Final Words
by Brielle.Page
Summary: After Lena and Kara share some tense words, Kara meets another one of her not-so-friendly fans. They leave Kara wounded and fighting for her life. Will Lena's final words to Kara be an argument?
1. Final Words

**I do not own Supergirl or any of the characters. All rights go to CW and any other proper owners.**

"Kara," Lena said as she walked into the open room of office desks in Cat CO.

"Lena," Kara looked up in surprise. She rubbed her eyes underneath her glasses and tucked a stray stand of hair behind her ear. "I didn't hear you come in."

"I just got here," Lena tilted her head. "And by the looks of it, you never left last night."

Kara sighed and rested her face in her hands. "I had to make a deadline."

"Kara, you could have gone home," Lena said. "I would have given you an exten—"

"Enough, Lena," Kara cut her off quietly but curtly. Lena looked shocked, taking a step back. "You have been way too lenient with me. I'm an employee here, so please treat me as you would anyone else. You're my boss here and only my friend when we leave." Kara didn't know why she attacked Lena like that, but the words were out now.

Lena's face grew cold. "That's how you want this to be? Fine. I was going to wait to let you get some rest, but here," Lena placed a folder on Kara's desk, throwing it down aggressively. "I have some contacts you need to call, interview, and then send me their perspective by this afternoon."

"By this afternoon?!" Kara's jaw dropped. "How am I supposed—"

"You're a smart woman," Lena looked at Kara with a hand on her hip, "I'm sure you'll figure it out."

Lena turned and walked into her giant office, her stride powerful and her head high.

"Oh Rao," Kara sighed and flopped her head down onto her hands. "Great job, Kara." She remained like that for several moments before she finally lifted her head and rubbed her eyes once more. She had been struggling to focus all night and the haze was just getting worse. Kara opened the folder Lena had thrown onto her desk and scanned the names, numbers, and addresses. With another sigh, Kara stood and gathered her things to complete the interviews. The sun had finally risen over the horizon, basking the city, but most people hadn't come into work yet because it was only 5:40 in the morning.

"Excuse me," a voice said.

Kara whipped her head around, surprised. "Yes? Can I help you?"

"Well, I hope so," a man stepped forward. He was clean-shaven, his dark hair was slicked back, and he wore a tan trench coat over his charcoal gray suit. He had a sharp jawline, but his eyes were thin and almost cold. "Can you tell me how to find Ms. Kara Danvers?" However, his voice was smooth and deep.

"I'm Kara Danvers," Kara fumbled with the things in her hands, struggling to put her phone in her purse.

"You're the journalist?" he asked, his eyebrows raising.

"Yes, sir," Kara managed a smile.

"Would you be able to give Supergirl a message for me?" he came closer and Kara had to tilt her head ever so slightly because the man was a head taller than she was.

"I could sure try," Kara narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"Awesome!" The man clapped his hands together and rubbed them. Then, he put his hands in his pockets and widened his stance. Kara shook her head so she could focus, but she felt so strange. "Could you please tell her that—" the man suddenly flew forward, ripping a knife out of his pocket, and driving it into Kara's abdomen up to the hilt. "You killed my little girl, _Supergirl_ , and now I'm going to kill you," he whispered in Kara's ear while she tried not to choke on the blood coming up her throat. Her eyes were wide, and she watched as the man grew green scales on his cheeks, and his eyes morphed into a fiery yellow. Kara couldn't even get any audible sounds out of her mouth except for the gurgling she made as she coughed up hot blood. The man released his grip on Kara and he ran, and Kara fell to the floor, her blood boiling. Her back arched in pain, the veins in her neck popping out as she wrestled with the blade in her torso. Her hand gripped the hilt weakly, but she had to get the knife out. The place where it pierced her flesh was burning, and it was agonizing. With a weak, guttural moan, Kara pulled the knife out, immediately falling onto her side, gasping for air. The blade was made from Kryptonite, and Kara tried to throw the weapon away from her, but she didn't have the strength to do so. It made it out of her palm, but it rested mercilessly only a foot away from her, sucking away what little strength she clung to. Kara's right hand was pressed loosely against the bloody wound, but her hand was shaking too much to do any good. Blood was pooling onto the crème carpet, but Kara could only lay in the warm red liquid and tremble. Lena. The entrance to her office was just around the corner. If only she could get her attention…

"Lena," Kara gasped hoarsely, but she could barely even hear her own voice, let alone hope that Lena would hear it. She raked her fingers across the carpet, trying to pull herself towards the doorway, but she whimpered and fell short. Sweat gathered on her forehead, but chills overtook her, causing Kara to shiver uncontrollably. "Lena…" her voice dropped off and her head fell to the floor.

Lena tapped a pen against her lips subconsciously. Frustration got the better of her and she stood suddenly, shoving her chair back. Her eyes found the clock: 5:50.

"Kara—" Lena stopped, Kara's empty desk reminding her how she had been so cruel with her. Lena sighed and walked out into the office space. "Damn it," she said under her breath, mentally kicking herself. She shook her head, her hands on her hips, and her head down.

"What the…hell?" Lena said slowly, a faint green glow grabbing her attention. A knife, emanating green and covered in blood, lay on the carpet by the doorway. Lena rounded the corner and gasped, her hand flying to her mouth.

"Kara! Oh my God!" Lena scrambled to Kara's side, the young woman sprawled out on the floor. "Kara, Kara can you hear me?"

Kara's head rolled limply at Lena's touch when she felt for a pulse in her neck.

"Oh, thank God," Lena gasped when she felt a faint pulse under her fingers. Her relief was quickly replaced by another bout of fear as she scanned Kara's immobile body. She couldn't even tell how much blood Kara had lost because there was just so much of it everywhere.

"Who the hell did this to you?" Lena asked, looking around her frantically. She scooped Kara's head onto her lap as she sat in the middle of the floor, stroking her hair and pushing it out of her face. Next Lena rummaged through Kara's bag in search of her phone so she could call 911, but the elevator behind her suddenly opened. Lena turned around, already starting to yell for help when she realized who it was.

"Kara!" Alex shouted, rushing over to the two women on the carpet. "What happened?"

"I have no idea!" Lena gasped. "I sent her to interview some contacts and then next thing I knew, I found her like this."

Alex pulled out her phone and dialed a number, brining the cell up to her ear and then speaking into it fervently. "I need a medical evac at Cat Co. Now," Alex dropped the phone. "They're on their way."

"Thank God," Lena sighed. She looked down at Kara who lay in her lap, her own hands now covered in Kara's blood. "Stay with us, Kara. Help is on its way."

Kara's head hung back, her right hand drooping limply across her torso, and her left was out, palm-up on the floor. Her face was pale, like moonlight on snow, and the dark blood that covered herself was a stark contrast. Lena bent her head down against Kara's chest, her heart pounding in her ears. Her head jerked up, her eyes widening.

"She's not breathing!"


	2. No Waiting

"Come on, Kara!" Alex yelled as she pressed Kara's chest repeatedly with her palms. Between compressions, Alex pinched her sister's nose and blew air into her lungs. "Breathe, Kara!"

Lena sat back, not sure what to do. Her friend, one she had yelled at, may not live, and her last words would be a bitter exchange. "Come on, Kara, stay with us."

"1,2,3,4,5," Alex counted under her breath as she continued the compressions. "Come on!" she yelled. "Damn it, Kara!"

Kara's chest hitched and the unconscious woman began coughing, sucking in ragged breaths of air.

"Oh my God," Alex exhaled, dropping her forehead to Kara's chest. "You're alright, Kara. You're alright."

Kara's eyes remained closed, but she was breathing and her heart was beating, which meant she was hanging on.

"I'm so sorry, Kara," Lena raised her hands to her face clasped together like she was praying.

Alex looked behind her as the elevator dinged and opened, a team of DEO agents streaming into the small opening.

"Get her on the stretcher!" Alex yelled to the other disguised DEO agents. "She's lost a lot of blood; stab wound to the torso. She stopped breathing, but I got her going again," Alex rattled off the facts without even needing to think about it. She looked at the agents who secured Kara to a stretcher and placed an oxygen mask over her face. "Let's move!"

"Alex," Lena grabbed Alex's wrist.

"Lena, I really need to go with them," Alex pulled away.

"Can I please come?"

"Look, Lena, I—"

"Please, Alex," Lena looked at her friend's sister.

"I'm sorry, Lena, but you'll have to wait," Alex knew that Lena cared for Kara, but if she got anywhere near the DEO, Kara's cover would be blown. "I'll call you as soon as she's stabilized."

Alex took off following the agents and Kara into the elevator, and Lena stood there stupefied. The doors closed, and Lena couldn't take her eyes off it. Her hands and clothes were smeared with Kara's blood, and all she could see was her pale blue face slowly slipping away from her. There was no way she was waiting here while her friend was fighting for her life. Lena hurried to her office and picked up her phone. She searched for Kara's number and began tracking her phone. She watched as the little red dot passed National City Medical, and her head tilted in confusion. Why did they miss the hospital?

"What the hell are you playing at, Alex?" Lena wondered aloud. Without any further thought, Lena grabbed her coat and phone and pursed, her face and mind set on where she needed to go.

Alex rushed next to the stretcher, yelling commands at agents, her eyes flickering back and forth from her little sister's face. Why hadn't Kara healed yet? Alex huffed in frustration because she should have questioned Lena, but her thoughts only revolved around her sister. "Let's get her set up!" she ordered the other medics. They cut off Kara's clothes, revealing the torn supersuit underneath. Alex changed her into a gown and then prepped her for surgery. "We need to find out why this wound isn't healing," Alex said as she lifted a mask over her face. Kara was now hooked up to an IV with fluids and anesthesia. Kara's body was made of permanent lean muscle, but on the operating table, she seemed so small and frail. Alex picked up a scalpel and cut into Kara's wound.

"Clamps!" Alex commanded and the tool was immediately put into her waiting palm. The more Alex searched, the more damage she found. Kara had a punctured lung, the lining of her stomach had been perforated, and she lost almost four pints of blood. Even though Alex was sewing up the wounds and stopping the blood flow, Kara's vitals weren't improving.

"Nothing's working," a surgeon said.

"There's got to be something we're missing," Alex said.

The team worked quickly to find the source of weakness; it was a chunk of Kryptonite lodged in the wound. With a breath of relief Alex carefully lifted it out of Kara and put it in a flask.

"Take this far away," she handed the flask to a surgeon and he nodded.

Alex took a deep breath, leaning against the operating table. She got Kara sewn up and stabilized.

"Agent Danvers," someone said and Alex looked up.

"Yeah," she said.

"Uh, there's a woman asking for you," he said.

"Who?" Alex released her grip on the table and walked forward.

"She said her name was Lena Luthor."

Alex's eyes widened. "For Christ's sake," she ripped her gown off and sprinted out the door.

"Alex, thank God," Lena said, running up to the agent.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Alex raised her arms in confusion, her stance widening. "How the hell did you find this place?"

Lena opened her mouth, but no words came out.

"Lena," Alex took a step closer in warning.

"I-I traced Kara's phone," Lena sighed.

"You _what_?" Alex narrowed her eyes.

"I was worried," Lena said sympathetically, but she quickly covered it by saying: "I'm a Luthor. What else did you expect?"

"You can't be here," Alex said, looking around.

"Why not?" Lena crossed her arms in defiance.

"Because this is a top-secret facility!" Alex raised her voice. "How did you even get in here past security?"

"I can be _very_ persuasive," Lena smirked.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God," Alex placed her hands on the top of her head and started pacing the room.

"Can I at least see Kara?" Lena craned her neck earnestly.

"I just finished surgery," Alex said, her hands now on her hips. "I got her stabilized, but she needs to rest."

" _You_ finished the surgery?"

"I'm a doctor," Alex shook her head. "Or at least I was."

"I didn't know that," Lena seemed surprised. "Where did you practice?"

"I worked at a hospital in Seattle for several years before I came to National City," Alex smirked.

"And what is it you do now?" Lena asked.

"I can't tell you that," Alex shook her head.

"Oh for God's sake!" Lena huffed. "I'm a rather intelligent woman," she said, "so I know when something is going on, and something is definitely going on!"

"Yup," Alex said with a smirk, "but you're not going to find out what because you're going to leave now."

"Like hell I am," Lena stared down Alex, her head raised high.

"Ms. Luthor," J'onn said, walking up to the two women.

"Yes?"

"I'm Hank Henshaw—"

"Sir!" Alex scoffed.

"It's alright, Alex," J'onn said, holding up a hand. "Ms. Luthor is a smart woman, so I'd rather she find out right now than go digging herself just to see _Kara_ ," J'onn emphasized her name so Alex knew that there was no way they would betray Supergirl's identity.

"Yes, Sir," Alex nodded.

"I'm Hank Henshaw, director of the DEO," J'onn held out his hand and Lena shook it.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Henshaw."

"I know you'll have questions about this, but until then, I can take you back to see Miss Danvers," J'onn waved Lena towards him so he could lead her back to the medical bay.

"Thank you," Lena sighed, relief spreading through her.

 **Let me know what else you'd like to see! Should Lena find out about Kara? -Brielle**


	3. The Truth

Lena walked behind the tall dark man. Director Henshaw, she corrected herself. The DEO was a clean, modern building, but still Lena found herself marveling at it all.

"Are you impressed, Ms. Luthor?" J'onn asked Lena, a smirk on his face.

"Just trying to take it all in," Lena smiled. "What exactly does the DEO do?"

"The Department of Extranormal Operations was created to protect aliens and meta-humans," J'onn said. "People think that they need protection from aliens, but ones who are innocent often need protection from humans. The DEO protects innocent aliens, but also holds dangerous ones and tries to keep them from hurting the civilians of National City."

"Meta-humans," Lena faltered.

"Don't tell me an intelligent woman such as yourself never thought about the possibility of meta-humans," J'onn chuckled.

"Of course, I've had many theories about them, but I guess it's different actually hearing that your suspicions are true."

J'onn chuckled. "I understand, Ms. Luthor."

"Hank!" Alex yelled, running down the hallway.

"What is it, Danvers?"

"There's an attack downtown on Mulberry," Alex said. "We're going to need to bring in the Martian," she looked at J'onn.

"Let's go," he said. "I'll be back, Ms. Luthor," J'onn said and left with Alex to take care of business.

Lena stood there, abandoned by her guide. She peered around the corner and paced the floor a few feet before she huffed and continued on. She would find Kara on her own. She kept going down the hallway before she rounded a corner and saw a big open room, white and modern like the rest of the building. A machine with glowing yellow lights caught her attention. There was a figure under the lights, but Lena couldn't make out who it was. Lena opened a clear glass door and walked forward, but she was halted by the sight in front of her.

"Supergirl?" she gasped.

The young alien was in a gown, her hair down as it always was, but she was very pale. Her eyes were closed under the lights and she didn't move.

Lena stepped closer, studying the woman. It _was_ Supergirl, but…Lena scoffed. Kara's glasses lay folded on a stand next to the lamps.

"Oh my God," Lena stumbled backward, a hand flying to her mouth. She put her hands on top of her head and started pacing around the room. How could she have been so blind? Kara was Supergirl! It all made so much sense now! All the times Kara missed work and then came back with beyond lame excuses, the one time when Supergirl went missing, Kara—the girl who never got sick—had the "flu," and it also explained how Kara got such personal information from Supergirl.

"They're the same friggin' person for God's sake," Lena whispered to herself. She sighed and sat down in a chair next to Super—Kara. She sat by her side for at least an hour before she heard a voice.

"Lena?" Kara mumbled.

"Hey, Kara," she looked up and smiled.

Kara's eyes suddenly widened and she shot up in bed. "What are you doing here?" she bent over slightly, an arm around her torso, her face filled with pain and fear. She grabbed her glasses and put them on, trying to look more like Kara Danvers.

"You're Supergirl," Lena said.

"What? Pssffffshhh," Kara scoffed, rolling her eyes, but it wasn't convincing. "I wish I was Supergirl," she chuckled weakly.

"Kara, come on, I'm not stupid," Lena sighed. "Although I am embarrassed to say that it took me this long to figure it out," she shook her head.

Lena could see the internal conflict going on in Kara's head. Finally, Kara admitted to the truth. "Yes, alright. Yes, I am Supergirl," she sighed, taking off her glasses.

Lena chuckled. "Wow, I wish I could tell James this," but she saw Kara's guilty expression and she stopped. "He knows, doesn't he?" she gasped.

"Yeah," Kara whispered.

"What about Mr. Schott?"

Kara nodded meekly.

"Who all knows?" Lena asked.

"Um, James, Winn, Alex, Hank, Lucy—"

"Lucy Lane?" Lena interrupted and Kara nodded. "Lucy Lane knew and I didn't?!"

"Yeah," Kara whispered.

"Why didn't you tell me, Kara?"

Kara sighed, a hand running through her messy hair. "I didn't want you involved. You were in enough danger already with your mother. I didn't want you to have ties to Supergirl. I wanted you to stay safe."

Lena led Kara back to the bed and helped her settle. Kara's face twisted in pain several times before she was able to find a comfortable position.

"I'm so sorry, Lena," Kara sighed and hung her head. "I never should have snapped at you like I did. I was tired and I didn't mean any of what I said."

"I'm sorry too," Lena said. "You wanted to be treated like an employee and instead of understanding I went full Luthor on you."

"Nah, I'd say that was only half-Luthor," Kara teased.

Lena rolled her eyes but she smiled just the same.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Kara said. "I lied to you, but I thought I was protecting you."

"I understand, Kara," Lena reached over and squeezed Kara's hand. "You do know you'll still have to make deadlines, right? Saving the world is no excuse."

Kara laughed, but she quickly hissed in pain.

"Are you alright?" Lena stood, focusing on Kara.

"I'm fine," Kara gave her a small smile. "I just need to stay under the sunlamps for a while. I'll be back to full strength in no time."

"Sunlamps?" Lena asked.

"My body processes sunlight at a different rate than a human's so that's why I have my powers. These lamps mimic solar radiation and help restore my cells."

"Impressive," Lena nodded, standing. "Do you need anything?"

"A glass of water?" Kara asked.

"Of course," Lena smiled and gave Kara's hand one last squeeze before she left to find Alex.


	4. Healing

"Alex!" Lena called, waving Alex over. "What the—"

She was taken aback by Alex's getup. Alex was in her DEO uniform, complete with a gun holstered to her side, handcuffs, and various other tools strapped to her belt. Alex was putting a second gun away on her hip as she looked up at Lena.

"Sorry, Lena, there was trouble downtown."

"Oh, no, I understand," Lena smiled. "Uh, what exactly do you do, Alex? I thought you were a doctor."

"Uh, yeah, about that…" Alex bit her lip and looked away. "You see, I'm not really a doctor, at least, not anymore."

"Then what is it you do?" Lena asked, eyeing Alex's weapons.

"Well, I'm an agent of the DEO," Alex shrugged. "I trained for 12 hours a day for 5 months to learn how to fight and protect myself, and I work with Supergirl to protect National City and its alien citizens too."

"You mean you work with Kara," Lena folded her arms, raising an eyebrow.

Alex's eyes widened for an instant before she covered herself. "No, I work with Supergirl. You're the one who works with Kara."

"Alex, I know," Lena said.

"See? I thought you were losing it for a second there," Alex laughed half-heartedly.

"No, I mean I know Kara is Supergirl," Lena stood tall without a trace of a smile.

"And what exactly would you do with said information?" Alex suddenly turned cold and took a threatening step towards her, causing Lena to back up.

"N-nothing," Lena stuttered. "Kara is my friend, Alex. I would never be so cruel as to tell a soul."

Alex's eyes softened and she nodded her head, contemplating. "Well, then, I guess what's done is done."

"I can't believe it took me this long to figure it out," Lena sighed and shook her head.

"Those of us who know can't believe how naïve some people are, but then I remember the one time I met Chyler Leigh on the subway and I couldn't believe it was actually her."

"Who's Chyler Leigh?" Lena asked.

"She's a kickass actress," Alex put her hands on her hips. "I've always identified with her, y'know? I feel like we have so much in common."

"I totally get what you mean," Lena laughed.

Lena and Alex stood there for a moment before Lena spoke up. "Right, that's why I wanted to see you. Could I get a glass of water for Kara?"

"Is she awake?"

"Yes," Lena said.

"How's she doing?" Alex asked.

"She seems to be in some pain, which is understandable," Lena said.

"Well, not really," Alex's face darkened. "Kara doesn't heal like a human. She doesn't usually experience pain as easily. Look, I'll get some water and come back and check on her, okay?"

"Of course," Lena said. "I'll come with you."

"Hey, Alex," Kara smiled as her sister came into the room. Kara looked tired, her face strained.

"How're you feeling?" Alex asked, handing Kara the cup of water.

"I've been better," Kara groaned.

"Really, Kara, how are you?" Alex asked, putting a hand on Kara's shoulder.

Kara stretched out, pushing herself up into a sitting position. "It's painful," she admitted. "If you're in that much pain, I could get you some medicine," Alex offered.

"No," Kara grabbed Alex's wrist before she could get up. "No, I don't want my head to be foggy."

"But Kara—"

"I said no, Alex," Kara stared at her sister, her eyes full of pain yet filled with determination.

"Is there anything else you want?" Alex asked.

"I want a hug from my sister," Kara looked up at Alex with her puppy-dog-eyes. Alex smiled and leaned over, embracing her little sister.

"That I can do," Alex whispered and rubbed Kara's shoulder. She pulled away. "Try and get some rest so you can heal, alright?"

Kara nodded, smiling at Alex. "Yes, Doctor Danvers," she saluted with a smirk.

"Funny," Alex rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"I'm hilarious," Kara laughed.

"I'd blame it on the drugs, but you're not currently on any," Alex whispered with a grin.

"What can I say?" Kara shrugged. "Medicine can't tame this awesome."

"Oh my God," Alex groaned. "I'm getting out of here before your lame rubs off on me," she ended with a smile as she left the med bay.

Lena walked towards Kara slowly, a smile spreading across her face. "You two are close, I can tell."

"We didn't used to be," Kara sighed. "When I first arrived on earth, Alex hated me."

"I can't even imagine that," Lena said as she took a seat next to Kara.

"I kind of took over," Kara said. "I had no idea how to act, how to cope, and "Alex's weird little foster sister" gave her some unwanted attention."

Lena shook her head, a grin appearing.

"What?" Kara asked. "What's that about?"

"You guys are just so amazing," Lena said. "I wish I had a relationship like you have."

"We have some things in common though," Kara said.

"Which is?" Lena looked at Kara eagerly.

"We both lost our families, we're both adopted, and we've both grown into better people because of it," Kara nodded, sitting back as if that ended the debate right then and there.

"Kara Danvers, you and I both know that 'Luthor' isn't exactly synonymous with 'goody-two-shoes,'" Lena chuckled.

"You're nothing like your mother or your brother, Lena," Kara leaned forward, ignoring the pain in her gut, and touched Lena's hand. "You are a good woman who fights for those she cares about."

"I am like my mother, Kara," Lena's brow wrinkled. "Deep down, the things she says about me are true."

Kara shook her head, squeezing Lena's hand. "I won't believe it. You are a good person, Lena Luthor."

Lena didn't say anything and instead she just smiled, nodding. Kara leaned back once more and closed her eyes. Within minutes, Kara's fingers were curled loosely around Lena's, and Lena just sat there, staring at this incredible being.

 **Is there a new character I should bring in? Please let me know what you want to see, and I'll do my best to do your requests justice! -Brielle**


	5. Alex

_Months later_

Kara dealt a blow to Metallo's skeletal head, but she was weak from the synthetic Kryptonite emitting from his chest. He laughed, sharp and static, his hand winding up and slamming Kara across the room.

"Supergirl!" Alex yelled, fending off another guard.

"I'm fine!" Kara yelled, her shouts turning into grunts of exertion.

It was getting harder to keep up with Metallo because he was a robot and Kara was getting weaker by the minute from the radiation. Her muscles ached, her lungs burned, and her legs felt ready to give out.

"Ms. Luthor isn't finished with you yet," Metallo almost seemed to chuckle.

Kara's eyes widened as she remembered the time Lilian had taken her and Mon-El and drained her of her powers to get her blood. She wasn't finished with her yet.

"You can tell Lilian that until I'm dead, she'll have a hard time getting me," Kara yelled.

"I'm open to that suggestion," Metallo said, his skeleton jaw moving.

Kara blocked his fist, but she noticed that her arms gave way more than usual. The Kryptonite was definitely working against her.

"Where's Lena?!" Kara yelled to Alex.

"I got her out of here!" Alex yelled as she flipped a guard on his back and then brought her fist across his face. "Well, actually, Maggie got her out so I could deal with these guys!"

 _Good_ , Kara thought. She was just beginning to get up the nerve to ask Lena out and if Lilian's deranged skeleton robot killed Lena, then that would definitely put a damper on things.

Metallo hit Kara across the face, and she felt her lip split open, blood flying. Kara stumbled backward, her eyes narrowed in confusion. She lifted a finger to her mouth and wiped away the liquid, her head tilted. Metallo took advantage of Kara's distraction and he shot her with a burst of Kryptonite. Kara flew backwards, crashing into the wall near Alex.

"Supergirl!" Alex yelled as she took out the last guy.

Metallo walked over to Kara, his chest reloading so he could end the battle.

"Come now, Mr. Corbin," Lilian chuckled as she came out of the shadows, gun in hand. "I said I wanted Supergirl alive."

"Sorry," Metallo said and backed away.

"Only because I wanted to kill her myself," Lilian gritted her teeth and aimed the gun at Kara's face as she struggled to push herself up off the floor.

"No!" Alex yelled, diving in front of Kara just as Lilian pulled the trigger. Alex felt the burn of the bullet as it hit her in her torso. The air in her lungs seemed to evaporate and she found herself suffocating.

"Alex!" Kara screamed, her hand stretched out, reaching for her sister.

Lilian only smirked, the gun propped in her hand as her elbow rested on her hip. "Goodbye for now, Supergirl," Lilian sighed.

"Alex," Kara said, crawling over to Alex, her hand still outstretched as Alex fell to her knees. She had a hand over the wound, but blood poured out, soaking her black DEO uniform. Alex slowly turned her head, her mouth open but no sound coming out, and then she fell into Kara.

"No!" Kara gasped, grabbing for Alex's arm. "No, no, no, no, no."

Alex tried to breathe, but she felt as if she was drowning. "Kara—" She wheezed and then coughed, blood spewing onto her face.

"Shh," Kara sobbed, tears flowing down her face. "Don't say anything. Save your strength." Kara's face was twisted in agony, her eyes overflowing with tears. "J'onn! We need you right now! It's Alex!"

Alex's eyes were glazed, her complexion was wan, and she shook her head as she tried to say what was on her mind. Kara kept a hand over Alex's bloodied one on her torso, and with the other she clung to Alex's body.

"You're gonna be fine," Kara said. "J'onn's coming."

Alex's eyes searched Kara's. They were wide, like a baby seeing the world for the first time, but Alex gazed upon Kara as if it were the last time she would be seeing her.

"Stay with me, Alex," Kara sputtered.

"I—" Alex gasped. "I love you," she managed to exhale, her voice no louder than a whisper.

"No, don't say that," Kara cried. "We're going to fix you and then you can tell me you love me when I see you tomorrow."

Alex's face was stained, the tear trails evident on her paling skin. "There—there might not be tomorrow," she inhaled shakily.

"J'onn!" Kara screamed, her eyes lighting up red.

Finally, J'onn appeared and he bent down, transporting them both back to the DEO. As soon as Kara felt the solid ground materialize beneath her feet, she scooped Alex up in her arms and flew her sister back to the operating room.

"She needs help! NOW!" Kara yelled, setting Alex down on the table. She stepped back, taking in the awful sight. Alex's hands were covered in her own blood, and the red liquid continued to seep onto her body, and then drip onto the table beneath her. The DEO surgeons and doctors came quickly, prepping Alex for surgery. Kara let Alex's hand drop to her side as she let the doctors do their job. It was heart-wrenching to turn her eyes away from her dying sister, but there was nothing left for her to do.

"What the hell, Kara?!" Maggie came storming into the DEO, her face angry.

Kara had changed out of her supersuit and was in jeans and a comfy sweater. She reeled back as though Maggie had slapped her. "What do you mean?"

"It's always this way with you," she shook her finger at Kara. "You know, not everybody is indestructible. Alex comes back from missions beaten, bruised, broken, bloodied and shot, but you—" Maggie's jaw clenched. "You never get a scratch."

"Maggie, I—"

"She's only a human, Kara!" Maggie yelled.

"I know!" Kara yelled back, standing up and getting close to Maggie. "I would never try to let Alex get hurt. I love her!'

"So do I!" Maggie yelled. "I love her more than anything!"

"This is my fault," Kara exhaled, slapping her hands against her thighs.

"Yeah, it is!" Maggie scoffed. "You know, I've seen the scars Alex has on her body."

"Maggie—" Kara's eyes brimmed with tears.

"Alex is in there fighting for her life because she stepped in front of a bullet for _you_!" Maggie jabbed a finger into Kara's chest. "For you, the Girl of Steel! The girl who is _bulletproof_!"

"Alex may have scars on her skin, but I carry them on my h-heart," Kara hiccupped, taking in a ragged breath. "She saved my life, Maggie."

"As she seems to do a lot," Maggie snarled.

"She's my sister and I love her Maggie," Kara said. "I would never let anything happen to her if I could, but I don't control Alex. She's reckless and stubborn sometimes."

"Sounds like a Danvers." Maggie shook her head.

"You can blame me all you want, but please don't blame Alex," Kara wrinkled her eyebrows together.

Maggie bit her lip, contemplating. "Alright," she said. "Alright."

"Thank you," Kara sighed. "I'm going to wait in the recovery room. Do you want to join me?"

"Yeah," Maggie nodded and Kara wrapped an arm around her, rubbing Maggie's shoulder through the giant sleeve of her sweater.

 **How is Alex? S** **hould Kara ask Lena out? More Supercorp and Sanvers? Let me know! -Brielle**


	6. Recovery

Maggie and Kara sat in the recovery room until Alex got out of surgery, and when the doctor came in, they both jumped up anxiously.

"How is she?" Maggie and Kara both asked at the same time.

"We managed to get her stabilized," the doctor said. "She's lost a lot of blood, and the bullet pierced some major organs, but she's going to live."

Kara exhaled loudly, sinking back down onto the chair.

"We'll bring her in shortly," he said and left the room.

Maggie sat back down, resting her elbows on the top of her quads. Neither said anything for a while until Maggie spoke.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"For what?" Kara tilted her head in confusion.

"For yelling at you," Maggie faced Kara, her eyes scrunched. "I shouldn't have done that."

"Maggie," Kara sighed.

"No, it was wrong of me," Maggie said. "I'm not actually mad at you, I'm mad at the fact that Alex has such a big heart. Alex isn't invincible, so I never know if she'll come back alive, and that just tears me apart," Maggie ran her hands through her hair. "She'll put herself in the line of danger without even thinking about it because that's just who she is."

"You know once Alex Danvers has her mind set, there's no changing it," Kara chuckled.

"Yeah," Maggie smiled. "She loves you," she nodded.

"She saved my life, Maggie," Kara said. "I was fighting someone who had Kryptonite, and I was vulnerable. Lilian Luthor was going to kill me, but Alex stepped in."

Maggie fiddled with her hands, slowly shaking her head. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's alright," Kara said.

"No, it's not. I shouldn't have been so quick to blame you."

"Alex and I fight sometimes, so it was only a matter of time before I got into a tussle with her girlfriend," Kara smirked.

"Fiancé," Maggie corrected.

"What? My sister is engaged? No way!" Kara feigned surprise, leaning back in her chair.

"Very funny," Maggie said but she smiled.

Kara leaned over and hugged Maggie, leaning her chin on her shoulder. "Alex is going to be okay, and you'll get to spend the rest of your lives together."

"God, I love her so much," Maggie exhaled.

"She's lucky to have you," Kara said.

"I'm lucky to have _her_ ," Maggie said. "And you," she turned her head and smiled at Kara.

Kara smiled back, and they remained next to one another until the nurses brought Alex in, and then they both stood up together to be there for her when she woke up.

Alex's eyes fluttered open, the dark circles around them making them appear sunken. She breathed in, but immediately grimaced, gritting her teeth together. She turned her head and saw Kara and Maggie who were both asleep. Alex smiled at the sight of her little sister and her girlfriend leaning on one another. She closed her eyes, her hand finding its way down to her torso where it was wrapped heavily in bandages. She exhaled painfully, clenching her jaw.

"Hey," Kara rubbed her eyes sleepily. She looked around and sighed. "I fell asleep, I'm so sorry."

Alex reached her hand out and Kara took it, bringing it to her lips and kissing the back of her hand gently. "Rest," Alex whispered. "I'm right here and I'm fine."

Maggie stirred, bringing her wrist up and looking at her watch. "It's one in the morning," she sighed. Her face brightened when she saw Alex. "Hey, Danvers," she smiled.

"Hi, Maggie," Alex gave her a soft smile, holding tightly onto her hand.

"How are you feeling?" Maggie asked, tucking Alex's hair behind her ear.

"I'm alive," Alex said.

"We were really worried," Kara said. She slapped her thighs lightly, exhaling obnoxiously. "Seeing as it's tomorrow, I'm pretty sure there's something I need to say to you," Kara smiled and hugged Alex, whispering in her ear. "I love you, Alex."

"I love you, Kara," Alex whispered back. "Thank you." They released their embrace and Maggie took Alex's hand again.

"No more taking any bullets, alright?"

Alex nodded, closing her eyes. "I won't be doing any of that for a while."

"I'm so glad you're alright," Maggie's eyes shone as she stared at her girlfriend. Maggie leaned down and kissed Alex, and when they broke apart, they both smiled.

"I love you," Alex beamed.

"I love you so much, Alex Danvers."

Kara smiled down at her lap before she got up. "I'm gonna give you two some time alone."

"Kara," Alex reached out, her weak hand trembling. "Thank you for staying with me."

"I would never leave you," Kara smiled, crossing her arms and relishing in the warmth of her oversized sweater.

 **I'll try to get next chapter as a SuperCorp scene!**


	7. Brunch

**I'm so sorry I've been away from this for so long! As requested, I'm back to continue this story! This chapter (and maybe a few after) will focus on SuperCorp and how that will come into existence. If anyone has gone through any of these feelings, please feel free to let me know if I'm inaccurate, although every person has their own story. I hope you like it! -Brielle**

"Kara," Lena walked up to Kara's desk at Cat Co. "How is Alex doing?"

Kara looked up and smiled, pushing her glasses farther onto her nose. "She's doing a lot better. Thank you for asking."

"I was worried when you called off work because Alex was hurt," Lena said. "At least I know what you're up to when you leave work without any reason."

Kara bit her lip. She sometimes forgot that Lena knew who she was, but she didn't regret her finding out. It was kind of nice, like she was breathing fresh air again. "She almost died," Kara whispered.

"What?" Lena's eyes widened. "You didn't tell me that."

"I couldn't then. I was too much of an emotional wreck," Kara chuckled.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"I was losing against a cyborg," Kara said. "And then your—" Kara stopped.

"My what?" Lena asked in confusion.

"Your…mother," Kara said slowly. "She tried to kill me, but Alex jumped in the way."

"My mother did this?!" Lena gasped.

"Yeah," Kara sighed, refusing to look Lena in the face.

Lena scoffed. "I don't know why I'm yelling, it's not a surprise."

"Lena," Kara started to reach out, but quickly pulled her hand back, biting her lip. She scratched the back of her neck, trying to look preoccupied, but failing.

Lena peered down at her best friend. Sure, Kara was technically her employee, but after what had happened, she didn't think she'd ever see her in the same way again. Best-Friend Kara Danvers was more important than Employee Kara Danvers.

"Um, Kara," Lena stuttered and Kara looked up. "Would you mind grabbing a bite to eat?"

"It's 10:30 in the morning," Kara narrowed her brow in confusion.

"So brunch, then!" Lena smiled and tilted her head.

"Um, sure," Kara shook her head, still confused, but happily confused. After Lena turned to grab her coat, Kara felt the happiness inside her seep into a smile. "Yeah," she whispered to herself. "I'd love brunch."

Lena and Kara sat down at a small cafe only a few blocks from CatCo. Kara kept her mouth shut when she realized she was about to have brunch with Lena at Ms. Grant's old coffee shop. _Not the time, Kara_ , she silently scolded.

"What are you getting?" Lena's question pulled Kara out of her trance.

"Hmm?" Kara mumbled.

"I asked what you're getting, silly," Lena smiled, and Kara realized just how good her red lipstick looked with her outfit.

Kara didn't understand what she was feeling exactly. She always thought that she and Lena were best friends, and they were, that part was true, but after hearing Alex explain how she felt about Maggie, Kara knew something wasn't right.

"Do you want to go first?" Lena asked, rubbing her cheek. "I'm having trouble thinking straight."

"I'm having trouble being straight, I think," Kara murmured.

"What'd you say?" Lena asked.

"I'm having the truffle cupcake, I think," Kara stammered, her cheeks warming immediately. "I didn't realize I said that out loud," she whispered, looking down.

"That sounds divine," Lena sighed. "I need some chocolate."

After ordering their food, the two young women found a table by the window of the small café. Kara dug into her pancakes, saving the cupcake for later while Lena sipped on her tea.

"I can't believe those silly little glasses fooled me for so long," Lena chuckled, staring at Kara.

Kara swallowed and folded her arms on the table. "I'm honestly surprised too."

"Did you start wearing them when you became, you know, _her_?" Lena asked quietly.

"No," Kara chuckled lightly. "I actually got them from my foster dad, Jeremiah. He made them for me when I came to earth."

"Wow," Lena's eyes widened. "Why did he do that? You were only Kara Danvers then, right?"

"Yes," Kara answered. "But there was a time when I saved a family from a burning car. Some kids saw it, so Jeremiah said I had to be more careful. He made me these glasses to contain my x-ray vision; they're lined with lead."

"That's incredible!" Lena smiled and Kara's heart fluttered.

"He is—was—an amazing father," Kara bit her lip.

"May I ask what happened?" Lena put down her tea and leaned in, focusing intensely on Kara. Although Kara enjoyed the attention, she felt like she was in a fish tank.

"He died," she said. "He had a dangerous job in the science field. He always came home for dinner, but one day, he never came back."

"Oh, Kara," Lena placed a hand over Kara's. "I'm so sorry. That's terrible."

"It's alright," Kara gave Lena a sad grin. "I mean, I heard that you'll be attracted to men who are similar to your father," she shrugged.

"Oh, I don't know about that," Lena leaned back and looked out the window. Kara watched as the light from outside danced on the curves of her face and lit up her green eyes.

"Really? You don't believe that?" Kara tilted her head.

"I don't know that I'll be attracted to men," she said and Kara stared at her wide-eyed for several seconds just to make sure she heard her correctly.

"You—you're not into…men?"

Lena scrunched her lips and shrugged. "They're really not my style."

"So…you're into…women?" Kara asked, her heart beating ferociously.

"Well, yes, women are the opposite gender of men," Lena chuckled, grinning fiercely.

Kara couldn't believe her ears. This was it! She inhaled deeply, trying to remain cool, but she felt herself getting warmer in the little café.

"I'm sorry," Kara blurted. "I shouldn't have asked you that. It wasn't any of my business."

"Don't apologize, Kara," Lena shook her head. "You didn't push for anything. I'm not ashamed of who I love. That hardest part was for me to accept that. I spent a long time believing that it wasn't anything and that I wasn't really feeling what I was feeling."

"You are who you are," Kara smiled softly, her voice quiet. "And love is love."

Lena smiled her brilliant white smile, and Kara thought she was going to melt out of her chair. "You told me that you had a boyfriend, Mike, right?"

Kara licked her lips and sighed. "I did, but um, well, it's kind of complicated."

"Try me," Lena said.

"As Supergirl, I sent him away from this planet to save him. I'd thought I'd sent him to his death after we went months without contact. Turns out he went to the future and now he's married," Kara finished in one breath.

"Oh," Lena whispered.

"I thought that I loved him, but now I'm not so sure," she said.

"I understand that."

"But the thing is—" Kara didn't know if she had the courage to continue. If she said it out loud, then it would be true, and she wasn't sure if she was ready for the things she was feeling to be true. She was _happy_ with Lena though. Didn't she deserve some happiness? Kara took a deep breath. "The thing is that I'm not so sure if I'm into _hims_ as much as _hers,_ " she made a gesture with her hand to help imply her meaning.

"Oh," Lena's eyes widened, clearly surprised.

"I—I don't know though," Kara said. "I had some pretty intense feelings for someone a while ago, but now I think I'm in denial."

"That's normal," Lena said. "Denial comes before acceptance." Lena sipped her tea again and made a face when it turned out to be lukewarm. "Does Alex know?"

"I haven't told her yet," Kara said.

"She would understand. She probably went through what you're going through seeing as she's into girls as well," Lena said.

Kara gasped. "How did you know Alex was gay?"

"Oh please," Lena rolled her eyes. "I can spot a gay from a mile away. But also, her hairstyle doesn't help her case much," she chuckled.

"She's actually engaged," Kara beamed.

Lena nodded. "Is she?! That's wonderful! Who's the lucky lady?"

"She's an NCPD detective," Kara said. "I'll have to introduce you to her sometime."

"I'd like that," Lena smiled.


	8. Courageous

"So," Lena asked as she set her empty cup down. "What are you doing tomorrow night?"

"Me?" Kara stuttered, pointing to herself.

"Yes, you, Kara Danvers," Lena grinned.

"I was going over to Alex's for a movie night," Kara said. "Would you like to join us? I can introduce you to Maggie if you'd like."

Lena nodded as she busied herself boxing up her cupcake to take on the road. "That sounds like a good time," she smiled. "I'd love to."

"It's a date, then!" Kara grinned giddily for a split second before she realized what she said. Her smiled quickly faded into an expression of panic. "N-not that kind of date, I mean it's a plan. It's a date on the calendar. A-a set time. A m-meeting," she chuckled, embarrassed.

"What's so bad about a date?" Lena asked, leaning closer.

"Well, I mean, I'm not saying no, but—"

"You're right," Lena sighed. "That wouldn't be a very good first date." Kara's heart dropped and her shoulders sagged ever so slightly. "We'd need some privacy for a proper date, Kara Danvers," Lena smirked slyly.

"Are—are you asking me out?" Kara whispered hopefully.

"How about Saturday evening?" Lena asked.

"Uh, yes," Kara nodded. "Yes!"

"So tomorrow at Alex's and Saturday—" Lena pointed at Kara, "you and I will go someplace proper."

"It's a date, then," Kara grinned.

"Yes, a date-date," Lena smirked.

Alex heard a knock on the door and she immediately jumped up to get it.

"I got it, Mags!" she yelled across the loft.

"Wasn't getting it, Danvers!" Maggie replied through a mouth full of popcorn.

Alex laughed as she opened the door. Kara stood there in her joggers and quarter-length t-shirt with Lena next to her in similar attire.

"Lena!" Alex gasped in surprise. "I'm so happy you could make it! Come on in!"

"Thank you for having me," Lena smiled as Alex stepped aside to let them in.

Lena walked over to the couch where Maggie was munching on popcorn, and Kara came up beside her.

"Maggie, this is Lena Luthor. Lena, this is Maggie Sawyer," she waved from one woman to the other.

"So, this is the fabulous fiancé," Lena smiled and stuck out her hand. Maggie set the bowl to the side and stood up, shoving one hand in the back pocket of her jeans, and with the other she shook Lena's hand.

"It's nice to meet you," Maggie smiled and tilted her head, which was her signature greeting.

"I hope I'm not intruding too much," Lena looked around at the three women.

"No, not at all!" Alex said, coming over and wrapping a hand around Maggie's waist. "Maggie's been eager to meet you in person."

"In person?" Kara asked.

"I only know the Lena Luthor from the news," Maggie said. "And Alex said that that's not who you are. I've been told some impressive things."

"Ah," Lena said. "I hope I don't disappoint you."

"You won't," Kara smiled at Lena who grinned and looked down.

After several bowls of popcorn, a few glasses of wine, and many episodes of Homeland, the women decided to take a break from the screen.

"How do you guys know each other?" Maggie asked Kara and Lena.

"Well, technically, Lena's my boss now," Kara said. "But we were friends before any of that. I got to know her as a reporter before I was Supergirl."

Maggie's eyes went wide and they flicked between Kara, Alex, and Lena. " _Kara_ ," she said through gritted teeth.

"Oh," Alex smiled sheepishly. "Did I not mention that Lena knows Kara is Supergirl?"

Maggie whipped her head around to Alex. "No, Danvers, you might have left that tiny piece of information out."

"Sorry," Alex shrugged shyly.

"It's alright," Maggie whispered and followed it up with a soft kiss.

Kara yawned and leaned her head on Lena's shoulder. She could have fallen asleep like that if Alex and Maggie hadn't been there. She closed her eyes and breathed in Lena's scent, which was a sophisticated perfume with a tinge of floral.

"Are you going to tell her?" Lena whispered in her ear.

"I don't know if I can," Kara whispered back. "I'm not brave like Alex is. This is so foreign to me."

"But it's a good foreign?"

"Yes," Kara smiled after a moment. "It's a good foreign."

"I'm right here with you," Lena rubbed Kara's shoulder encouragingly.

Kara sighed and sat up. She cleared her throat, and as soon as Maggie and Alex looked at her, she froze. "I can't," she panicked and stared at Lena.

"Every single person loves you for who you are and who you have become. There will be no judgment," Lena said softly.

Kara nodded and turned around to face her sister. "So, um, Alex."

"Yes, Kara?" Alex stared at her in confusion.

"So, there's this person who I really like," Kara started. "Ever since Mike, er, Mon-El, I didn't think that I would be able to be happy or love someone again."

"Okay," Alex nodded in comprehension.

"The thing is, I loved Mon-El, and he was a guy," Kara fidgeted with her hands, wringing them and biting her lip. "But I'm not so sure I'm really into…guys…anymore," her voice dropped off.

Alex looked at Maggie and then back at Kara. "Are you sure?"

"No," Kara answered. "This has never happened before, but I think that I really, truly like this person," her cheeks grew warm sitting next to Lena and talking about her like this.

Maggie smiled. "It sounds to me like our Kara is bi."

"Bi?" Kara squeaked.

"Many bi people like both men and women," Alex said. "They tend to fall more for the person and their personality than their gender."

Kara's stomach was rolling, and her heart was beating so fast that she almost couldn't hear Alex. She leaned forward and rested her elbows on her knees, exhaling loudly. She felt a soft hand on her back and glanced to the side. Lena's face was right there, her eyes kind and encouraging. She was no longer wearing the red lipstick, but Kara saw past that anyway. Every time she looked at Lena, something stirred in her chest. It was how she had felt about Mon-El, but this was a deeper, more serious thing. Lena smiled and Kara felt her heart melt all over again.

"I'm right here, Kara."

"You know how you told me about Maggie?" Kara said, turning back to Alex. "How you described how intelligent, strong, and beautiful she was? How she made you feel—"

"Safe?" Alex smiled.

"Yeah, safe," Kara grinned. She placed a hand on Lena's and bit her lip. "That's how Lena makes me feel."

Alex nodded. "I'm always here for you, Kara. You accepted me, and I would accept you no matter who you loved."

"Thank you, Alex," Kara smiled and stood, wrapping her arms around Alex in a gentle embrace.

"I love you, Kara," Alex whispered into Kara's hair.

"I love you too, Alex," Kara whispered back.


	9. First Dates

**I'm currently on an updating spree! I haven't touched this story since the beginning of August and I finally have some time to write. Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy where I'm taking this story! -Brielle**

Kara stood in front of her mirror, fidgeting with her dress, pulling it down, but then inching it back up. "Ugh," she sighed, finally giving up.

"Knock-knock!" Alex yelled from Kara's living room.

"I'm in here!" Kara yelled, waving Alex in.

Alex walked over, throwing her jacket over the arm of the sofa, and then leaned on the doorframe, her arms folded over her chest. "You look beautiful, Kara," she said.

"I just—I don't know what to do with myself!" Kara huffed, tossing a necklace on her bed.

"Stop fussing," Alex said. "You look great."

"Is this—" Kara gestured to her body, "—too much?"

Alex pushed off the doorframe and walked over, taking in Kara's whole look. Kara was wearing a soft, dark blue long-sleeved dress, she had on fashionable ankle boots with a slight heel, and her hair was up in a bun.

"Hmmm," Alex put a finger to her mouth. She went over to Kara's vanity and opened the drawers, rummaging through her jewelry. After a moment, she pulled out a long gold necklace. It was a feather that hung off the simple chain, and it went very well with the small buckle on her boots. Alex connected the clasp behind Kara's neck, stepped back, and then took her hair out of the bun. With Kara's waves falling over her shoulders, her outfit was complete. "Now," Alex exhaled, "Lena won't be able to take her eyes off you."

"I don't know if I want that," Kara bit her lip.

"You know, that's a good point," Alex waved a finger. "She needs to keep her eyes from here up," Alex made a motion from her collar bone to the top of her head.

"Alex," Kara sighed, rolling her eyes. "I'm twenty-five."

"Yeah, and this is your first date in a while, let alone your first one with a woman," Alex shrugged. "This is a big stepping stone in your life."

"I just—what if this isn't what I think it is?" Kara asked.

"Do you like Lena?" Alex asked.

Kara was silent for a moment. "Yeah," she said. "I really think I do. She just makes me so…happy."

"You can't go wrong when your heart is telling you something," Alex came over and wrapped an arm around Kara. "Only you know what you feel and nobody can tell what it is you're feeling or that what you're feeling is wrong."

"When did you get so wise?" Kara smiled, looking up at her sister.

"You know, I once had my sister at my side when I went through the same thing," Alex grinned.

"Was she helpful?" Kara looked down, sighing.

"She was my rock," Alex whispered. "I wouldn't have been able to do it without her."

At this, Kara looked up again and smiled, pushing her glasses onto the bridge of her nose.

"Now, go on!" Alex hit Kara in the butt, waving her out of the bedroom. "You have a hot date waiting!"

"Alright, alright!" Kara giggled, grabbing her hand purse. She got to the door, opened it, and hesitated. It was only for a second because she then turned and waved at Alex, the biggest smile on her face, before she closed the metal door behind her.

Kara checked her phone for the fifth time in two minutes. She looked up at the restaurant sign— _Beradelli's_ —and then back down the sidewalk. She was early, but she was still anxious she had somehow missed Lena. They said they'd meet outside the restaurant at 6:30 and it was only 6:26. Kara fiddled with the gold feather on her necklace and started rocking back and forth.

"Sorry I'm late," Kara turned around to see Lena behind her.

"Oh! You're not late!" Kara chuckled.

"Well, I'm later than I wanted to be," Lena smiled, her teeth white against her maroon lipstick.

"Shall we?" Kara asked, opening the door for Lena.

"Of course!" Lena grinned, nodding her head in thanks.

Inside, the restaurant smelled of freshly baked bread, herbs, and fragrant wines. The hostess seated them at a small table near the back of the main room, and their waiter came almost immediately after.

"Drinks, ladies?" he asked, a smile on his face.

"I'd like a Chardonnay, please," Lena said.

"Just a water with lemon, please," Kara smiled.

"Of course," he smiled. "I'll be back in a minute to take your orders."

"Thank you," Lena and Kara said.

After their waiter left, Lena looked at Kara. "How are you?"

"Oh, me? I'm—I'm fine," Kara blushed, pushing her glasses back onto her nose.

"Do you not drink?" Lena asked. "No, we've definitely had wine together before."

"Yes, yes we have," Kara smiled. "Now that you know my secret I can say this," she added quietly. "I can't get drunk on human alcohol."

"All the more reason to have some!" Lena waved.

"Thank you, but I'd prefer water tonight." Kara looked up at Lena and her heart swelled for the ninth time that night. She couldn't believe how lucky she was. She had an incredible woman sitting across from her. And what was even better was that there were no secrets. Kara was an open book. She didn't have to lie to Lena anymore, and that was an immense weight off her conscious.

"Wow," Lena remarked softly.

"What?" Kara jerked her head up, whipping it around the restaurant. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Lena chuckled. "You, you're so incredible."

"Oh, I'm just…me," Kara blushed again, looking down.

"Well you, Kara Danvers, are incredible," Lena said. "I've never known anyone like you. You've been there for me since day one, and I love you for that."

Kara's heart skipped a beat. Lena said she loved her. _No, don't overanalyze. She means that in a kind way. Don't get any ideas, Kara._

"I couldn't be where I am without you, Lena," Kara leaned forward. "You have made me fight for what I believe. Even when the world wanted me against you, I stayed true to how I feel and to what I knew was right."

Lena smiled brightly. "Of all the first dates I've had, this is hands down my favorite."

"It helps when the company is so great," Kara said, her eyes creasing from her smile.

Lena reached her hand across the table and Kara put hers over top. "Kara Danvers—"

And just when Kara couldn't think the date could get any better, a terrible sound exploded outside the restaurant. Kara whipped her head to the side and looked out the big glass window only to see an alien wreaking havoc in the streets. Kara sighed internally.

"Talk about bad timing," she huffed, but Lena just laughed. "Get my meal for take-out?" Kara asked Lena as she got up from her seat.

Lena got up too and leaned over, kissing Kara lightly on the cheek. "Call me later?"

"Yeah," Kara smiled, her chest spreading with warmth. "Yeah, I'll call you."


	10. Unaware

Kara rushed out of the restaurant, immediately ducked to the left into an alley, and changed into her supersuit. In seconds, she was out on the street.

"Kara Zor-El!" the alien, a monstrous creature, built like the Hulk, but charcoal gray, shouted. "I've come to—"

"Kill me," Kara finished, rolling her eyes.

"Because—"

"Because my mother banished you to Fort Rozz and now you want revenge," Kara interrupted again. "Yeah, yeah, you're not the only one buddy."

The alien grew enraged, curling his lip. "Now, daughter of Krypton, you will die!" He cried out, charging at Kara.

Kara stood there, her hands on her hips, her stance wide. "Alright, but if you don't mind, could you do it quickly? I have other things I have to get back to." At that, the alien shouted again, growling as his fist almost connected with Kara's head. However, Kara ducked under his arm, flew around him, and came down on the top of his head with her own fist. The force knocked him into the ground, shattering the concrete underneath. He tried to get back up, but Kara flew high, and then shot downward, smashing into the alien with a deadly amount of force. The alien was out cold.

Kara flew back, her arms folded over her chest. "That was the easiest fight I've ever had," she whispered to herself. "Too easy." She looked around, waiting for another attacker, a sniper in the shadows, anything, but nothing happened. "Strange."

The DEO arrived minutes later to take the alien back, and Alex came up to Kara.

"How'd your date go?" Alex asked.

Kara huffed, rolling her eyes. "It was cut short."

"I'm sorry," Alex said.

"No, it's fine," Kara sighed. "Protecting the people of National City comes first. I knew that dating would be hard."

"At least you don't have to be two different people around Lena," Alex rubbed Kara's shoulder.

Kara chuckled, nodding her head. "You're right. That's a little bit of weight off of my chest. I can be all of me around her and she's fully understanding."

"I'll see you back at the DEO," Alex said, "for interrogation."

"Yeah, I'll see you there," Kara nodded, taking a moment, and then shooting off into the sky.

Back at the DEO, Kara landed on the top flat platform between the two meeting stairwells. She stood high, shrugging her cape off her shoulder, and walked down the stairs.

"Jensen," Kara said. "Have you seen Alex?"

"Yeah," he answered, nodding towards a corridor. "She just went to interrogate our alien."

"Thanks," Kara said and went down to the holding cells.

Alex was already down there, her hands on her hips, glaring down the alien. The alien glared right back.

"How's it going?" Kara whispered, coming to a stop right behind Alex.

"He's not saying anything," Alex sighed. "I've threatened him with everything I've got, but he just keeps grinning. I want to punch that stupid smirk right off his face."

"He'll talk," Kara said.

"Ah, Kara Zor-El," the alien gasped, standing. "Finally. I told this incompetent human that I would only talk to you, and at last you are here."

"Listen up," Kara said sternly. "I do the talking around here. If I ask you something, you answer. Got it?"

"You don't scare me," he snorted.

Kara lunged forward, slamming her fist against the glass, causing the whole room to tremble. "I think you may have forgotten how you got here. It was me. I smashed you harder than an avocado for guacamole."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Interesting metaphor."

"So," Kara breathed, "you are going to tell me why you're here— _besides_ the fact that you want to kill me—and we'll all get along just fine."

The alien laughed, long and loud, his head thrown back. "How naïve, Supergirl," he said. "I'm right where I'm supposed to be."

"What does that mean?" Alex scowled.

"Of course you beat me," he said. "I was meant to be here."

"What does that mean?" Kara hissed, stepping closer.

"It means, that while you're in here interrogating me, you're busy forgetting about other things, or should I say—people," he chuckled.

"People?" Alex asked, voicing what Kara was thinking. What people? Who was she not thinking about? There were no events, no ceremonies, nothing that would involve large crowds, so who was she—Kara gasped out loud.

"Lena." Kara glanced over at Alex, her eyes wide. "I haven't called her, and she hasn't called me either. I just left her there!"

"Calm down," Alex said, holding up her hands. "We don't know it's her."

Kara brought out her phone and dialed, waiting breathlessly for Lena to answer.

"Hi, it's Lena—"

"Lena! It's Kara—"

"I can't come to the phone right now, but leave a message for me and I'll get back to you as soon as I can," the message finished playing and then beeped.

"What the hell did you do?" Kara growled, clenching her fists so tightly that her knuckles turned white.

"I did my job," the alien said.

"Where is she?" she stepped closer, her eyes getting hot.

"You can't make me tell you anything."

"Oh, really?" Kara cocked her head. She opened the cell door and flew inside, grabbing the alien by his throat and he eyes turned into fire. "We'll see just how long you last."


	11. A Merciful Edge

**Thank you so much to everyone who left reviews on my last chapter! Your feedback means so much to me! I hope you'll continue to enjoy the chapters I put out because I really enjoy writing this story! –Brielle**

Lena scrunched her brow, hissing softly at the ringing in her ears. She could feel material around her wrists which were behind her back and the back of a chair. She inhaled slowly, trying to flick her eyes open, but it was a struggle. Finally, after several moments of forcing her eyes to stop flickering, Lena managed to look upon a blurry world. What the hell had happened? She lifted her head, adjusting her vision, but there wasn't much to see. She was in a clear, most likely poly-carbon glass cell, and beyond that was only darkness.

"Ah, you're awake," a familiar voice said. "I was beginning to think I'd killed you too quickly."

She couldn't mistake that voice. "Morgan Edge," Lena growled through clenched teeth.

"You're surprised?" he appeared outside the box, his shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his tie was loosened around his collar.

"Not really," Lena said. "Although, I have to say, I am surprised that your ego didn't get in the way. I would have thought you would have kidnapped me publicly so you could take credit for it."

"I want you dead," Edge said, "but I'm not stupid."

"Well, now that's not true," Lena smirked, her eyes set.

Edge narrowed his eyes, staring long and hard at Lena, refusing to reply to her retort. Finally, he opened the containment door and stepped inside, directly in front of Lena.

"You have been after me for too long," he said slowly, menacingly.

"And you've come right back at me," Lena said.

"You know, I had been searching for years to find a weakness, any weakness," Edge said as he began pacing. "But you're Lena Luthor. You're heartless, cold, and oh-so-good at getting what you want."

"I understand you want to tell your whole life story, Edge," Lena sighed, "but I honestly don't care."

"My _point_ ," Edge raised his voice, "is that until now, I couldn't do anything to you expect try and kill you, and that just wouldn't do it for me."

"And what do you think you can do to me?" Lena snorted, leaning back in her chair.

"It's not technically to _you_ , but rather your _girlfriend_ ," Edge smiled gleefully.

Lena felt all the color drain from her face. She tried to not show the effect Edge's words had on her, but she knew she failed miserably.

"Yeah, I saw you in the restaurant with that reporter, Kara Danvers," he said, waving his hand absent-mindedly. "And I can assure you that you will watch her beg for her life."

As soon as Edge said 'Kara Danvers', Lena exhaled. In the moment, she herself had forgotten Kara was Supergirl. And luckily for her, Edge didn't know her true identity either. Some torture technique that would be considering he wouldn't be able to get Kara.

Edge stopped in front of her, his head cocked to the side and a confused expression on his face. "You—you're not saying anything."

"Am I supposed to?" Lena asked, looking up.

"Well, I just told you I was going to make your girlfriend's life miserable and possibly kill her—I don't know I haven't decided yet—and you're just sitting there." Edge seemed baffled.

"Oh, so now I'm not acting like a hostage properly?" Lena retorted.

Edge scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I guess you really are a cold hag."

"Oh, for God's sake," Lena huffed.

"Just stop talking!" Edge yelled, pinching his fingers together.

Lena was a little taken aback by his outburst, but she kept her face neutral. "Oh, come on Edge," she said. "We both know you don't have the balls to kill me yourself. That's why you always have someone else do your dirty work."

"I could kill you here and now," Edge growled.

"No, you can't," Lena said. "You've tried to kill me in a plane filled with explosives, you've tried to poison me, and you've held me at gunpoint. You can't kill me yourself because you have a very thin reputation to uphold."

Edge bent down, leaning his hands on his knees. "Try me," he glared.

Lena stared back, never blinking. She wasn't scared of Morgan Edge. He was all talk without the follow-through. "You don't scare me, Edge."

Then, without a word, Edge pulled a gun out from his belt and pointed it right between Lena's eyes. Lena glanced up at him, but she didn't move. Her heart started to pound, but a small part of her still believed that he wouldn't do it.

"I'm going to get your girlfriend, and then you'll be the one begging me for mercy," Edge whispered. He pulled back his hand only to swing it right back into the side of Lena's temple. Her head snapped to the side, losing consciousness almost instantly. Lena's head hung off to the right, her cheek grazing the top of her shoulder. Edge lifted Lena's chin with the tip of the gun. "Soon, Luthor, you'll regret ever coming after me."


	12. I Am Not My Mother

**I wanted to get this chapter up sooner, but I was home for the weekend and I left my laptop at my dorm. More of Lena will be coming next chapter, and hoping to get in some SuperCorp too pretty soon! Thank you for the comments! Enjoy! -Brielle**

"Raaaggghhh!" Kara screamed, her heat-vision blazing, and her whole body radiating with power. "TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!" She threatened the alien once more, but they had been in here for hours and he hadn't budged.

"Kara!" Alex shouted, wrapping a hand over Kara's shoulder, but Kara swung it off. "Stop, Kara! This isn't helping."

"That's because I haven't touched him yet," she growled, her eyes molten. "One punch and he'd open up."

The alien smirked, huddled in the corner of the cell. He looked like he was trying to act tough, but Kara knew he'd break as soon as he felt pain.

"We need to find her," Kara said, whirling on Alex.

"We've already tried tracing her phone, and you've searched everywhere for her," Alex said. "We might just have to wait until Winn finds something," she shrugged.

"NO," Kara snapped. "If this was Maggie, you wouldn't be standing still. You would be doing anything you could to find her, even if that meant getting physical with a prisoner."

Alex opened her mouth, but then she closed it. Kara was right; she'd do anything to get Maggie back if she was lost.

"So, you either let me do what I need to do to get Lena back, or I'll go through you," Kara whispered desperately.

Alex sighed, hanging her head. "I can't stop you," she said, motioning towards the cell again. "Just know that whatever you do, you can't take back."

Kara's jaw clenched, but she turned, throwing her cape behind her, and went back into the cell. She grabbed the alien by his throat and lifted him off the ground, squeezing her other hand into a fist. "Let's try this one last time, guacamole. Where is Lena?" The alien's eyes widened ever so slightly, but he kept his mouth shut. "Fine," Kara said and thrusted her fist into his gut. He grunted, immediately doubling over, but Kara hit him again.

"WHERE IS SHE!?"

"NO," he coughed.

"I'll give you one more chance," Kara snarled through clenched teeth. "Where is she?" The alien just shook his head. "Fine." Kara raised the alien up with one arm, a good foot above the ground, and then launched him into the opposite wall. Before he even had time to register what happened, she was on top of him, beating him bloody.

"Enough, Kara!" Alex yelled, catching her forearm. "You definitely won't get anything out of him if he's dead."

Kara was breathing heavily, her fists were covered in his blood, but she backed off, stumbling off of him. "Where is Lena Luthor?" she whispered.

"I don't know," he said finally, his voice cracking. "I was hired to distract you, that's all."

"Then who hired you?"

He glared at Kara, but she raised her fist and he gave in. "Morgan Edge," he hissed.

Surely she didn't hear that right. "Did you say Morgan Edge?" Kara asked.

"Yeah, that's what I said."

"You've got to be kidding me," Kara huffed, throwing her hands in the air.

"We can find Morgan Edge," Alex said. "He's traceable."

"He knows about Supergirl though," Kara said. "He's got a lead-lined safe room for Christ's sake."

"Now that we know who we're looking for, I'll have Winn get on it right away," Alex nodded at her sister before taking off.

"Do the citizens of National City know this is how you treat aliens?" he asked, still slumped on the ground.

Kara turned to him, looking down on him, her arms across her chest. She was going to give him a snarky retort, but she found the words caught in her throat. This wasn't how she treated aliens. She treated them, for the most part, with the knowledge that they're living creatures too. That went out the window, and she hadn't even realized what she was doing. If the perpetrator was a threat, then she'd eliminate it, but this was an alien already in their custody, doing no further harm. She turned over her hand and peered down at her bloody knuckles.

"What have I done?" Her whisper as barely audible, but the alien heard it.

"You think you're all that, but you're no better than any of us," he said. "Fort Rozz would have had a nice, dank cell just for you."

"No, the difference between me and you, is that I do this because I believe in the greater good," Kara said. "I don't always make the right choices, but every decision I make is because I believe it to be the right one."

"Shut up with all that righteous crap," the alien snorted.

"I'm no god," Kara said, "and I'm certainly not righteous, but I do the best that I can for the people of National City."

"You're a hypocrite," he said, wiping away some blood from his nose.

"At least I'm not a murderer," Kara glared back at him, knowing she pulled a low card.

"No, but your mother was."

"Don't talk about my mother," Kara warned.

"She got what she deserved," he cackled.

Kara sped forward, ready to strike, but she stopped. She took a deep breath, lowering he hand. "I am not my mother," she said quietly. "Justice will be served correctly for you. You will have a trial, and you will get what you deserve… _fairly_."

"I look forward to seeing you fall," he growled, slowly, deliberately, and harshly.

"Maybe one day," Kara said. "But not today." She left the cell, closing the door, and then went to go find Alex, erasing the alien from her mind.


	13. Insight

**I wanted to write this chapter focusing on how I'd like to see Lex's and Lena's relationship when they were young. I picture them being closer as kids and then growing apart after Lex goes off the deep end. Just something I wanted to explore. -Brielle**

The ground crunched under the soles of her heavy boots, but her toes were so cold they were losing feeling. The sky was laced with gray and blue purple-tinted clouds, and the sun was setting quickly, losing the little bit of yellow it had. Lena blew a hot breath into her cupped hands, trying to thaw out her fingers, but the bitter wind bit any exposed skin. She stumbled in a circle, trying to figure out where she was, but there was only field and wood for miles. Everything looked the same covered in snow, and it didn't help that she couldn't think straight.

"Lena, you idiot," she cursed herself. She shouldn't have left her friends, but they wanted to get into Zach's truck and make donuts in old man Hickor's field, and Lena wasn't going to get into a moving vehicle with three other drunk teenagers. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand again, but that wouldn't get rid of the alcoholic smell wafting from her steamy breath. Stumbling over broken corn stalks, she tried to make her way through the trampled, brown, and abandoned cornfield, but the scotch was affecting her motor functions. She should have listened to her brother when he said Zach and Trey were "bumbling imbeciles who like to attack the vulnerable." But Lena had fallen for Trey's smooth talking, and because of him, she'd done so many things to regret her senior year of high school. Luckily, school was a joke, so she didn't have to worry about her grades or losing her spot as Valedictorian, but if anyone ever found out about the things she'd done, she'd never get into any college.

Lena shakily pulled out her cell phone, but it wouldn't turn on. Frustrated, she threw it, grimacing when the cold in her limbs shot pain up her arm. "Aghh!" she grunted in frustration. She collapsed to her knees, falling on cobs, leaves, grass, and cold snow. She shook her head, not believing the situation she was in. How could she have been so stupid? Trey, the guy who had flashed his charming smile, given her his jacket for the Homecoming game, and given her plenty of adventures, had left her out in the middle of nowhere, intoxicated and without warmth.

"Trey!" Lena shouted at the air. "Damn you!"

As she looked up at the sky, she realized with a jolt, that there was barely any light left. Soon she'd be out here in the dark, in single digit temperatures. She glanced down at her fingers which had taken on a blue tint. Immediately she started rubbing her hands together vigorously, hoping to spread some warmth.

"Get up," she whispered to herself. "Get moving. Stay warm."

With some effort, Lena pushed herself to her feet, and began wavering her way across the open field. The only thing she could think was that she should have listened to Lex. He was right the whole time. Trey was only using her. Now that she'd finally stood up to him, he'd thrown her away.

"Lex," she breathed, the cold sinking to her bones now. "I'm sorry. I should have heeded your advice…" Lena tripped over a rooted stalk and fell to her knees, her already cold face scraping onto ice and snow. Moaning, she brought a hand to her cheek and wiped off the ice along with streaks of blood. She flopped over onto her back and closed her eyes. The ground was so comfortable, and the light was gone, so maybe she could stay here until day.

 _No_ , a voice in her head told her. _If you stay here, you'll die_. Lena didn't want to die. She had so much she wanted to do. Her jeans were muddied and wet, her sweatshirt was stained with alcohol, and her jacket was torn at the sleeve, but still she pushed on. Only when she couldn't see two inches in front of her did her legs give out.

"Lex," she pleaded quietly, futilely, dragging her numb fingers across the surface of the frozen ground. "Please. Please find me." Then, her eyes closed.

"Lena!" a voice, deep and sharp woke her from her daze. "Lena, where are you!?"

Lena, trembling, pushed onto her elbows and waved. "Here, I'm here!"

"Lena!" he said, and she could hear the sound of crunching snow and snapping stalks under a heavy footfall. Lex's head appeared over the horizon, his dark brown hair short yet ruffled. He was wearing his track and field varsity jacket, a sweatshirt like Lena, and his jeans were worn. Lena had forgotten how big her brother was until he was there. He came sprinting through the tall grass, his face red. He was a senior in college, but he was home on winter break, which, until now, Lena hadn't considered to be in her favor. Lex stopped over her, his misty breath forming around his lips and his chest rising and falling quickly. "Oh my God, Lena."

"Lex," Lena whimpered, reaching for him.

"I'm here," he said, grabbing onto Lena's arm and pulling her to her feet. Her legs weren't ready to hold weight yet, so they gave out, but Lex caught her. He carefully cradled his little sister in his arms, and Lena hung onto him as if her life depended on it. "I've got you."

"I'm so, so sorry," Lena hiccupped.

"You're lucky," he said, and Lena wasn't sure if he was angry or relieved. "If I hadn't lost your cell phone signal, I never would have thought anything was wrong."

"Trey left me here," she breathed.

"I know," Lex said, a slight growl in his throat. "I found him and his buddies making a commotion in the diner, and when I didn't see you, I went over to talk to him."

"What did you do?" Lena asked, her eyes wide.

"I asked him where you were."

"Lex, _what did you do_?" Lena demanded.

"I threatened to beat him to a pulp if he didn't tell me where you were," Lex confessed. "I didn't have to do anything though. He was so drunk that I just shoved him and he fell over."

"You were right, Lex," Lena said. "I was stupid to trust him."

"You're still a kid," Lex said, carrying Lena through the cornfield. "You're smart, but sometimes you don't see what's in front of you."

"Mother loves you so much," Lena said. "I just want her to accept me too."

"I have a knack for inventing things," Lex shrugged. "You'll find what you're good at eventually."

"I wanted to try and please Mother by following in your footsteps, but I'm just not as good," Lena huffed, trying to keep her eyes open.

"Yeah," Lex chuckled. "A couple of those machines should probably be painted pink 'cause they're just too cute."

"Thank you for finding me," Lean sighed, loosening her grip on her brother's jacket.

"Anytime, L," he said, and Lena could feel him smirking. "And I won't tell Mother about the under-aged drinking as long as you promise to not get involved with any more guys like Trey."

"Deal," Lena coughed. Then, she slowly sank into a warm darkness, rocked to sleep by her brother's walking.


	14. Unworthy

Gasping, Lena jerked awake, instantly thrashing. It took a moment to remember where she was—a cell. She sighed heavily, wishing she could do something more. She wasn't very strong to begin with, let alone have super strength like Kara.

"No, but you've got a brain, Lena," she whispered to herself. "Think." She looked around her, at every crack and crevasse, scanning the little room for any signs of weakness. The edges were bolted shut, but if she could get loose, maybe she could unscrew them. _Not likely though_ , she thought. Then she realized there was a small camera in the top corner, diagonally behind her on the right. He was watching her. Well, when she gets free, she'll give him a finger in the air. She looked down at the chair she was sitting on—it was wooden. She could use gravity and a little leverage and hopefully break the arms off the chair. Or, better yet, stand and use the windows of the cell as a target. Lena pushed up, wobbling over to the door, and swung her body back and forth, each time a cracking sound splitting through the air. Finally, after several minutes of slamming the chair against the cell door, the legs and arm snapped off, splintering on the floor.

"Finally," Lena sighed, pulling her right hand out of the rope attached to the broken arm and then freed her other. She bent down and tossed the arm of the chair in her palm, levying its weight in her hand. Then, she turned and whipped the wood at the camera in the corner of the room, a small explosion sparking on impact. "Have fun replacing your equipment, Edge."

"For God's sake, Lena!" a crackly voice came on over the speaker. "I just bought all that stuff!"

"Oh, did I break Morgan Edge's toy?" she pouted sarcastically.

"You're getting on my last nerve, Luthor."

"Are you at the _edge_ of your patience?" Lena chuckled, smirking triumphantly.

"You know what—" Silence followed.

Edge came out of the shadows, storming towards the cell. His face was red and he looked flustered. He slid a key card on the side of cell and yanked the door open, storming in. He grabbed Lena by the throat before she could react. "Did I not hit you hard enough?" Lena tried to reply, but she couldn't breathe. She tried to peel his hand away from her throat, but despite his size, Edge was strong. "You and your family. You're always breaking things that don't belong to you."

"Do—do you…expect me to be…sorry?" she gasped.

"No," Edge growled. "I _expect_ you to pay for all the pain and misery you've caused me."

"Well, that's good…then."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not…sorry…about…anything…I've done," she managed to get out.

"You bitch," Edge threw her against the wall, cracking the back of her skull against it. "If I didn't want to see you suffer more than see you dead, you wouldn't be alive right now."

Lena stopped struggling, looked him straight in the eye, and laughed out loud.

"What's so damn funny?" Edge subconsciously tilted his head.

"You think you're so terrible," Lena laughed, "but you're nothing." Edge was silent. "You think you're bad? You don't know anything, Morgan Edge. Until you watch your own mother go into a lake and drown while you stand there, or choose saving Supergirl over your boyfriend, or kill an innocent boy for a science experiment, you can't say that you're a bad person. I let my mother die. I stood there while she drowned, so yes, Edge, I am always breaking things. I tried for years to convince the world that I wasn't a Luthor, but in reality, I knew I belonged with them because I _was_ one of them."

Edge seemed taken aback by Lena's confession, but his stare remained hard. "Boo-hoo. That only gives me more of a reason to end you. Does Kara know about all of this?" Lena looked away. "No. Of course she doesn't. Because Lena Luthor only matters to Lena Luthor. Nobody else is worthy of her secrets."

"Shut up."

"I don't love anyone but myself because only I am worthy of my time."

"Shut. Up."

"Oh, and Kara Danvers? She's just a tool that I'm using to find love because I never received any from my God-awful, messed-up family."

"SHUT UP," Lena yelled, tearing Edge's hand away from her throat. She lashed out, but she didn't know how to fight. She managed to connect her fist to the side of Edge's head, but as soon as he reeled away, his hand caught her outstretched one, twisted it, and snapped her wrist. Lena cried out, falling to the floor, her hand to her chest.

Edge gave Lena his best fake pout. "Did I hit a nerve?"

Lena was breathing heavily, and tears welled up, but she refused to let them fall. Morgan Edge wasn't worthy of her tears. He wasn't worthy of her tears, but there were others who were. Kara. Kara was worthy of all that she was. _I'm the one who isn't worthy of Kara's love_ , she thought. _What did I do to deserve her? Nothing_. She thought that she would never support Supergirl again after the fighting they did over her possession of Kryptonite, but they worked it out. And then it didn't seem to matter after she found out Kara was Supergirl. She couldn't imagine how Kara felt, knowing how she acted around Supergirl who was really Kara. Yet she loved her anyway.

"That pain you're feeling now?" Edge said. "That will be nothing compared to the pain you'll feel when I get your girlfriend in here. Just you wait, Luthor."


	15. Over the Edge

**Thank you so much to all of you who read my story and review! Your words, even if it's just one, really mean a lot to me! If you ever have another fandom you'd like me to write about, or a prompt you'd like me to do, let me know and I'll see what I can do! Thank you so much! -Brielle**

Kara stood hunched over her desk at Cat Co. James had taken over for Lena, telling the floor that Lena was just out sick with the severe flu that was going around. Kara was worried. She was worried that they weren't able to trace either Edge's or Lena's phones, she was worried that she couldn't see Lena, and even more worried that she couldn't hear her. She was so used to having Lena's heartbeat in the back of her brain that now, it was so…empty. She sighed, shaking her head.

"Hey," Winn said, standing close. "We'll find her."

"If he hurt her—" she resisted the urge to crush her fingers right through the edge of her desk.

"Come on," Winn smirked uneasily. "This is Lena Luthor we're talking about. If anyone can stand up to Edge, it's her."

"Yeah," Kara nodded her head, biting her bottom lip. "Yeah, you're right. She'll hold on until we get there." She sat down, continuing to nod to herself. "I hope," she added quietly.

Lena finally got up from the floor, her wrist a burning throb. It was swollen, severely bruised, and she couldn't move it. Her fingers she could move, but only the slightest bit and with great difficulty. Through her pain-muddled brain, she had been trying to think of what she could do. She sat back on her heels, a thought coming to her. She glanced behind her at the broken camera on the ground. Yes, that would work. She stood, hurrying over to it, her mind running faster than she ever could. She took the camera in her hands and began dissecting it, looking for the pieces she could use. She found her phone on the ground near her. Edge had taken the battery out—that's fine; she didn't need it. She only needed the main circuits of the phone. She took a few wires from the base of the camera, attached them to the circuit board of the phone, and watched it turn on. Now, she couldn't do anything with the phone to really help her, but she could use the camera's signal in the cell to send a message to the DEO.

"God, I hope this works," she inhaled.

"Hello?" Kara asked as she picked up. "What's up, Alex?"

"We just receive a message from Lena."

"What? How? When?" Kara was on her feet immediately.

"Only moments ago," Alex replied. "I tried to trace the location of the message, but something wouldn't let me lock onto the origin of the signal."

"What did she say?"

"Only one sentence. I'm not sure what it means though," Alex said. "Over the Edge."

Kara started pacing, her phone sweating in her hand. "I know exactly what that means."

"I figured the Edge meant Morgan, but the rest was a mystery to me," Alex sighed. "You know what she means?"

"Yeah, I do," Kara said. "Last year, when Lena was sick, she kept coming to work. She looked awful and she felt awful, but she refused to acknowledge her illness. She was pretending to not be in pain, to not be miserable, but I saw through her façade. I told her not to push herself over the edge because her company needed her, and they wouldn't have a boss if she kept pretending she wasn't hurting."

"So, what's Lena saying?"

"She needs me to pretend. I have a feeling Edge will be involved in this, but it's a warning for me," Kara nodded, standing still next to her desk.

"Put your comm in and keep me updated," Alex's voice came through.

"Got it."

"And Kara," Alex said.

"Yeah?"

"Be safe."

"Always." Kara hung up and forced herself to sit back down. Edge would be coming, and apparently, she would have to pretend something. What though? Would Edge try to hurt her? Would she have to pretend she's human? Pretend that she's really Kara Danvers? Kara twiddled her pencil between her fingers, tapping the eraser on the surface of the desk lightly. How long? And when would she know?

"Miss Danvers."

Kara jumped, fixing her glasses. "Yes?"

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to startle you," Morgan Edge smirked, and for some reason, Kara didn't think he was sorry in the least.

"No, no, it's fine," she smiled. "I was just lost in thought. Can I help you, Mr. Edge?"

"As a matter of fact, I believe you can," he straightened his tie. "You were writing an article on the oil pollution in the National City bay, correct?"

"Uh, well, yes, sir," she adjusted her glasses again.

"I found out some information that you may want to use in your article. May we step outside and talk?" he gestured to the elevator across the room.

"Oh! Yes, yes, of course," Kara chuckled, gathering her notepad, pen, and recorder. "I'm always looking for another perspective."

"Good because I believe I have a very unique one," Morgan said.

As they stepped into the elevator, Kara pressed the down button and waited for the doors to close. She could hear Morgan rustling with something in his jacket pocket, and she glanced over at him. Both hands were in his pockets, but she could see that he was clutching something heavy and metal in his hand. This was it. She was right about Lena's message. He was here to kidnap Kara Danvers. And Kara would have to pretend to be a helpless human. This will be tough, she thought.

"Which floor?" she asked.

"Ground, if you don't mind. I'd like to talk outside; it is a beautiful day after all," Edge smiled, but it appeared forced.

"Fine by me," Kara said and pressed the 'G'."

Before Kara could even get her finger off the lit button, she felt something hit the back of her head. It didn't hurt her whatsoever, but she closed her eyes and grunted, falling to her knees. She acted dazed, disoriented, sinking to her side.

"Kara Danvers," Edge said, wielding the small, dense metal pipe as a weapon. "Did you ever consider how your life would be by being Lena Luthor's girlfriend?"

 _He knows we're dating?_

"Because I would have been very careful about how I date. I wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of the city. And Lena Luthor, well, she's always been on the wrong side of this city."

"It's you," she gasped, feigning innocence. "You're the one who took Lena."

"That woman has gotten on my last nerve. She and her family need to be taught a lesson."

"Lena Luthor, is not her family," Kara said. "She is kind, compassionate, and brilliant."

"She is brilliant, I'll give you that," Edge shrugged. "but kind? Compassionate? Those words don't belong in the same sentence as Luthor."

"You're despicable," Kara growled.

"No, I'm just playing the long game," Edge smirked and then brought the metal pipe down on the side of Kara's face. She cried out, snapping he head to the side, and then slumped over, keeping her body as still as possible. If Edge found out she wasn't really unconscious, then her cover would be blown.

"Let's see how tough you are in front of your girlfriend now, Lena," he whispered.

 _Don't worry_ , Lena, Kara thought. _I'll be there soon_.


	16. Kiss the Girl

Lena hid the pieces of camera when she heard footsteps coming towards the cell. She stood, no longer cradling her wrist, swallowing the pain instead. Her heart dropped when she saw Edge dragging Kara on the ground by the collar of her shirt. Had Kara not gotten her message? How was he able to stop her? Nothing should have happened? Did he know she was Supergirl? So many thoughts ran through Lena's head as she gawked at Morgan Edge.

"Kara…"

"I told you I'd get your girlfriend," Edge smirked, throwing Kara down onto the cement floor. "Now, when she wakes up, you'll be in a world of hurt." He kicked Kara in the back and left, slamming the cell door behind him.

"Kara…how did he do this?" Lena bent down, stroking Kara's blond hair and tucking a strand behind her ear.

"Lena," Kara whispered, softly yet clearly.

"Kara! Oh my God, are you alright?" Lena slapped a palm to her chest.

"Are there cameras in here?"

"Uh, no, no," Lena stuttered. "There was one, but I broke it."

"Oh, good," she sighed and opened her eyes. "Hi," she smiled, her eyes bright.

"Kara, what—"

"I got your message!" she shrugged. "Alex told me that you sent 'Over the Edge,' and I remembered. I wasn't completely sure, but I was hoping I was right."

"Edge came to find you," Lena said. "He said he was going to find you and bring you here so that I'd suffer."

Kara kneaded her brow. "What an awful man," she sighed. "But, yeah, he did. He came to Cat Co. He asked about one of my articles and if he could tell me some information that may help. After getting your message, I knew it wasn't a coincidence that he showed up. When he hit me in the back of the head with a pipe, I faked unconsciousness."

"You pretended," Lena smiled, pride in her voice.

"Yes ma'am I sure did!" Kara chuckled. "Come on, let's get you out of here," she pushed up on her hands and stood, wiping dirt and streaks off her blouse, but she stopped. "Oh my God what happened to your arm?"

"Oh, nothing," Lena tried to wave her concern off, but Kara was insistent.

"Edge did this to you?"

"It's _fine_ , Kara," Lena said, internally begging her to drop it.

"No, it's not fine!" she stared into her arm, looking at the shattered bones. "Your forearm in broken and your wrist is dislocated. That most definitely is _not_ fine!"

"Kara, don't—Where are you going?"

Kara stormed toward the door, her face set. "I'm going to find Edge."

"And do what?"

"Punch him repeatedly until he falls down," she barked back.

"Kara, Kara!" Lena yelled, catching her by the wrist. "Don't be stupid. If you go out of here as Kara you could blow your cover."

"Then I'll change into Supergirl," she huffed.

"So Kara Danvers comes in and Supergirl goes out? Come on, Kara, you're not thinking straight!"

"Well, we both know that's true in more ways than one." Kara had meant it to be funny, but she said it more aggressively than she wanted to.

Lena shook her head slowly, pulling Kara closer by the waist. "Listen." Kara's eyes widened and she nodded, shutting her mouth. "I know you want to protect me, and I love you for that, but you can't be reckless. Not around someone like Morgan Edge. If he gets wind that you and _her_ are connected, there won't be anything to stop him from tearing you apart. So please, let's just get out of here, okay?" She looked into Kara's blue eyes and she felt her squeeze her hand.

"Alright," Kara sighed, staring back, looking deep into Lena's emerald green orbs. "You're lucky I like you."

"Oh, really?" Lena grinned, leaning closer to Kara's face. " _I'm_ the lucky one?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah?"

"Mm-hmm," Kara grinned back, chuckling, her hands finding the waist of Lena's jeans. They stared at one another, inches away, Lena's hand grasping Kara's wrist, and Kara's hands fiddling with the belt loops on Lena's pants. Lena looked down, suddenly timid, but she pressed her lips to Kara's, and Kara inhaled before returning the gesture with fervor. Kara could still smell Lena's faded perfume. It was entwined in the strands of her hair, soaked into the fabric of her skin, and she loved it. Lena was surprised by how soft Kara's lips were. With how much she flies, she assumed they'd be a little chapped, but they were just the opposite. Kara's hands moved from her hips up to her face, cupping her hands around her jaw, her thumbs brushing against her cheeks. And Lena moved her good hand up to Kara's head, twisting her fingers in her hair. Without thinking, she brought her injured arm up and tried to spread her fingers, but pain shot up her arm. She gasped, pulling away from Kara.

"Oh my goodness, are you alright?" Kara gasped.

"No—I mean yeah, I'm fine," she chuckled weakly.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No! No, you didn't hurt me. It was my own fault," she shook her head.

Kara sighed, closing her eyes. "Thank God."

"Let's get out of here now, yeah?" Lena asked.

"Of course," Kara smiled, taking a hand and breaking the lock.

"Aaannnddd when we get back, we can continue what we were doing?" Lena bit her lip, tilting her head.

Kara pointed to Lena's wrist and then between them. "As soon as your wrist gets put back together, we'll get together," Kara grinned, her face sultry, and Lena thought that was as sexy as anything she'd ever seen.

"Yes, ma'am Miss Danvers," Lena's jaw dropped, a smile forming.

"Let's get out of here," Kara said and they took off running.


	17. No Funny Business

"Alex!" Kara yelled as the two women stumbled into the DEO. "I've got her!"

"Thank God," Alex sighed, running over to them, putting her hands on their shoulders. "Come on, let's get you checked out."

"She's got a broken arm and dislocated wrist," Kara said, nodding to Lena's hand curled in on itself.

Alex nodded curtly. "Medbay it is."

Kara continued to support Lena, her weight practically nothing on her. She looked down at her and realized—even though her face was bloody, dirty, and bruised—that Lena was still the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Her straggly black hair was still shiny and soft, and despite the pain etched in her features, she held herself courageously. Kara had to force her eyes away from Lena when they reached the medbay, and it was hard to do. She wanted to stay with her, to be there for her.

"Stay with me?" Lena asked, refusing to let go of Kara's hand.

Kara looked up Alex who was putting on latex gloves and collecting several harmless-looking tools on a tray. She creased her brows, tilting her head, and Alex sighed, a smile appearing. "Yes, of course you can stay, Kara."

"Thanks, Alex," Kara smiled, squeezing Lena's hand reassuringly.

"Lena, I have to set your wrist because it is out of place," Alex took hold of her wrist as gently as possible.

"Do it," Lena nodded, her jaw clenched.

Alex shot her a wary look before feeling for the joint, wrapping both hands around it, and then snapping it back into place as quickly as possible. The crack wasn't as loud as the scream that left Lena's mouth. She cried out, covering her mouth with her other hand, her usually pale complexion a shade whiter.

"That's it, you're done," Kara wrapped a strong arm around her shoulders, rubbing her hands gently up and down.

"Oh my God," Lena gasped, her voice trembling. "That hurt like hell."

"I thought you actually handled it pretty well," Alex grinned from across the small room. "I've had burly guys cry when resetting bones before, so I'm impressed." She came over with a small device, the size of a shirt button, and a sleek black wrist brace.

"Oh, no," Lena shook her head. "I'm not wearing that," she pointed at the things in Alex's hands and folded her arms across her chest, wincing.

"Yes, you are," Alex said firmly. "Even though I set your wrist, your forearm is still broken. It's either this or a clunky cast—your choice."

Kara tilted her head and pouted slightly, causing Lena to flick her eyes up and sigh.

"God, Kara, you know I can't say no when you make that face." Kara beamed. "Fine! Fine. I will wear the brace," Lena stuck her arm out in surrender.

Alex showed Lena the two devices she had. "This," she showed Lena the "button," "is a like an exoskeleton. Once I place it, it will wrap around your arm and keep it from moving."

"Then why do I need the brace too?"

"Have you seen one of these before?" Alex asked.

"No."

"That's why," Alex pointed a finger.

"Alright, alright," Lena raised her hands—carefully—in surrender so Alex could place the device on her forearm. As soon as Alex put it down, it made small whirring noises and sprouted legs like a spider. The legs were thin, but they were strong. In seconds, Lena had a gauntlet of protective metal from her forearm down around the palm of her hand. She turned her hand, studying the device wide-eyed.

"This is fascinating," she whispered. "What metal is this?"

"It's an alien metal," Alex said. "It's as strong, if not stronger than titanium alloy, and it also has very similar characteristics."

"Incredible."

"Come on," Kara said.

"Where are we going?" Lena asked as Kara helped her slide off the bed.

"Back to my place," she said.

"Kara, she's got a severe concussion," Alex scolded.

"Exactly. She needs someone to wake her up during the night to make sure she's alright," Kara said. "We can go to my apartment and put on a movie or something, maybe get a bite to eat, and then I can make sure she's alright."

"Kara—"

"You know, we never did get to finish our date," Lena raised her eyebrow.

"I'm all yours this time," Kara grinned, and Lena noticed that her nose scrunched up. Kara was too cute for words.

"And I'm all yours," Lena whispered, leaning into Kara's deceptively strong body. She wrapped her arm around her waist and buried the side of her face into Kara's shoulder.

"Hey," Alex stared at the two of them. "No funny business, got it?"

"Alex," Kara rolled her eyes.

"Yes, ma'am," Lena saluted sarcastically.

"I swear…" Alex sighed, walking away, shaking her head.

"Come on," Kara smiled, squeezing Lena's shoulder comfortingly. "Let's go get you settled."

"Yes, ma'am," Lena grinned, and Kara noticed how her dimples appeared, making her heart melt, and she felt like the luckiest alien on earth.

 **I was thinking of doing a Christmas-themed chapter next time in leu of the upcoming holiday season! Thank you so much to everyone who reads and likes my stories; it means so much to me! All I want for Christmas is you guys! Thank you so much!**

 **-Brielle**


	18. Always

Kara opened the door to her apartment, letting Lena go inside. There were a few lamps lit dimly, so the open room was a beautiful bronze hue.

"Make yourself comfortable, okay?" Kara said, grinning. "Do you want tea, coffee, anything?"

"Some tea would be nice," Lena smiled softly, hugging her arms closer to her.

"Here," Kara came over, guiding Lena to the couch. "Get cozy and warm, and I'll be in in a minute." She wrapped her favorite teal blanket around Lena's shoulders, planting a kiss on the top of her head.

"Thank you," Lena whispered, her cheeks rosy.

Kara went back into the kitchen and got out a kettle and filled it with water. While she waited for the water to boil, she picked out Lena's favorite tea and got her some Tylenol with a glass of water. She cradled two pills in the palm of her hand and took the water over to Lena. "Some pain medicine," Kara said and Lena willingly swallowed both pills obediently. From the corner of her eye, Kara watched Lena. She watched as she pulled the blanket closer under her chin, watched her eyes wander around the familiar apartment, taking in her paintings, her picture frames, and the books on the shelves. She watched as multiple emotions washed over her expression, but a small smile was visible the entire time. Kara jumped when the kettle whistled, so, fixing her glasses, she got Lena her tea.

"Careful," Kara whispered, sinking into the cushion next to Lena, "it's hot."

Lena turned and burrowed her temple into Kara's shoulder, cupping the mug in her hands. Kara wrapped an arm around her, rubbing a hand up and down her shoulder. "Have the pain pills kicked in yet?"

Lena nodded, squinting. "Yes."

Kara looked behind her at the lamps. "Is the light hurting your eyes?"

"A little, but it's not bad."

"I'll shut them off," she said and got up, leaving only the fairy lights strung in the curtains on. "Better?"

"Much," Lena chuckled, sipping her tea. "Thank you, Kara."

Kara tilted her head, biting her lip, and she couldn't stop her hand from stroking Lena's bruised face lightly. Lena didn't pull away, but rather, she looked up at Kara, her green eyes twinkling. "I'm sorry I wasn't there," Kara sighed, cupping Lena's jaw in her palm.

"You came, that's all that matters," Lena shrugged, leaning in to Kara's touch.

"I never should have left you at the restaurant."

"You have a job to do as Supergirl, and I could never come between you and the people of National City."

"You _are_ my people, Lena," Kara leaned forward, arching her eyebrows.

"You know, I may not be Supergirl, but I can take care of myself," Lena smirked, scooching closer to Kara's body.

"Oh, I know," Kara giggled, adjusting her glasses. "You're one of the strongest women I know," she leaned her head against Lena's.

"But," Lena exhaled, curling up tighter, "sometimes I don't mind being saved."

Kara scooted around, bringing her knee up under herself, and stared at Lena. "I promise, that as long as you want me, I will be there for you."

"Kara Danvers or Supergirl?"

"Both," Kara said. "But mostly Kara Danvers. As long as you let me, I will be by your side."

"Then come here," Lena smiled, wrapping an arm over Kara's stomach and pulling her closer to herself. Kara took her mug and put it on the table next to her, and then snuggled deeper into the couch, one arm around Lena, and her other hand over Lena's.

"Try to get some rest," Kara whispered, kissing Lena's temple.

"You'll stay here?" Lena mumbled, her face hidden in Kara's waves.

"Always."


	19. What Makes Us Human

"Lena. Lena, you have to wake up, okay? Just for a moment," Kara whispered, stroking Lena's cheek.

"Hmm?"

"I have to check your pupils to make sure your concussion hasn't gotten worse," Kara said.

Lena sat up, away from the warm cocoon of Kara's arm, and blinked several times. "What time is it?"

Kara looked at her watch. "About 11:30."

"Have you slept at all?"

"I'm fine, Lena," Kara tilted her head, her glasses now on top of the end table.

"You didn't answer the question," Lena raised an eyebrow. "Have you slept?"

"No, I haven't," Kara admitted. "I'm not tired though, and someone has to wake you up to make sure you're fine," she said, her fingers wrapping a wave of hair around themselves.

"Kara," Lena sighed, pouting. "You have to get some sleep. I'm fine."

"How's your arm?" Kara asked, completely ignoring Lena's previous statement.

"Stop changing the subject."

"How is your arm?" Kara repeated, calmly, caringly, yet sternly. She stared Lena in the eyes, compassion filled in them.

"It's aching, but it's not too bad," Lena said, rolling her shoulders.

"I'll get more pain meds," Kara said, unfurling herself from the couch.

"No, Kara—"

"They'll help keep the swelling down."

"Kara, please," Lena exhaled a little louder than she intended and Kara turned, her brow crinkling. "I don't want them."

"Why not?"

"I hate when my head gets foggy, and I'd rather deal with a headache than not thinking clearly," she said.

"But, Lena—"

"I said no, Kara."

Kara nodded, walking back to the couch with her hands raised. "If you don't want them, then I won't argue."

"Thank you," Lena inhaled deeply, scrunching her nose slightly.

"I just hate seeing you in pain," Kara whispered, playing with a straggly strand of hair form Lena's messy bun. "If I could stop it all I would."

"I know you would," Lena smiled, "but then I wouldn't be human."

"I don't know how you can deal with such pain and discomfort everyday."

"I've grown up with it, so I'm all used to it," Lena shrugged. "Dealing with what makes us human has also made us stronger."

"I wouldn't last a day," Kara sniffed.

"Oh, I think you would," Lena smiled, shrugging.

"Actually, let me correct myself. I haven't lasted a day. I was human for a day once, and in the first few hours I broke my arm," she chuckled.

"What on earth were you doing?" Lena gasped.

"Trying not to die," Kara smirked meekly. "It was a few years ago during the huge earthquake that hit National City."

Lena shook her head. "You know, that makes so much sense now. Supergirl disappeared during that time and everyone was wondering where she was."

"Surprise," Kara smiled.

Lena sighed, her face neutralizing. "Kara—"

"Oh, sorry," Kara apologized as her phone starting buzzing. "Hello? Alex? Um, yeah, of course…well, I don't want to leave Lena here alone."

"I'll be fine," Lena insisted.

"Well…" Kara glanced over at Lena. "Okay, yeah. I'll meet you there." She hung up, immediately getting up from the couch. "Please try to get some rest. I'll be back as soon as I can, okay?"

Lena nodded. "I'll be here."

Kara smiled, stepping a few feet back. Then, she unzipped her hoodie to reveal the House of El symbol, and took off in a blur out the window.


	20. Let Me Help You, Girl of Steel

Kara tucked her arms around her head as she stumbled through her open window, her cape getting tangled in her feet as she rolled across the floor. She winced, her nose scrunching up.

"Oh, yeah, that smarts," she gasped quietly, throwing her cape out of the way. She wobbled to her feet, tossing her hair out of her face, keeping a palm over her side. Careful not to make any more noise, Kara slid a hand over the edge of the island table, using the hard surface to balance herself. She glanced over at Lena asleep on the couch and, as she made her way into her bedroom, she looked at the clock on her nightstand.

"2:07," she huffed, shaking her head. "That took longer than I expected."

Flipping a small lamp on, Kara took off her supersuit, wincing at her tender side. She put on a pair of loose sweatpants and ankle socks, keeping her top only in a sports bra so she could see her wound properly. Standing in front of her wall mirror, Kara squinted in the dim light, prodding at the edges of the cut, just to be sure she wouldn't bleed out before she could get to the DEO.

"It should be fine," Kara said to herself. "If it hasn't healed by tomorrow—well, rather—this morning, I'll go into the DEO and sit under the sun lamps for a while. Until then," Kara reached for a t-shirt, "I should be able to just—"

"Oh my God, Kara!" Lena stood at her bedroom door, looking rather disheveled in her jeans, large sweatshirt, and her hair falling out of the bun. "What happened?" she asked, running over to her.

"Nothing!" Kara said, hiding her side with her shirt.

"You're bleeding! That's not nothing!" Lena yelled.

"Really, Lena, it's not a big deal."

"You don't just get cut, Kara. If you're bleeding, that means whoever you went off to fight had kryptonite," Lena waved her braced hand around.

"Yes, yes they did," Kara admitted. "However, it's not bad. I told Alex that if it wasn't better by tomorrow I'd go in to the DEO, but I wanted to get back to make sure you were fine."

"I am perfectly fine," Lena waved Kara off. "Let me see it." Kara didn't move. "Kara, if you don't move your hand, I will personally call Alex right now."

Kara bit her lip, admittedly slightly intimidated. Lena started reaching a hand towards her pocket and Kara coughed. "Oookayy," she chuckled nervously. "Okay, I'm moving." She came and sat down on the corner of her bed, Lena across from her.

"Thought so," Lena smirked smugly.

Kara removed her t-shirt from in front of her stomach, letting Lena see the damage. Lena peered closer, keeping her eyes focused as well as she could, but her thoughts immediately wandered. Lena knew how strong Supergirl was, but she never seemed to think that Supergirl and Kara were both immensely strong. She's only ever seen Kara as her kind, _human_ best friend. But now, with Kara shirtless in front of her, it definitely showed. She couldn't help but be a little jealous of Kara's lean and sculpted figure. She pushed the thought away though. No point in lusting over something that's not achievable on earth. Well, it _is_ achievable, but it would take years of training and she didn't have the time for that. Besides, Lena liked her curves. Lena smirked.

"What's so funny?" Kara squinted.

"Oh, ah, nothing," Lena stuttered, refocusing. "Now, if you were a human, I'd be yelling for you to get stitches."

"But I'm not human," Kara grinned.

"Yes, and that's the only reason you're still looking smug right now," Lena teased. "It seems your alien genetics have already taken over the healing process. It's still deep, but it's not bleeding. I think we should clean it so you don't get blood on your shirt."

"Good idea."

"I know," Lena smirked, eyeing Kara gleefully.

"I have hydrogen peroxide in my bathroom cabinet, cloths, and bandages in the drawer above," Kara said, nodding to her bathroom. "I can get—"

"Nope," Lena interrupted. "I've got it."

"Lena, you have a concussion!" Kara gasped, grimacing as she pushed herself off the bed.

"I have a concussion and broken wrist," Lena said, "and neither of those things hinder my legs," she sassed.

"Lena—"

"Let me help you this time, Girl of Steel."

Kara inhaled, shaking her head, but she gave in and nodded.

Lena came back with all three items, sinking back onto the edge of the bed. "You know," she started, keeping her gaze down, "you could have just taken your shirt off. You didn't need to get yourself hurt to have an excuse."

"Wha—" Kara stuttered, her face turning red. "I didn't—I mean—that's not what—"

"I know," Lena chuckled, her eyes gleaming. "I was teasing."

"Oh," she bit her lip. "Right. Of course you were."

"But," Lena whispered. "Now that it's already off…do you really need to put it back on?"

"I—ah," Kara inhaled sharply, the hydrogen peroxide stinging her vulnerable skin. "Lena, we've barely started dating."

"I know," she said. "I'm so comfortable around you that I feel like we've been together for much longer. Don't you feel the same?"

"No," Kara chuckled weakly. "I always feel like a tornado of butterflies are attacking my stomach when I'm around you," she ended quietly, looking down at her hands. However, her hands were near Lena's and when she started looking at Lena's hands, she remembered why she loved Lena so much in the first place.

"Really?" Lena sounded surprised. "I didn't think I could have such an effect on people."

"I can," Kara finally looked up and smiled. "You're quite the woman, Lena Luthor."

Lena smiled back, wrapping her good hand around Kara's. "And you, Kara Danvers, are my hero." She craned her neck, tilting her head to the side, and Kara leaned in, pushing back against her lips. Lena pressed a hand against Kara's stomach, and Kara cupped Lena's jaw with both of her hands. The kiss ended with Kara gasping, dropping both hands to protect her wound, startled by Lena's hand brushing it.

"Ah, sorry," Lena sighed, drawing her hands back, braced wrist supported in her good hand.

"Still tender," Kara smiled apologetically, her breath taken from her, both from the pain and from the kiss.

"Here," Lena handed Kara her shirt, shrugging. "It's not like we're going to do anything tonight anyway.

Kara swallowed, hoping her fear and anxiousness didn't show on her face at the thought of actually being with Lena. It was something she had wanted— _still_ wanted, but was also terrified of. "Look at us," she stammered, changing the subject, "just a couple of beat-up crones."

"Awe, crone buddies," Lena smirked, laughing.

Kara laughed, pulling Lena into a hug. "Stay with me tonight?" she whispered.

"I think we both need looked after tonight," Lena replied.

Kara rolled off the edge of the bed, put on her t-shirt, and then threw the covers back from her bed. She climbed in, Lena coming right after her. She laid on her back, careful not to bump her wound, and Lena nestled up next to her under her arm. Kara could hear her heartbeat, and she could also sense how her breathing steadied by her side.

"Good night, Kara," Lena smiled.

"Good night, Lena."


	21. Girlfriend

Sunlight of late morning broke through the light tan curtains, falling gently onto Kara's eyelids. She was subconsciously aware of heat on her left side, something hot and intense, and then on her face, was a kiss of airy warmth. She opened her eyes to see the living room of her apartment flooded with pale yellow light streaming in rays through her windows. Next to her, was Lena, curled up, her arm hanging over Kara's stomach. It was a strange feeling—not to have a person in her bed—but to have a _woman_ lying next to her. Granted, although strange, it was also a wonderful, comforting sensation to have another person there with her—to wake up next the woman she loves. Kara smiled, her stomach lurching excitedly at the sight of Lena's face nestled under her chin.

"Are you going to keep staring at me all morning?" Lena whispered, her soft breath touching Kara's exposed collarbone under her t-shirt.

"I can't help it," Kara smiled. "I've got a beautiful girlfriend." Her heart skipped a beat. Girlfriend. She'd said it. Lena was her girlfriend. Her smile widened, her eyes creasing.

"Really? Are you sure?" Lena questioned, a smile tugging at her lips. "Because I'm looking at a woman who is pretty stunning if you ask me." She raised a hand, daintily gliding a finger down Kara's cheek.

"Are you up for some breakfast?" Kara asked, knitting her fingers between Lena's.

"Am I up for breakfast?" Lena scoffed. "Kara Danvers, you should know that I am always up for food."

"Good," she smiled and sat up, swinging her slender legs over the side of the bed. Before Kara could stand though, she felt Lena's arms wrapped around her middle, the bed sinking behind her. "I thought you wanted food?" she chuckled.

"Yeah, but I want you to stay here more." Kara could hear the pout in Lena's voice and she laughed.

"Well, then, I guess we'll just starve." Lena let go, flashing Kara a teasing glare as she sank back onto the bed. "Thought so."

Kara eased off the bed, and she could feel Lena's eyes tracing her figure as she walked on her toes, stretching out her legs, and pushing her arms up to relieve the tense muscles. Yes, Lena was definitely staring, but Kara didn't mind. In fact, part of her reveled in the attention. Kara spun quickly, catching Lena staring, and she raised an eyebrow. "Well, would you like to join me?" she grinned.

Lena seemed stunned, her eyes wide, so all she did was nod as she hurriedly followed.

"What are we thinking for a wonderful Saturday brunch?" Kara inquired.

Lena leaned on the marble island countertop in the kitchen and tilted her head. "Hmmm. I'm not sure."

"Oh, okay," Kara held up a hand. "I have a _very_ important question."

"What is it?"

"Do you like waffles…or pancakes?" Kara bit her lip, her brow raised.

"What kind of question is that?" Lena scoffed, grinning. "Waffles, obviously."

"Yes," Kara hissed in agreement.

"They're _clearly_ the superior breakfast food."

"Right?" Kara nodded, gesturing once again in agreement. She sighed happily. "Waffles it is, then."

Kara set to work gathering up the ingredients, tools, and utensils she needed to make a fantastic waffle breakfast for her and Lena, and while she did that, Lena sat on an island stool, gazing at her. Soon the apartment was filled with the aroma of popping oil, cooking batter, and coffee brewing.

Kara didn't used to drink coffee, especially when she first came to earth. She first tried it when she was in high school, but found the taste too bitter for her liking. But as she grew, she learned to associate the taste and smell of coffee with home, or at least, earth home. She thought of mornings at the Danvers' when Eliza would stand at the kitchen sink, sipping her coffee, watching the horizon brighten. Jeremiah would be reading a newspaper at the table, a mug of the roasted liquid in hand. Kara especially loved it when she'd get back from a friend's house and she'd walk in to the house, immediately greeted by the wafting scent of coffee and bread. It was a scent that she held in her heart, one that made her feel safe and loved. She still didn't need coffee to function like many humans did, but she enjoyed the variety of tastes, and she felt as though she carried a little bit of home with her wherever she went.

"Kara?"

"Hmm?" Kara raised her eyebrows, turning to Lena.

"You were staring at your coffee." Lena didn't hide her look of confusion. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah! Yeah, I'm fine," Kara waved a hand in the air, shrugging. "I was just lost in thought."

"About?"

"About childhood," she confessed. She waved her coffee mug in a careful circle. "I was just thinking about how I used to hate coffee."

"What made you decide to like it?"

"Well, it grew to be a reminder of home," she said. "It reminds me of the Danvers'."

Lena gave her a small smile. "I can't imagine how hard it must have been for you to come to a new family, a new society, a new _planet_!" she gasped quietly.

"It was…difficult to say the least," Kara nodded. "But Eliza and Jeremiah were always to loving and so kind. Even though Alex and I took a while to warm up to one another, I knew I was loved." Kara stared at Lena, her gaze intense for a moment. "What about you?"

"Me?"

"Yes, you, silly," she smirked.

"What about me?"

"I know you were adopted by the Luthors. Would it be too much for me to ask about your biological family? Did you know them?"

Lena took a deep breath and Kara came over, leaning her elbows on the counter top in front of Lena. "Yes, I knew my father, Lionel. My mother, though, I only remember vaguely. I didn't come to live with Lillian and Lex until I was four years old."

"How much do you remember of her? Your mother?"

Lena closed her eyes, shaking her head slightly.

"You don't? What?"

"No, I do, it's just—" Lena sighed, raking her gaze away from Kara's. Could she really confess to Kara her most secret memory? She knew she could trust her. In fact, part of her wanted to tell Kara _everything_. She didn't want there to be any more secrets. Kara was an open book now that she knew about Supergirl, so maybe Lena could find the courage to tell Kara. "It's just that I've never really told anyone about this before."

Kara sat down, sliding onto a stool, abandoning her coffee and taking Lena's hand in her own. "I'm here for you. No matter what."

"Promise?"

"Of course," Kara breathed. "I promise, Lena."

Lena sighed, squeezing Kara's hand, and began. "I was four when my mother died. It was a cloudy day, and the air was dense. I remember watching her wade out into the water, remember watching as she went under…and then still watching as she didn't come back up. I stood there, frozen."

Kara scoffed. "You were four, Lena. You couldn't have possibly done anything."

Lena shook her head, tears welling in her eyes. "I—I could have run, I could have screamed, but I just…stood there. I didn't move as I witnessed my mother drowning."

"You were practically a baby."

"What was wrong with me?" Lena hiccupped. "Maybe—maybe—" She hung her head, pressing a palm to her lips. "I've fought my mother—Lillian, rather—my entire life. For a long time, she said I didn't belong. Then, all she could say was how much of a Luthor I was, and I've tried to please her, but I think a part of me always knew she was right. I deserve to be in this family because deep down, I _am_ a Luthor."

"No," Kara said so suddenly and sternly that her tone almost made Lena jump. "Don't you _dare_ tell yourself that, Lena Kieran Luthor."

"I've tried, but—"

" _No_ , no buts," Kara insisted, taking Lena's hand into both of hers. "You are the kindest, most compassionate, most brilliant woman I have ever met. You have such passion for those you love and for the things that you love. You are more than the Luthor name and you have to believe that _right_ _now_ ," she said, squeezing Lena's hand furiously. "Okay? I love you, Lena, and I know—I _know_ , that you are an amazing person."

Lena's green eyes wavered, the unshed tears still threatening to drop. She sniffed, unsure of what to say, so she just gave Kara a sad smile and leaned forward, resting her temple against Kara's. "Thank you."

"I will _always_ be here for you," Kara promised.

"And I will always try to be my _best_ for you," Lena swore.

"You've stolen my heart, Lena Luthor, and I, for one, would love to see where you take it," she grinned. "I love you."

Lena chuckled, her cheeks wet and her breathing coming in as hiccups. "And I love you, Kara Danvers.

 **Don't worry! More exciting chapters are to come! Hopefully I'll get another chapter uploaded over the weekend! As always, reviews are welcomed! Thank you for reading my stories! –Brielle**


	22. Don't Leave Me

Lena sat at her desk, typing away, completely oblivious to anything and everything around her. The sun was out, the day was beautiful and clear, and yet Lena was at a desk doing paperwork. She felt the floor tremble, but she ignored it. After it continued, she huffed in annoyance.

"Oh, for God's sake," she sighed, finally picking up her head and looking around.

A huge alien, with blue skin and body armor, crashed through Cat Co.'s clear windows.

Lena rolled her eyes, clearly unimpressed. "The doors were wide open. You could have used the doors," she huffed.

The alien drew his weapon and pointed it at Lena, a wry smile spread across his face. "Scream for Supergirl." His voice was deep and gargled, like he was trying to talk with rocks in his mouth.

"Please, I don't scream," Lena said, her arms crossed. "Especially for men," she added in disgust.

"Then I'll just have to get Supergirl's attention when I wave your lifeless body in the air like a flag," he growled, his yellow teeth grinding together.

Lena's heart pounded faster, but she tried to remain calm-looking. She had to pretend she had the upper hand, but she knew this alien wasn't bluffing. He would kill her right then and there. But she knew Kara would come before it was too late.

Just as he squeezed the trigger of his gun, Supergirl flew in in a blur of red and blue. She covered Lena, standing in front of her. Kara heard the explosion of the gun, and in the instant before the bullets hit her, she noted that the alien was smirking. It wasn't until the bullets pierced her that she realized why he was smiling. The bullets shredded her abdomen, and Kara gasped, her eyes wide, and she stumbled back into Lena.

Kara choked on her words, and her hand found her stomach almost immediately. Lena, although smaller than Kara, held her by the biceps to keep her from falling. The pain was incredible, and where the bullets were lodged, the wounds burned like fire and felt as though she had nails clawing through her flesh. Kara gasped, breathing heavily, and her legs became weak. Her hands trembled, and she eventually collapsed to the floor.

"Your parents took me away from my family," the blue alien scowled at Kara on the floor. "They banished me and killed my family by keeping them on Krypton when it obliterated. Now you'll know pain." With that, the alien smirked and fled back through the shattered windows.

"Oh my God!" Lena gasped as Supergirl fell, her blood staining the white carpet. She knelt down, a hand on Kara's shoulder and the other on top of her blood-soaked hand. The alien was shaking terribly, the veins in her neck prominent under her sweaty skin. Kara could see the sickly green vines crawling under the skin of her hands where they were pressed against the openings in her flesh. The faint green glow radiated from her and she felt the power of the bullets yanking away her strength. Kara peeled her palm away, glancing at her abdomen. Thick, dark blood poured endlessly from the bullet wounds, and she couldn't apply pressure because she was too weak and shaking too much.

"Kar—Supergirl," Lena stuttered, her eyes flashing back and forth. "We have to get you help." She pried Kara's hands away and placed her own on her torso, drawing out a sharp breath from Kara.

"Alex, it's Kryptonite," Kara exhaled painfully. "It's Kryptonite," she said to her sister who was listening from the DEO.

"We're coming to get you, Supergirl," Alex said in her ear.

"I'm—I'm with Lena," she whispered, losing feeling in her hands.

Lena's weight shifted and Kara yelled, her face scrunching in agony as the lime bullets burned and weakened her. She was gasping in Lena's lap, and her limbs were going limp as she slowly lost the ability to fight.

"You're stronger than this," Lena cried, tears welling. "You're a fighter, Kara. Don't you dare give up on me. Don't you dare." Her face was soaked with her tears, and she could only choke the last words out through her closing throat.

"I—I can't…" Kara's voice shook, her eyes beginning to drift closed.

"Kara, keep talking to me!" Alex yelled in her comm.

Kara's hands were stained in her own blood, but they no longer were pressed against her wound. Instead, they were raised slightly above her stomach quivering weakly. Her airway was beginning to close, but she could feel blood coming up her throat. Kara coughed violently, spewing red liquid down her chin. She could smell Lena's perfume, feel Lena's warmth beneath her head, and it was comforting since she was quickly becoming cold.

"Kara—" Lena placed a bloody hand against Kara's face to keep her awake. "Keep fighting! Come on!" Lena urged in frustration. "I love you. You can't leave me."

Kara's gaze was distant, her face pale. Eventually, her eyelids fell shut, and darkness enveloped her. Her grip on the world around her fell away from her grasp and she sunk into an agonizing void away from consciousness.

"No, Kara!" Lena shouted, blubbering. "You will _not_ die!" Lena wrenched her hands away from Kara's torso, scouring the damage as quickly as she could. She sent a silent apology to Kara before thrusting her fingers into the holes in her supersuit and into the bullet wounds. There were three. She felt through the hot flesh, blood squishing around her hand like water out of a faucet. As soon as she felt a hard, sharp crystal, she yelped in anxiousness. Taking it as carefully as she could, she pulled the bullet out and threw it out the shattered window. Then, she did the same for the next two; searching blindly until she managed to get all three bullets out and away from Kara. She took only a moment to inhale a breath of relief before she kicked off her heels and grabbed both of Kara's blood-soaked hands, dragging her over broken glass and out into the sunlight. A trail of blood stained the carpet, but the décor didn't matter right now—only Kara mattered. Lena gasped, struggling with the dead weight, and as soon as they made it into sunlight, Lena collapsed next to Kara, a hopeful laugh wanting to make its way up her throat. She watched her girlfriend's face in anticipation. Nothing happened. Lena scrambled to her knees, slicing both of her forearms in the process, but she wasn't paying any attention to that.

"No, no, no, no, no," she gasped, leaning her ear over Kara's mouth. No breath. "No, Kara!" She placed her head over her chest, right over the House of El crest, and waited to hear a beat, but there was no pulse. Lena gulped again, even louder, hysteria starting to set in. "No, Kara, you're not allowed to die! Come back to me!" She looked up to the sky, to the clear blue, and stared at the sun, waiting for it to save her.

"You don't get to do this," she whispered angrily, throwing both of her hands over the crest. She shoved her weight through her palms, sending heavy palpitations onto Kara's chest. She counted in her head, repeating each compression as necessary. And just as she started yelling Kara's name over and over again in anguish, she felt her chest weakly push up into her hands.

"Kara!? Kara, can you hear me?"

Kara didn't move, so Lena placed her fingers at her neck, feeling for a pulse. It was barely there, but she could feel a thumping against the tips of her fingers. Lena let out the breath that she hadn't realized she was holding in and fell onto Kara. She sobbed, holding her bloody hand on Kara's, squeezing for her life.

"Thank God," she cried.

"Lena?"

Lena jerked her head up, her eyes wild. They were met by the most beautiful sight she'd ever seen: striking ocean eyes that glittered in the sunlight. "Kara?"

"Hi," she whispered, a smile lifting the corners of her lips.

"Oh my God, thank God you're okay!"

"I have a feeling it's thanks to you," Kara said softly, giving Lena's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Alex and the DEO are on their way," Lena laughed as a tear fell.

"Are you okay?" Kara squinted, her face wrinkled with worry.

"Am I okay?" Lena hiccupped then sighed deeply. "I—" she hesitated before continuing more quietly. "I thought I was going to lose you."

Kara shook her head, her blue eyes piercing into Lena's. "I'm right here," she insisted. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Don't scare me like that again," Lena tried to fake sternness, but she was so ecstatic that she could only beam.

"Thank you," Kara closed her eyes, swallowing the warmth of the sun's rays. "Thank you for saving me. I love you."

"I love you, Kara," Lena whispered back, taking Kara's neck in her hands and kissed her lips, ignoring the blood and mess smeared on the both of them.


	23. Thank You

"Supergirl!" Alex barged into Cat Co. followed by a DEO medical team and the eyes of the entire floor. "Where is she?" she asked and someone pointed towards Lena's office. Before Alex even entered the office, she could see the destruction that had happened. There was a pool of blood streaked across the white carpet, glass was everywhere, and bits of furniture were scattered across the floor. "Oh my God," she murmured, a hand falling instinctively on her gun at her hip. They followed the trail to what remained of the huge glass windows only to find Lena kneeling next to Kara, their hands intertwined.

"Kara," Alex whispered, rushing to her side.

"Hey, Alex," Kara croaked, a tired smile appearing.

"What the hell happened?"

"She was shot three times in the abdomen," Lena said. "I got the bullets out and then dragged her here out in the sun. Her heart had stopped but I think between my chest compressions and the solar radiation, it started back up again." Lena kissed the back of Kara's hand, tasting the metallic blood dried on her skin.

"Okay, Kara, we're going to get you loaded on a stretcher and back to the DEO so we can get you into surgery," Alex said, motioning to the rest of the evac team. Kara nodded, swallowing, her face tight with pain.

The medical evac team strapped Kara to a stretcher, the House of El crest still showing through the straps, symbolizing the strength of Supergirl. Lena tried to follow but Alex grabbed her wrist and held her back.

"Can I talk to you a minute?"

"Uh," Lena eyed the quickly departing team, her whole body wanting to be with Kara, but she knew she had to let the DEO do their job. "Yeah," she breathed, folding her arms. "Yes, of course."

Alex placed her hands on her hips and took a deep breath. "Thank you," she said and Lena nodded. "Thank you for saving her. I don't know what I'd do if I lost her."

"I love her, Alex," Lena said earnestly. "I _couldn't_ lose her. I wasn't going to let her die."

Alex wrapped a hand over her mouth, shaking her head slowly. "I would have been…so… _devastated_ if that was the last time I heard her voice," she faltered, almost unable to say the words.

"She was gone," Lena said. "Her heart stopped beating…I thought for sure that I was holding my dead girlfriend." She wiped a tear from her eye, inhaling deeply. "But I didn't give up on her because she wouldn't have given up on me. And—and I need her in my life." Lena chucked dryly. "I know that sounds selfish—"

"Not at all," Alex said. "Love is the most unselfish thing in the world." Alex moved closer and wrapped her arms around Lena, squeezing gently. "You're a good woman, Lena Luthor, and I know that Kara is well loved." Lena was shocked for a moment but she quickly overcame it and melted into Alex's embrace. She sighed, rubbing Alex's back.

"Thank you, Alex," she whispered.

They parted and Alex put an arm over Lena's shoulder. "Let's go, yeah?"

By the time Lena and Alex got to the DEO, Kara was already in surgery. J'onn greeted them, his hands on his hips as usual. He ran a hand over his forehead, shaking his head.

"How is she, J'onn?"

"She gave us quite the scare," he said huskily. "But she's doing well in surgery, so I'm very optimistic." He turned to Lena. "Ms. Luthor. It's good to see you again. It's unfortunate it's under such circumstances, but I have to thank you."

"For what?" Lena asked.

"For acting as quickly as you did," J'onn nodded. "If you hadn't gotten those bullets out and gotten Kara into the sun, she'd definitely be dead."

"I care about her, sir," Lena said, trying to choose her words carefully in front of the Director of the DEO.

"Oh, I know Kara loves you," J'onn smiled, chuckling.

"Oh." Lena felt her face burn.

"It's quite alright," he said. "I've watched over the Danvers girls for years and I couldn't imagine losing one of them."

"I've always thought of J'onn as my father," Alex grinned. "In fact, I asked him to walk me down the aisle at my wedding."

"No, don't bring that up," J'onn sniffed, looking up at the ceiling. "You're going to make me cry."

"Don't do that," Alex pointed a finger at him. "Because if you cry, I'll cry, and then everybody here will know that we _can_ cry and I have a reputation to uphold," she snickered.

"When's the big day?" Lena asked.

"Oh," Alex mumbled, wiping a tear away before it could fall. "It's this spring." She leaned in and whispered. "We'll be sending invitations ASAP."

"Oh, I'm so happy for you!"

Alex cleared her throat, suddenly deflating. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought my wedding up. Not when Kara's in surgery. That was insensitive of me."

"You know Kara would want you to brag about your wedding," Lena tilted her head. "She'd gloat about her sister even on her deathbed."

"Yeah, well, I wish that wasn't almost so true," she sighed.

"Yeah," J'onn interrupted and put a hand to his ear and listened, nodding once. "Okay, thank you." He turned to Lena and Alex. "Kara's out of surgery."

"How is she?"

"Well, her abdomen was pretty torn up, but thanks to her genetics, the sunlamps, and our surgeons, she's doing just fine," he smiled.

"Oh, thank God," Alex exhaled, her shoulders visibly slacking.

Lena brought an arm up, rubbing her forehead, and Alex grabbed her wrist. "Alex, what—"

"When did this happen?"

"What?"

"Both of your arms are sliced really deeply," Alex's brow crinkled, scanning the damage. "Oh, ah, it happened when I was trying to get Kara's heart started again…I think. I wasn't really paying attention to it," Lena shrugged.

"You might need stitches for these," Alex said as she prodded the torn skin.

"Ouch!" Lena gasped, hissing.

"Sorry," Alex smiled sympathetically. "Come on," she motioned for Lena to follow. "Let's go get you cleaned up and then join Kara in recovery."


	24. Sapphire Eyes

It was a few hours before Alex went back to the med bay, Lena trailing her. Between Alex's duties as an agent and Lena's job as CEO, they both had things to take care of before they could even think about themselves. Finally, though, they managed to get away.

"Take a seat," Alex motioned at the one bed as she pulled on blue latex gloves. She came over once Lena sat down and placed a few items on a metal tray beside her. "I have to clean these before I can really assess how deep the cuts are." Alex glanced up at Lena as she emptied the contents of a hydrogen peroxide bottle onto a cloth. "This is going to sting."

Lena hissed, and clenching her teeth together, stiffened as she ignored the urge to yank her arms away. She held her ground and watched as the chemical foamed white, fizzled, and then eventually became transparent once again. Alex wiped a cloth down each arm, getting all the old blood that had dried on and smeared all over the underside of Lena's arms. Once clean, Alex could see the two long cuts that ran the length of Lena's forearms. The one on her right went from the left side of her wrist to the middle of her ulna, and the cut on her left arm ran from her palm diagonally to the middle of her radius—barely missing the radial artery.

"You were lucky," Alex said. "You missed slicing your radial artery by millimeters."

"That close?" Lena raised a scrunched brow.

"These are pretty nasty looking," Alex peered closer. "They're clean cuts though and no residual glass came out, so I can probably start stitching you up."

"Stitching?" Lena moaned quietly.

"Yes, stitching," Alex chuckled dryly. "These are very long, deep cuts. There's no way I'm letting you walk out of here without stitches."

Lena groaned, but a stare from Alex made her bite her lip. "Yay, stitches," Lena whispered half-heartedly, raising a weak fist in mock excitement.

Alex set to work numbing Lena's arms—to which she made a face at— and carefully pinched the skin, stitching it together so each cut was a clean, thin line. After that, she opened big gauze pads with sticky edges and pressed them firmly onto both stitched lines to make sure they wouldn't get touched. Once done, Alex pulled off the gloves, wadded them into a ball, and tossed them into the trash from across the room. Lena was expecting a triumphant look, but Alex didn't seem to notice. Probably because Alex was just that good and she wasn't even trying to show off; it frustratingly just happened.

"Okay," Alex smiled. "Now that we're all done here, I can go see how far along Kara is. Stay here and make yourself comfortable because they'll bring Kara back here when she's out of surgery." Lena nodded, but before Alex could even get out the door, she whipped back around, waving a finger at Lena. "Oh, and there are some sweats and DEO shirts in a cabinet over there. You can put some on and get comfortable. Pretty sure you don't want to wait in that dress."

Once Alex disappeared, Lena got up and walked across the room to the cabinet, pulled out a pair of black polyester sweatpants and a cotton long sleeved t-shirt, and changed into them. She couldn't help but sigh as soon as she got her dress off. Sure, she enjoyed dressing up every day because it made her feel powerful and authoritative, but she was so glad for a change of comfortable clothes. Lena padded her way back to the bed, pushing herself up onto the light blue blanket. As she waited, she tried not to fiddle with the bandage covering her arms. It wasn't too long ago that she had a broken arm and wrist, but at least this time she didn't have to wear a brace. It was awful losing her right hand to a brace because that was her dominant hand and it was such a pain trying to write, type, anything really with that damned thing on. Lena glanced down at her bare feet, cut up, dirty, and cold. She wondered if there were any socks in that cabinet too.

"Listen to me," she sighed to herself, shaking her head. "I'm complaining about my feet being cold while Kara is in surgery fighting for recovery." She leaned forward, resting her elbows on the tops of her legs, and placed her face in her hands. _You made it through the worse of it,_ she thought. _You_ have _to be alright, Kara_. Her thoughts were interrupted by Alex as she came back into the med bay. "Alex," Lena gasped, hopping off the bed. "How's Kara?"

Alex had her hands behind her back and she was biting her lip. Lena's stomach sank. "She's…going to be fine," Alex smiled.

"Oh my God," Lena sighed, exhaling loudly. "Don't do that again."

"I just couldn't resist," Alex grinned. "They'll bring her in in a few minutes. They have to transfer her to a bed and then they'll wheel her in."

Lena felt as though a weight had been lifted from her shoulders and she could finally breathe again. She always worried about Kara because of what she did, but usually Kara was the one who came away unscathed. When the tables turned, Lena felt so scared and so worried, more than she had ever been before, and that was truly terrifying.

"Why don't we grab some chairs and sit down?" Alex offered, motioning to couple of chairs against the wall and Lena nodded.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea,"

They got chairs and pulled them over to the empty spot in the room where the nurses would bring Kara any time now and sat down. Silence filled the room and it felt as though the two women were sitting in a vacuum. There hadn't been a period of quiet since this whole situation started, so it was both a welcome feeling but strange one.

"It's a little too quiet for my taste," Alex said, tapping her fingers in succession against her quad.

"I was thinking the same thing," Lena chuckled. "It hasn't been quiet since this morning."

"Yesterday morning."

"What?"

"Yesterday morning," Alex repeated. "It's about 3 AM now," she said. She nodded, confirming for herself as she checked her watch.

Lena gasped. "How could the time have passed that fast? It felt like only minutes ago that Kara was wheeled into surgery."

"She's been in surgery for about two and a half hours now," Alex said. "But there was the whole situation, getting here, prep, the actual surgery, and now recovery."

Lena rubbed her forehead, sighing. "How could that much time escape from me?"

Alex leaned over, leaving her arm around Lena's shoulder. "You were worried about Kara," she inhaled. "Any time she's in the med bay, I seem to lose time. I'm so focused on her that everything else seems to fade away." Lena closed her eyes and leaned into Alex, savoring the agent's warmth. She was very thankful for a family like the Danvers'. She knew she would always belong, even if she was a Luthor. Because the Danvers' didn't see her as anyone but who she truly was.

"Thank you, Alex," she whispered.

"What for?"

"For being here. It's nice to have someone to—quite literally—lean on."

"You're my friend," Alex whispered. "I know that if I needed someone to come to, I could always come to you." She smiled. "That's what friends are for."

Lena smiled back, remembering the day that Kara said the exact same thing. "Yes, that's what friends are for."

Moments later, Lena and Alex heard the shuffle of feet, wheels, and hushed voice speaking urgently. The tones were quick and precise, which caught their attention. They stood just as the group of medical agents came into the med bay with Kara. They pushed her into the empty space next to their seats, locked the wheels in place and stepped back.

"How'd she do?" Alex asked, folding her arms.

"Well, I don't need to say thing because everybody already knows, but your sister is a fighter," the doctor said. "She really pulled through when we needed her to."

"Can you tell me the extent of the damage?" Lena asked, too curious for her own good.

"There were three entrance wounds in the abdomen," he said slowly. "The first didn't hit anything important but landed in the lower right quadrant of her abdomen. The second perforated her transverse colon, and the third shattered two ribs." He exhaled, running a hand over his thinning hair. "We've put her ribs back together with a temporary sealant because once she gets under the sunlamps she'll heal on her own. We just did our best to stop the worst of the damage so Supergirl could heal on her own."

Lena was shocked. Its's no wonder Kara was in such agonizing pain. She had shattered ribs and Lena was pressing her hands against them the entire time they waited for a med evac. _But you kept her from bleeding out. You saved her life_ , a voice in her head said. _Yes, it was excruciating pain she endured, but because of you, Kara is still here_.

"I'm sorry, I'm Dr. Monroe. And you are?" the doctor asked, nodding to Lena.

"I'm Lena," she replied, shaking his hand.

"This is Lena Luthor," Alex said confidently. "She's the one who called it in. She's the one who got Supergirl's heart beating again."

Dr. Monroe raised an eyebrow, a chuckle escaping. "Well, Miss Luthor, you saved Supergirl's life today. Had you not been there, Supergirl most definitely would have bled out before her heart stopped."

"I had to do something," Lena shook her head, her teeth finding her bottom lip. "I couldn't let her die."

"Thanks to you, she's here right now. Now, if you'll excuse, I must get back to my duties." Dr. Monroe bent his head, giving his pardon.

Lena and Alex made eye contact and then both moved at the same time to opposite sides of the bed, each taking one of Kara's hands. Lena stared at her face, pale and colorless, but still as beautiful as ever. She kissed Kara's hand, careful to miss the IV needle in the back of her hand, and pushed back a few locks of hair away from her face. In no time, she'd see those incredible blue eyes again. Just peering into them made Lena blush but enraptured her at the same time. She didn't know she was capable of missing them, but at the moment, all she wanted to do was stare into those fierce, unwavering sapphire eyes.


	25. Love, Always

Lena felt something warm on the top of her head. It was nice and comforting, and from her half-asleep state, she felt something gentle running through strands of her hair. Blinking away the sleepiness fog in her brain, Lena turned her head. She'd forgotten she had fallen asleep with her head next to Kara's side, her bottom half still in the chair. Opening her eyes, Lena lifted her head.

She gasped quietly. "Kara!"

Kara was smiling down at her, her hands stroking Lena's hair. "Hi," she whispered.

Lena touched Kara's hand and squeezed it gently, flashing her a smile. "How are you feeling? Do you need anything?"

"Oh, I'm alright," she shrugged.

"What about pain medicine? A glass of water? More pillows?"

"Lena," Kara chuckled and then immediately winced, her breath seeming to pull away from her.

"Are you alright?" Lena sat up and switched her position so she could hold Kara's hand with both of hers.

"Yeah, yeah," Kara exhaled, a hand over her abdomen. "I just kind of feel like I'm missing a part of me." A grin broke out on her face.

"Oh, you're reveling in that one, aren't you?" Lena shook her head, but she couldn't help the smirk that lifted the corners of her lips.

"Come on, that was a good pun," Kara sighed. "Admit it."

"It was alright," Lena rolled her eyes.

Kara looked over at her right to where Alex was still sleeping. She slid her hand from her abdomen and across the sheets to Alex's hand. She wrapped her slim fingers around Alex's palm, squeezing gently. Alex stirred, inhaling quickly. Then her head snapped up, her eyes wide yet groggy.

"Kara!"

"I'm right here, Alex," Kara whispered.

Alex's body visibly relaxed, a deep sigh filling her chest. She patted her hand. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," Kara grinned weakly.

"Do you feel any better? The sunlamps have been on all night."

"Well, I don't fell like I'm dying anymore, so that's a plus."

"Kara—"

"No, I am feeling better. A little weak and in pain, but getting there," she said.

Alex sighed again and then leaned back, her hand finding her short, auburn hair. As she sat back, Maggie burst into the room. She looked disheveled, her eyes puffy, but she was dressed in jeans, a sweatshirt, and boots.

"Maggie," Alex said. "What are you doing here?"

"You didn't call," she gasped, hitting Alex in the arm with the back of her hand. "It's three in the morning, Danvers. When you didn't come home or answer your phone, I got worried."

Alex closed her eyes and hung her head back, sighing. "I completely forgot to call. I'm so sorry, babe."

"What happened?" Maggie asked, scanning the three women in the room. "If there's a good reason, maybe I won't make you sleep on the couch, Danvers," she tilted her head and smirked.

"I died," Kara said.

Maggie looked as though she just choked, her eyes widening. "You—what?"

"Well, technically I died because my heart stopped beating and I stopped breathing, but I think I'm doing pretty well for a dead girl," Kara giggled, clearly enjoying her sense of humor.

Lena rolled her eyes and put a hand over Kara's face, shushing her and ignoring when Kara gasped a quiet 'hey.' "She got shot, Maggie. Yes, her heart stopped, but I got it beating again and now she'll be fine."

"Oh my God," Maggie gasped, a hand over her mouth. "Thank God you're alright, Kara," she sighed quietly, slowly shaking her head.

"Am I off the hook?" Alex asked, scrunching her nose.

"For now," Maggie grinned. She walked over behind Alex and draped her arms over her shoulders. "Next time this happens, please call me. I may be able to help."

"I will," Alex kissed Maggie's palm. "I just forgot. With everything that happened and it happened so fast that I didn't look at my phone. I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Maggie kissed Alex's cheek. "I'm just glad everyone here is okay."

"Come give me a hug," Kara pouted, reaching out to Maggie. Maggie smiled and walked over, bending down to embrace the younger Danvers sister. She tried not to squeeze too hard because she didn't know how healed Kara was. "Thanks for coming, Maggie."

"Anytime, Kara."

"And Alex," Kara pointed a pale finger at her, "I'm starved."

"It's three in the morning," Alex tilted her head, folding her arms across her chest. "I'm not getting you food at three in the morning."

"I agree," Lena said, planting a soft kiss on Kara's temple. "What you need is sleep."

Kara exhaled obnoxiously and looked up at the ceiling. "Uggghhhh," she groaned. "Fiiine. I'll wait five more hours."

"Thank you," Lena smiled, taking Kara's thin hand again.

"No, don't sit down," Kara's brow furrowed. "You need to go home and get some rest. I'll be fine here on my own."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"No!" Kara chuckled. "No, of course not. But I care about you and you need to get some sleep."

"Don't try and put my argument back on me, Kara Danvers," Lena raised her eyebrows. "You _will_ lose."

"Please go home and rest?" Kara tried again.

"Nope. No way," Lena shook her head defiantly. "Where you are, I am too."

Kara's chest flooded with warmth at her words. She couldn't help but smile. She squeezed Lena's hand, leaning back against her pillows. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Always."


	26. Adoption

Alex stared at her reflection in the floor-length mirror, her arms crossed over her chest. Her head was tilted to the side, her neutral stare one of contemplation. She moved her hands away from her sports bra, grazing her fingertips over the bullet wound scar next to her bellybutton. Then, her hand moved up to her ribs where a knife wound had scarred, there were the remnants of where her tracker used to be implanted in her shoulder, and she didn't even have to turn and look at her back to know the scars scattering across her skin. She'd been caught in an explosion and shrapnel pierced multiple places on her back, and had Kara not gotten there to shield her, she most definitely would have died. She sighed, stretching her neck side to side, inhaling for four seconds before exhaling fully as she forced her body to relax. She felt soft footsteps pad across the carpet up to her, and a moment later, beyond the blurry reflection behind her, Alex felt soft, strong hands on her shoulders.

"You've been standing here for fifteen minutes, Danvers," Maggie whispered.

Alex forced her eyes to focus on Maggie, the fog of thoughtfulness slowly fading from them. "Has it been that long?"

"You haven't left the room in half an hour," Maggie said, her hands massaging Alex's shoulders. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," Alex nodded, closing her eyes. "I was just…thinking."

"About?"

"About…last year."

"You're gonna have to be more specific with me, Danvers," Maggie chuckled softly against Alex's neck.

"I was thinking about this," she said, touching her thumb over the raised bullet scar.

"You've had that for months now," Maggie said, her brow knitted. "Is it bothering you?"

"No, no. Nothing like that," Alex shook her head. She reached a hand up and placed it on top of Maggie's, rubbing her thumb gently over the back of her hand. "This whole situation with Kara. I guess…it got me thinking. She almost _died_ , Mags, and there was nothing I could do. If Lena hadn't been there, she would have." Alex sighed heavily. "I just—I always worry about her, but I never really expect her to get _hurt_ , you know? She's the Girl of Steel for Pete's sake. Then yesterday, when I saw her in all that blood, I thought I was going to lose her. And I just kept thinking, is this how she feels about _me_ all the time?"

"Kara knows how strong you are," Maggie said. "When you got shot, she was the most optimistic about you pulling through. Sure, she was scared, but that's because she loves you more than anyone on Earth."

"I don't know what I would have done if I would have lost her, Mags," Alex lowered her head, leaning into Maggie. "If she was human, I think I'd have a panic attack seeing her around—" Alex waved her hand around, exasperated. "—a stapler."

"Kara, human or not, would still be able to take care of herself. She's a Danvers, and Danvers girls are capable of taking care of themselves," Maggie smirked, kissing Alex on the cheek.

Alex glanced back at Maggie, their eyes meeting in the mirror. "Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

"Not recently," Maggie bit her lip, a smile spreading.

Alex turned around, wrapping her arms around Maggie's waist and linking her hands together. "Well, Maggie Sawyer, I love you," she said, squinting. "I love you so much. You make me the happiest woman in the universe."

Maggie tilted her head, the smirk returning. "I'm a lucky woman," she said.

"Yes, you are," Alex chuckled.

"Just kiss me, you idiot," Maggie rolled her eyes but she couldn't stop smiling as Alex leaned in.

After pulling apart, Alex stared into Maggie's eyes. She never thought she could love another human being as much as she did. Her heart swelled every time she was near her, and on top of that, Alex thought Maggie was the most beautiful woman in the world. And she would get to marry her in the spring.

"Did you finish the adoption application yet?" Maggie asked, pulling closer.

"I haven't had time," Alex whispered, a sigh escaping her lips. "It's been so busy with the DEO, and then the whole thing with Kara happened that I—" she sighed again. "I haven't given it much thought."

"I can help," Maggie said, releasing her hands from around Alex. "Where's the folder? Let's finish it right now."

"Mags—"

"Danvers."

"I'm tired, Maggie."

Maggie spun around, shaking her head. "No, no, no. You do not get to do that. You want to adopt, right?"

Alex's eyes widened. "Well, yeah."

"That's all you've been talking about since we started talking about having kids. It's what you've wanted most in the world, Alex," Maggie said. "I will help you finish the application right now." She sighed quietly, taking a few steps back towards Alex. "I _do_ want kids, but Alex, this is something you're _passionate_ about. Don't let that flame die just because you're worn out. Think about the little girl you can save and give a loving home."

Alex smiled slightly, the thought of Ruby running through her head. God, she loved that girl. She was so kind, intelligent and fearless. Yes, she wanted a little girl. She wanted a little girl with as much of a fiery spirit. And Maggie had finally agreed to kids. If time and effort was what it took for their apartment to be filled with love, laughter, and mess, even, she'd pay the price over and over and over again. "Alright," Alex said. "Let's get that application finished."


	27. I'm Fine, Danvers

Maggie sighed, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she stared at the clipboard in her hands. Another homicide case had been opened; that would be the third this month. And the most unsettling thing was that all three were aliens. She was dealing with someone outside her paygrade, and that had put a knot in her stomach. She continued filling out the report as she waited.

"Hey," Alex said as she closed the car door. "What's up? You don't usually call me during work."

"Do you remember how I said we'd already had two homicides this month?"

"Yeah," Alex said slowly, her head tilting to the side.

"I wasn't completely honest with you," Maggie sighed. "They weren't just homicides. After the autopsies, I found out that both victims were alien."

"How did the DEO not know about this?" Alex asked, widening her stance.

"I told the coroner not to tell anyone."

"Maggie—"

"I know, I know. I thought I could figure this one out, but another body turned up today. Alien. Whoever we're dealing with is outside my paygrade. I need your help."

Alex stared at her fiancé, her arms across her chest. She looked intimidating, fearless, even. Suddenly though, she softened. "Yes, of course I will help you."

Maggie sighed, nodding. "Thanks, Danvers."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Cause this is my job. My job is to catch the murders."

"Yeah, _human_ murderers."

"I thought I could do it, Alex," Maggie said. "But alien DNA is very different from human, not to mention that I don't actually _know_ anything about them." Maggie felt an itch in her throat and she tried to pass it off, coughing very lightly.

"See, but that's exactly _my_ job description. I do the alien work, Maggie, and you deal with people," Alex said. Then, she inhaled softly, gathering herself. "Next time, tell me immediately, please. I have the resources to handle these situations." She peered at Maggie who seemed distant. "Maggie. Hey, Maggie."

Maggie felt the itch returning. She could feel her stomach catch and her throat contract, trying to suppress the cough. Suddenly, the innocent little cough took over and she almost bent over in a coughing fit. She struggled to breathe between the hacking coughs and she held onto Alex to keep from falling over.

"Maggie? Are you okay? Talk to me, babe," Alex grasped at her arms, completely confused.

Maggie looked up suddenly, her eyes hazy and her breathing ragged. "It's nothing. I'm fine," Maggie panted, but her grip on Alex's forearms was incredible.

Alex looked her dead in the eyes, and Maggie could feel her peering into her soul. "You're not okay, Mags. Talk to me. Did you catch a cold?"

Maggie shook her head. "No, I feel—felt—fine." Another sudden and ferocious coughing fit took her by surprise. She bent over, racked with the whooping cough. She dropped her clipboard to the ground, focusing solely on staying upright. Alex's hand rubbed her back, trying to satiate the cough, and eventually, it subsided.

"Maggie," Alex whispered, reaching a hand towards Maggie's flushed face.

"I'm fine, Danvers."

"No, you're not," Alex scoffed, taking Maggie's face in her cool, soft hands. She gasped. "You're burning up, Mags." Alex's tone was suddenly underlined with worry.

Maggie stood there, the coolness of Alex's hands so wonderful against her red-faced cheeks. Only then did she realize how weak she felt. Her legs were heavy, she shook with chills, but she felt like her skin was on fire. Maggie gripped Alex's jacket harder, trying to stay upright. She could feel her body moving beneath her, and dizziness was beginning to overtake her. She exhaled and hoped that it would go away. Alex turned Maggie's shoulders to her and looked her in the eyes. Alex was definitely worried because her smooth face scrunched up.

"Come to my car," she said. "You need to sit down."

As Maggie walked though, her head began to swim and blackness formed at the edges of her vision. In a moment, it overtook her and her legs gave out as she crumbled to the concrete. Alex gasped in surprise, Maggie's body pulling her down with her.

"Maggie," Alex kneeled beside the young woman, grasping her wrist to check for a pulse. A faint thump tapped against her fingers. Alex pulled out her cell phone and speed dialed the DEO. "Pick up, pick up, pick up."

"Alex," J'onn said.

"I need help. Right now. It's Maggie."

"Where are you?"

Alex placed an ear by Maggie's mouth, and she felt faint warm air touch her cheek. "Okay, Danvers. She's breathing."

Minutes passed before J'onn appeared in front of them. He had transitioned into the Martian, but even wearing his warrior green face, concern could be seen in the wrinkles of his eyes.

"What happened?" J'onn asked, his deep, husky voice resonated in Alex's head.

"Maggie, she—it didn't seem like anything. I noticed she had a slight cough, but with how long she works and how little sleep she gets, I figured she may have just caught a cold. The coughing got worse and she seemed distant. I tried to help her get to my car, but then she just collapsed," Alex said, the back of her hand wiping under her nose.

"Maybe you're overreacting, Alex," J'onn said. "I know that's the last thing you want to hear, but she's human. She's vulnerable. This isn't Kara we're dealing with."

"I know, J'onn," Alex sighed, her hands starting to get fidgety. "I know that she's human, but this has never happened before. I'm scared, J'onn. Please just help me get her to the DEO."

J'onn sighed but nodded. "Yes, of course I'll take her," he said, lifting Maggie into his arms. She was practically nothing in his grasp.

"I'll meet you there," Alex exhaled sharply, already on her way to her car. Once the door slammed shut, Alex let out a shuddering breath. She had this knot in the pit of her stomach that just got tighter and tighter as time passed. She had a really bad feeling. She couldn't explain it, but something was not _right_. "You'll be fine, Mags," she whispered. "You have to be."


	28. Patogenian

At the DEO, Maggie was being tested. Through glass walls, Alex could see Maggie lying on a table, numbers of scientists and DEO's finest doctors attending to her. Her face was shiny with sweat, her dark blue FBI jacket was already removed, and her collared shirt was now soaked with sweat too. She looked so small underneath all the equipment. There was no sarcasm, no fiery spirit, and all that confidence that usually emanated from her just seemed…gone. Alex ran a hand through her hair and forced herself to turn away. She had been ordered to stay outside the medical bay for fear that whatever was wrong with Maggie was contagious. Alex couldn't even think of what would be wrong, but the knot in her gut hadn't loosened yet. Something was _wrong_.

J'onn watched as Alex forced herself to leave. He remained on the outside of the glass box, his arms across his chest. He was stumped as to why Maggie was in this state. What would cause a human to be so sick, so weak that a doctor would not be able to identify the ailment? Finally, J'onn sighed and left to find Alex. He found her in the upstairs lab, sitting hunched over on a stool. She didn't move when he approached.

"Can I come in?" J'onn asked, his hands behind his back, his head bent.

"Of course, Sir," Alex said and pushed her stool away from the table.

"What are you doing in here, Alex?"

"I'm not sure," she shrugged. "I couldn't be in the room with Maggie, so I guess I just came to the room where I _knew_ everything." J'onn tilted his head. "You know, this lab. I know where every chemical is. I know where the equipment goes and how to use it. It's all known. But this," she pointed vaguely in the direction of the medical bay, "I have no freaking clue. About any of it."

"You wanted to be somewhere where you feel like you have just a little bit of control," J'onn narrowed his eyes, nodding.

"I just want to know what's happening," Alex sighed. "I don't like this, J'onn. I've never felt this anxious before."

"We'll figure it out," J'onn said as he put a hand on Alex's shoulder.

"Agent Danvers."

Alex looked up, her face lifting. "Doctor Monroe. What's going on?"

"It seems to us, after checking every possible human disease, that Ms. Sawyer does not in fact have a human disease."

"What do you mean?" Alex's eye narrowed, her arms folding over her chest.

"Ms. Sawyer has contracted a severe _alien_ disease."

Alex was silent.

"An alien disease?" J'onn asked.

"Yes," Doctor Monroe said. "We haven't seen anything like it. It's a virus that can be contracted by coming in contact with a Patogenian. Where would Ms. Sawyer have come in contact with one of those?"

Alex sighed, closing her eyes. Why didn't she see it before? "She—Maggie—said she had gotten a new case today. It was an alien homicide. I'd have to see the reports, but the victim may have been a Patogenian."

"If that's true, then no one in proximity to the body is safe," Doctor Monroe said.

"What exactly does this disease do?" J'onn asked.

"It's caused by an invisible gas the body lets off as it starts decomposing. If Ms. Sawyer inhaled these fumes, then the toxins are already spreading through her bloodstream."

"You didn't answer the question," Alex clenched a fist and almost growled. "What does it _do_?"

"The toxins start as a paralytic," Doctor Monroe said slowly. "Then, as time goes on, the paralytic reacts with the plasma in the blood and becomes a parasite. It will break down any internal tissue while a foggy blue poison spreads throughout the body. The tissue decomposition will complete first or the poison will reach Ms. Sawyer's heart, but either way, without an antidote, the outcome is not good."

Alex opened her mouth to say something, anything really, but she ended up standing there with her jaw half open.

"Alex," Kara burst through the lab doors, out of breath, her eyes wide and frantic. "I'm so sorry! I couldn't get away from work, but J'onn called me and told me what happened. How can I help?"

"What do you know about Patogenians?" J'onn asked.

"The Blue Blood aliens?"

"Blue Blood aliens?"

"Well, that's what Kryptonians called them," Kara explained. "Their signature mark is their blue blood, which doesn't show up until after death, and those who are infected after coming in contact with a body are left with blue toxin-filled blood—" she stopped suddenly, her mouth still open. Her eyes widened and she shook her head. "Please tell me Maggie didn't get near a Patogenian."

"We're not sure because we haven't seen the police reports, but yes, that's what we're thinking," J'onn said.

"Oh, Alex," Kara sighed, walking over and putting her arms around her sister. "It's okay. I'm gonna do everything I can to help."

"How long do we have?" Alex whispered, the first words she'd said in a while.

Kara looked at J'onn and Doctor Monroe and both men nodded. "The toxins work fast. We probably only have about eighteen hours now."

Alex's breathing hitched, but only Kara could feel it. "Let's go. What do we have to do?" she asked as she pulled away from Kara.

"We need the body," Kara said. "The same toxin, uncontaminated within the body, if treated correctly, can become an antidote."

"I'll drive," Alex said.

"No, I'll fly us there," Kara said, already ripping open her blouse. "It'll be faster."

"Special Agent Danvers with the FBI," Alex shouted as she entered the police station. "We need to see a recent homicide victim."

A man in NYPD uniform came up to Alex and Kara who was dressed as Supergirl. "On whose authority?"

"On the authority that you may have a possibly life-threatening and contagious alien in your morgue," Supergirl said, her hands on her hips. "We have to make sure everyone here is safe from the pathogen."

The officer's eyes widened and he nodded. "Follow me."

He led them back down the hallway and down to a lower level, which instantly decreased in temperature. Down the hallway ten steps and then a door on the left and they were in the coroner's office. Immediately in the room, on a silver table, was the Patogenian. He was pale, his skin starting to turn back to its original blue hue, but to most humans it would just look like the stages of postmortem.

"That's him," Kara nudged Alex's shoulder. "That's the Patogenian."

"Alright," Alex said to the officer. "I need a list of _everyone_ who has come in here while this body was here. Find them and bring them to me. They need to be examined to make sure they haven't contracted the pathogen."

"Everyone?" he asked. "Do you know how many people—"

"Their lives are at stake," Alex tilted her head and took a step closer. "Do you want to be responsible for their lives?"

"N-no ma'am," he shook his head. "I'll find the sign-in sheet."

"Thank you," Kara nodded. "Let's talk to the coroner," she pointed to the door to the left of the autopsy table.

Kara walked over and knocked gently on the metal door and waited for an answer. An older gentleman opened the door, a half-eaten sandwich in his hand.

"Hello," he said. "Uh, how can I help you two?"

"Special Agent Danvers with the FBI," Alex said, flashing her ID, "here to speak with the head coroner."

"Well, that would be me. Doctor Bishop," he chuckled, looking down at his sandwich and then at his hand. "Uh, I'm sorry you've caught me at my lunch break."

"It's fine," Kara said. "We needed to know about your findings with the victim on the table over there."

"Oh," he said, shrugging. "Nothing out of the ordinary except for the cause of death."

" _Nothing_ out of the ordinary?" Kara asked.

"No," he said slowly.

"Have you seen how blue his skin is?" Alex asked, a little more aggressively than she had intended.

"His skin? There's nothing wrong with—oh my," he said, dropping his sandwich on the ledge next to him. "What's happened?" he asked, pushing past Alex and Kara.

"It seems you've ended up with an alien homicide," Kara said. "We need to take custody of him because this species releases a toxic gas postmortem."

"An alien?" he asked, not particularly to either of them. "How did I not see this?" He spun around, pointing. "This is my job, you know. I'm supposed to know the human anatomy so that if anything's amiss, I know. That's my job…" he seemed aghast.

"Please don't beat yourself up, Dr. Bishop. This type of alien has identical human anatomy up until time of death," Kara said. "However, we don't have time to discuss this with you. We need this body because we're afraid it has already affected people here."

"What should I do?"

"You'll be met by one of our agents who will bring you back to headquarters to make sure you're not infected, and if you are, you'll be treated with an antidote," Alex said.

"An antidote?" Dr. Bishop asked. "How serious is this exactly?"

"It's nothing you have to worry about," Alex shook her head as she placed her hands on her hips. "Just cooperate and you'll be back to doing your job in no time."

"Of course," he nodded. "Whatever you need."

Alex moved away and lifted her cell phone to her ear. "I'll call for the quarantine team that's waiting outside the precinct. You take care of the body."

"Uh, Alex," Kara said under her breath.

"What?"

"I can't actually touch the body."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm an alien yes, but Patogenians are deadly to Kryptonians too. A huge amount of our population was wiped out hundreds of years ago because of a war with them. We didn't know anything about them. Innocent people, people just doing their job, were killed," Kara said.

"And you came anyway?" Alex whispered loudly. "What the hell, Kara!?"

"I can help," Kara said. "If I freeze his body, that may trap some of the toxins leaking through his skin. Or I can hold my breath."

"All the way to the DEO?"

"Sure," Kara shrugged. She tried to pull off a confident shrug, but it came off more as uncertainty.

"I can't have you contracting this thing," Alex whispered, stepping closer.

"And I don't want _you_ getting it either, but we both have jobs to do," Kara said. "I'll be as careful as I can. I promise."

Alex sighed and looked down at her boots. It was a moment before she looked Kara in the eyes. "Alright, but you're getting tested as soon as you get the body back."

"You too," Kara said as she stepped closer to the Patogenian. "And after all this, we have an alien killer to catch."

"One thing at a time."


	29. Blood Plague

Kara had blown freeze-breath all over the Patogenian's body, hopefully stopping some of the toxins from escaping, but she still was wary. She picked up the chunk of ice and blasted out of the precinct. As she flew over to the DEO, she heard the hammer of a gun click. She stopped, searching for the origin place of the sound, but she was above the building skyline. Then, a blast came out of nowhere. It broke a small piece of the ice near Kara's face, sending a rush of milky blue gas right towards her face. Involuntarily, Kara gasped, letting some of the poison in before she regained control. That's not good. She had to tell Alex, but she couldn't now. She needed to preserve what little oxygen she had in her lungs. Leaning forward even more, Kara shot off and didn't slow until her feet were planted safely on the platform in the DEO.

"Take him to quarantine immediately," she said to the nearest quarantine member. "Get the scientists in there to start on a vaccine, but do not let anyone else in the room." Then, she finally took a deep breath. She bent over, her hands on her knees. She knew she had to tell someone. She was most likely infected, but she had a few more hours than Maggie. Maggie was the priority.

"Alex," Kara said when her sister came into the room.

"Thank God you got here," Alex said, hugging Kara.

Kara couldn't help the apprehension in her voice. "Alex…"

Alex pushed back, her eyes wide. "No. Don't tell me that."

"Someone ambushed me," Kara said. "I heard a gun cocking, but I was too high to see anything. The next thing I knew, there was a hole blasted into the ice."

"But…you're fine…right?"

"I inhaled a large amount," Kara whispered.

"We have to get you to the med bay."

"No, Alex, I'm fine right now," Kara said, reaching out to stop Alex from moving. "Let me be helpful while I can."

Alex's eyes were shiny with concern and that pout was already pulling her face down. "Kara, I—I can't lose you. I just got you back."

"We're going to get an antidote," Kara hit the palm of her hand with her fist. "There's nothing to worry about. Within a few hours, everyone affected will be better."

"We only have about twelve hours now," Alex closed her eyes and pressed the palms of her hands against them. "What if this doesn't work?"

"I can go to the Fortress of Solitude and ask Kelex," Kara said. "He should have information stored on the Patogenians, especially after such a devastating loss of life on Krypton all those years ago."

"Be safe," Alex said.

"Always." Kara gave her a soft smile before she turned and blasted out of the DEO window.

"Kelex!" Kara yelled as she landed in the Fortress of Solitude. "Kelex!"

"Yes, Kara Zor-El?" Kelex said as he floated around the corner of an ice wall. "How may I assist you?"

"I need to know everything about the Blood Plague epidemic."

"I am not authorized to disclose that information," Kelex said, tilting his head.

"Kelex," Kara growled. "There is the threat of a planet-wide epidemic that could kill billions of people. If you don't listen to me, you'll have failed your directive; to protect the House of El. Do you want to fail me?"

The machine was silent for a moment. Then, he spoke. "The Blood Plague of the year 1217 was the most destructive weapon against Kryptonians. Thirty-eight percent of the population perished and thousands more were sick—"

"How can we make an antidote?" Kara interrupted.

"The best scientists on Krypton managed to find a cure to the blood disease," Kelex explained. "They found survivors under bodies of the Patogenians inserted between them and the earth. By mixing the blood of the Patogenians with the life form base of the species, the toxins would neutralize."

"And this is 100 percent proven? Are there any side effects?" Kara questioned.

"All patients treated made a full recovery—"

"Good—"

"—that were recorded," he finished.

Kara narrowed her eyes. "Some of the patients weren't recorded?"

"There are gaps in my database," Kelex said. "I can only provide on information that I possess in my mainframe."

Kara sighed, shaking her head. There could be awful, possibly life-threatening side effects to the treatment, but Maggie was running out of time. They'd have to risk it. There was no other way to find out if Kelex didn't have the data. "Thank you, Kelex. You serve the House of El well."

"Thank you," Kelex bowed his head.

Kara blasted out of the Fortress, out in to the cold and up into the atmosphere.

Kara landed in the DEO, a little off-balance, but stood with power as she always did. She searched below for any sign of Alex and she caught a glimpse of her by the round table near the tech screens. She waved to get her attention, and when Alex noticed, she motioned her over.

"Hey," Alex exhaled a little breathlessly. "What'd you find?"

"Kelex said that the way they stopped the epidemic on Krypton was to mix the blood of the Patogenian with the life form base of the species."

"So for a human that would be carbon," Alex nodded slowly.

"Yes, but…"

"But what?"

"But for me…" Kara inhaled through her nose.

"That's Kryptonite," Alex exhaled painfully. "But, we don't even know if you caught it yet," Alex waved frantically. "You haven't shown any symptoms, right?"

Kara nodded. "Not yet."

"Maybe your alien genetics are protecting you."

"Or maybe it just takes longer for it to spread through my system." Kara folded her arms, widening her stance to steady herself. "We won't know until symptoms show up."

"Let's get back to the laboratory and start working on this cure," Alex said. "We'll need to make it in…"

Kara stopped listening as Alex's voice faded away from her. She shook her head slightly, thinking her hearing was messing with her. Alex's voice was faint and muffled—

"Kara," Alex's sharp tone shattered the vacuum. "Were you listening to anything I just said?"

"Yeah," Kara lied.

Alex stared at her, clearly not believing her. "What did I just say?"

"Uh…"

Alex sighed and rolled her eyes. "I _said_ that we'll need to make the antidote in bulk because we don't know how many of the NYPD were affected."

Kara sniffed and smelled something metallic. She tilted her head in confusion as Alex rambled on.

"And we'll—Kara. Your nose."

"What?" Kara looked up in confusion. Alex was pointing to her face, so Kara lifted a finger to her nose and when she pulled away, blood covered her index and middle finger.

"Oh no," Alex gasped.

"I'm…fine…" Kara said slowly, still staring at her fingers intently.

"We have to get you to the med bay," Alex whispered quickly, trying to usher Kara away, but Kara stood there. "Kara, you have to move."

"I…feel fine…"

"You're not. You have the blood plague, Kara," Alex said.

The blood from her nose was dripping down her face into her mouth, but she didn't wipe it away. She was having trouble thinking, and without wanting to, her legs gave out and she collapsed to the floor.

"Kara!" Alex gasped loudly, falling to her knees next to her sister.

Kara struggled to get to her feet. Throwing her cape out of the way, she wobbled into an upright position, her arms out to her side to keep her balance. She used the back of her hand to wipe the remaining blood off her face and put on a set expression. "I'm good. I can help."

"No, Kara, you can't," Alex said, holding on to Kara's biceps. "There's nothing more you can do anyway. It's up to the DEO to make the vaccine."

"I can help," Kara breathed, but she only managed those words before she collapsed into Alex's arms.

"Kara?" Alex struggled to hold Kara's figure up, but she slipped an arm around Kara's back and up around her shoulders so she had a strong grip. "J'onn!" Alex yelled into her comms. "J'onn, I need you!" Moments later, J'onn appeared in a flash of red. His face fell at the sight of Kara clinging to Alex, but he acted quickly. He scooped Kara up, despite her trying to manage the words to argue that she was fine, and took her to the medical bay.

Alex exhaled, one hand on her hip and the other she ran over the top of her head. She couldn't see Maggie, couldn't sit by her side, and now she had to be apart from her sister. She clenched a fist, biting her lip. She couldn't stand here and do nothing, so she walked quickly back to the lab to help with producing the vaccine.


	30. Working on A Cure

**Long-winded post coming! I've been thinking about trying to tie up this story, but I really want to know what you guys think since you're the ones who actually like what I write! And don't worry, even if I did end this story, I would most** ** _certainly_** **write in the Sanvers wedding. Please let me know what you think! Should I keep going or should I try and wrap this whole story up? As always, thank you so much for reading my story! And thank you to those who review! I see every one and I appreciate them all! –Brielle**

"How far are we?" Alex demanded as she entered the laboratory.

"We've managed to produce a serum for Ms. Sawyer and any other human in contact with the toxin," a female said. "Although it would be helpful if we had data on this so we knew if we were doing the procedure correctly."

"Well, you don't," Alex huffed. "You're all very intelligent agents, and I have complete faith. In all of you."

"Thank you, Agent Danvers," she nodded. "The last batch is spinning, but we have one vial ready." She handed a small tube with purple liquid to Alex. Alex took it with a small nod and left immediately to the med bay.

"Agent Danvers," another agent said, a hand stopping her. "You can't go in there. It's a quarantine zone."

"Yeah, and I have the cure, so let me pass," she said, already pushing past him. She heard him stutter but he didn't stop her. Alex was taken aback by the sight of Maggie at the end of the room. She was hooked up to an oxygen machine, most likely because her lungs were starting to fail, and the blue vines creeping down her face to her neck were getting scarily close to her heart. Alex acted quickly, finding a small syringe, loading it with the vaccine, and injecting it directly into Maggie's bloodstream. Alex stepped back and waited breathlessly. A hand squeezed her shoulder.

"It may take some time," J'onn whispered. "Her vitals are being monitored, so if they deteriorate, we'll know."

"I know," Alex sighed. "I just…can't wait to see her smile again." She glanced across the room and her face fell. "What are we going to do about Kara?"

J'onn sighed and ran a hand over his head. "I hate to say this, but I'm not sure."

"The very thing that we need to cure this disease is the very thing that can kill her," Alex exhaled loudly. She shook her head, wondering what to do. Then, she gasped. "Lena! Oh my God! Does she even know what happened? Kara left work hours ago!" She rushed to retrieve Kara's phone by her purse and unlocked it. Sure enough, ten texts and four missed calls were on the screen from Lena, and the last text said "I'm headed to the DEO."

"Lena's on her way," Alex said. "I'm going to call her." She stepped out of the med bay, lifting her cell phone to her ear, but just as it started ringing, she turned the corner to see Lena headed up the stairs. "Lena!"

"Alex!" Lena climbed the last two stairs, practically running as she raced towards her. "What the hell is going on? Where is Kara?"

"She's in the med bay," Alex breathed.

"Why? What the hell happened?"

"There's a serial alien killer on the loose and it killed a Patogenian," Alex explained. "This alien is basically a walking plague when it dies. Both Maggie and Kara are infected. I just gave Maggie a dose of the vaccine strain meant for humans, but Kara…"

"What about Kara?" Lena glared.

"To produce a strain of vaccine for Kryptonians, they need Kryptonite, but since Kara grew up on Earth and Kryptonite can kill her—"

"There's no way to create a vaccine," Lena whispered, closing her eyes.

"At least one that won't possibly kill her," Alex said.

Lena chewed on her lip, her head lowered. She stayed silent for a minute, but then she took a shuddering breath, wiping a tear off her cheek. "No. Let's go."

"Go?"

"To the lab," Lena said. "With my brain and yours working together, we should be able to think of an alternate solution."

"Lena—"

"Kara is my girlfriend and your sister, Alex," Lena whispered aggressively. "And I will not stand here doing nothing."

"I was just going to say Lena, I want microscope B28," Alex said. "That's mine."

"Alex." A soft voice barely reached her ears as she passed the med bay on the way to the lab. Alex picked up her head, brushing stray strands of hair behind her ear. She could see Kara's dazed blue eyes open behind the glass. Her and Lena rushed in, once again ignoring the quarantine sign.

Kara was looking at them, her breathing raspy and her eyes barely open.

"Hey," Alex took Kara's hot hand and stroked the back of her palm with a thumb. "How are you feeling?"

Kara inhaled deeply, and raised a hand but she gasped in pain. An IV was in the back of her hand, immobilizing her from moving it too far.

"How..." Kara stared at the needle in her.

"You're weak, Kara," Alex said. "The Patogenian virus, remember?"

Kara winced and exhaled in pain. "I forgot about that." She looked around, finally resting on Lena's figure. "Lena, oh Rao, I'm so sorry," she closed her eyes.

"You were a little indisposed," Lena tried a chuckled, but it came out more like a shuddered cough.

"I'm so sorry," Kara repeated, shaking her head. "I didn't mean to not call. I should have told you when we went to the precinct, but I didn't think about it."

Lena took Kara's other hand and kissed it gently. "It's alright. Just focus on getting better. Alex and I are going to the lab to work on a vaccine for you."

Kara nodded, squeezing her eyes harder.

"Are you alright?" Alex asked.

"I can feel the toxin in my bloodstream," she gasped quietly. "It's like…somebody filled my veins with gasoline and then set it on fire inside my body."

Lena and Alex glanced at one another. Maybe it was good that Maggie had remained unconscious throughout the infection.

"There's not much we can do, Kara," Alex whispered, her chest tightening. "But we can try fentanyl to relieve the pain."

"Fentanyl?" Lena gasped. "That medication is 70 times stronger than morphine."

"And Kara's immune system is that much stronger than a human's," Alex said. She stared at Kara whose face was wrought in pain, her body stiff with tension, and silent tears wet her cheeks. She took a deep, shuddering breath, her chest rising and falling rapidly. "I'll give her the medicine," Alex said, not even waiting for confirmation. She was already across the room to the medicine and chemical cabinets before Lena could protest. Alex skimmed the bottle of liquids, searching for 'F'. Finally, she saw fentanyl labeled on a bottle and grabbed it. When Alex came back over with a syringe to inject it into Kara's IV, thin, barely noticeable blue vines were making their way down Kara's temple.

"The drug will kick in soon," Alex said, stroking Kara's cheek. "Try and rest. We'll be back with a vaccine. I promise you."

Kara nodded, the tendons in her neck protruding from clenching her jaw so hard. Lena bent down, wanting to kiss her, but she stopped herself. She didn't know anything about this thing, and she knew if she got infected there would be no way to keep Kara in that bed while she was sick. So, Lena tucked a stray stand of hair behind Kara's ear and gave her a sad smile.

"I love you," she said.

Kara chuckled unevenly, the pain still overwhelming, but her eyes smiled and Lena didn't have to hear Kara speak the words to know what she was saying.


	31. We Are Not Losing Supergirl Today

**Sorry this chapter took longer to get out, and I apologize it's so short, but this school week was pretty hectic. I'm thankful so many of you still want to keep reading what I'm writing, so I'll be sure to continue with this story so long as it's wanted. Thank you –Brielle**

Alex collapsed into a chair as soon as she reached the lab. She kicked all the agents out, much to their protest. Lena came in behind just moments after looking quite confused. She walked over and placed a hand on Alex's shoulder, rubbing softly.

"We are _going_ to find a cure," she whispered. "There's no way Kara is dying today." Alex bit her lip and looked up at Lena, silent tears spilling down her cheeks. She opened her mouth to speak, but instead of words, her voice trembled, leaving her speechless. She covered her mouth with a hand, scrunching her nose and eyes, stifling in a helpless breath. "Alex," Lena said, kneeling down in front of her, "Kara is strong, but we need to get to work. She is not dying today, but it will be because you worked to find a cure. I need you. _Kara_ needs you, Alex."

Alex took a shaky breath, straightening her spine, nodding. "You're right," she whispered in a broken voice. "We need to get to work. There's no time for tears."

…

Alex huffed and threw her hands down. "How are we supposed to create a cure for Kara—or any Kryptonian for that matter—if we don't even have Kryptonite."

Lena inhaled, sucking her lips between her teeth. "Well…"

"Well what?"

"Alex," Lena folded her hands. "You know I can create Kryptonite, but since I promised Supergirl—Kara—I would get rid of it all and not produce any more, I've been true to my word." She paused. "However, if we need Kryptonite to make this vaccine, then I will do what I have to do and make Kryptonite."

Alex sighed and shook her head. "Lena, Kara would never forgive you."

"If Kara's fury is the price I have to pay just to see her alive every day, then I'm willing to pay it."

Alex seemed to consider Lena's proclamation, and eventually she nodded. "Alright. You get to work on creating the smallest amount of Kryptonite you can, and I'll work on the other factors of the vaccine."

"You know, I may have to go back to L-Corp for the final stages of the Kryptonite because I need a hydrogen chamber and I don't see—"

"Back corner in the adjacent room," Alex flicked her head towards the far door.

"Oh, thank you," Lena said, already working her way over. "You know, I was thinking, what if we made the cure normally, as if it were going to a Kryptonian unaffected by Kryptonite, but then made another catalyst vaccine that was activated by that chemical?"

"A vaccine to save Kara whose catalyst is the antidote for the Blood Plague?" Alex pondered.

"Yes," Lena said. "We'd inject the catalyst first and then the Blood Plague vaccine. As soon as the catalyst came in contact with the Kryptonite-based vaccine, it would activate into almost a supercharged chemical that would basically counteract the effects of the Kryptonite."

"It sounds to me like you're suggesting a chemicalized form of solar radiation, since that's what gives Supergirl her powers," Alex said.

"That's the only thing I could think of," Lena said.

Alex shook her head. "I'm not even sure how to do that. Earth's sun is composed of Ultraviolet A,B,C, light, and infrared wavelengths, and I don't know if it's even possible to mimic that in a liquid."

"It's actually not as complicated as you would think," Lena smirked.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Well, for _you_ , maybe."

"We just need to create a chemical that has all the components of solar radiation and then irradiate it with the necessary electromagnetic regions." Lena smirked, her head tilted to the side.

"Lena Luthor, I think you're on to something."

"I'll still work on the Kryptonite," she said and then pointed at Alex. "Can you handle the catalyst?"

"It's at least something earthly, so I think I'll figure it out."

"How's it coming?" Lena asked, stepping out of the adjacent room.

"I think…I may…have got it," Alex said, staring into the microscope. She looked up, a little breathlessly, but a smile on her face. "I just modified the chemicals we used in the sunlamps and then irradiated those with the proper treatment, and boom—liquid sun." She held up a small vial of liquid that was glowing yellow, as if Alex really had bottled the sun in a tube.

"That's good," Lena sighed. She held up a small black case. "And I've got the Kryptonite."

"I never thought these words would come out of my mouth, but I'm really glad you managed to make more Kryptonite."

"I never thought I'd make more," Lena said. "Let alone make Kryptonite _for_ Kara."

"Now all we have to do is create the Kryptonite strain and combine it with—"

"Agent Danvers," another agent poked his head into the lab.

"Yes?"

"It's Supergirl. She's flatlining."

Alex stood immediately, her eyes wide. "Lena, work on that," she pointed broadly behind her, her mind no longer thinking of science, but solely focused on saving Kara. Sure enough, as soon as Alex laid eyes on Kara, she noticed how pale she was. She wasn't moving, and even worse, her chest wasn't rising and falling. Alex tore open Kara's gown so she could see the extent of the damage, and she gasped internally when she saw the terrifying blue veins forming a knotted circle around her heart. "No. No, no, no. We can't be too late," she exhaled. "You're not dying, Kara. I won't let you." Alex put her hands together and started chest compressions, but she looked over her shoulder at the agent who had informed her of Kara's condition and yelled, "Bring me a set of paddles. We are not losing Supergirl today."


	32. Waterfalls

**You guys are probably going to hate me, but a cliffhanger seems like a perfect opportunity for a childhood flashback! In this world, Alex, Lena, and Sam knew each other when they were teenagers, but only Lena and Sam remained close into adulthood. Enjoy! –Brielle**

"Come on!" Lena shouted, "keep going!" She ran ahead of the group, the creek water splashing against her bare legs.

Sam and Alex rushed to catch up, their laughter mingling with the gurgling of the moving water. Alex passed Sam easily, catching up to Lena, and she reached down to throw sparkling creek water over the back of her friend's head. Lena gasped but laughed as they splashed to a halt. They stood in the cool, clear water, their lower body soaked. Sam slowed and put her hands on her hips, her breathing uneven.

"You guys are too fast for me," she huffed. "I'm the skinny non-athletic type here."

"I get a lot of running in chasing after Kara," Alex rolled her eyes. "That kid has endless energy. It's inhuman."

Lena smiled and shifted her weight in the water. "Well, I think we can all agree that Alex is the most athletic of the group," she laughed. "My brain does the work for me."

"That's because you like reading, hiking and mimosa's," Alex smirked.

"Shh!" Lena laughed, a finger to her lips. "We're underage, Alex. Nobody knows." They laughed, taking a minute to savor the serenity of the evening breeze in the trees.

"Do you guys hear that?" Sam asked.

"What?"

"It sounded like a waterfall," Sam said, turning slowly in a circle. "We should go see if we can find it," Sam smiled, a mischievous gleam in her brown eyes.

"A waterfall?" Lena asked. "I've never heard of waterfalls being here. Mother never mentioned any waterfalls here, at least."

"Well, if Lilian says there are no waterfalls, then of course, no such thing exists here," Alex huffed, rolling her eyes.

"She's not really my mother," Lena scoffed. "You know that, Alex."

"That's why I don't like her."

"Alex—"

Sam coughed. "Waterfall?"

"I think it's worth looking," Alex shrugged.

"Come on, Lena," Sam begged. "It'll be fun."

Lena looked over at Alex who nodded and shrugged again. Then, Lena sighed and pulled her straight brown hair into a ponytail. Her blue undertone highlights stood out, looking almost like a waterfall cascading out of her ponytail.

"Fine," Lena said, unable to hold back a smirk. "Let's get moving."

"Besides," Sam chirped in, "Mr. VanWagner said that there were waterfalls here so it must be true."

Lena chuckled lightly. "Not everything Mr. VanWagner says it true. Half the stuff he says he probably doesn't know."

The three girls reached a patch of tall grass which obscured their view of the embankment beyond the creek , so seeing anything would be difficult from the water. Lena stepped through the mud, weeds, and murk to get to the edge of the rocky creek. She stretched out a hand and ruffled the grass. "Ouch," she whispered and pulled back her hand. She turned to Sam and Alex. "This grass sticks to skin and catches so just be careful," Lena said and plowed ahead.

"It's just common reed grass," Alex said, and when Sam and Lena stared at her, she sighed. "Biology and engineering major, remember?"

The sun was setting over the line of trees. An orange ball of flaming light illuminated the evening sky. The entire field the girls had just stepped into was burning with the golden light at dusk. The trees wore golden rays like sashes of the precious metal. The sky was an amazing sunset of brilliant pinks, reds, and purples. The intensity of the smooth pastel-like transition of the sky faded into a dark blue speckled with trillions of stars.

"How long are we staying?" Alex asked, using a hand to shield her eyes from the bright setting sun.

"We'll have to leave soon because it's illegal to stay here overnight," Lena said.

The girls halted in the wide-open field while Lena looked at the horizon and took a deep breath. "It's getting dark out quickly. Maybe we should forget this and call it a night."

"Yeah, that may be a good idea," Sam admitted, even though she wanted to see the waterfall.

"Aw, come on, guys," Alex slapped her hands against her thighs. "What's life without a little adventure?" Lena and Sam had already started to gathered their backpacks when a wind, warm and strong picked up, whipping through the trees. Lena stopped, stretching her arms out to hold Sam back. Her eyes were to the sky, the beautiful puddles of sap green darting back and forth.

"Did you guys hear that? Listen."

Everything except for the persistent wind was still. Far away, the faint rush and gurgling of water could be heard. Leaping waves jumping over boulders and crashing over rocks splintered the voiceless silence.

"There _is_ a waterfall near here," Sam whispered with surprise.

"You're the one who heard it," Alex said.

"Yeah, but I kind of just thought I was hearing things," Sam shrugged sheepishly.

"I mean, it sure sounds like it." Lena rubbed her head, clearly surprised as well.

The water was calling them, begging them to come and see it in action. Its loud voice was beckoning them to behold its magnificence. Alex looked over at Lena, then to Sam, then back at Lena again. She lifted her eyebrows and smiled. "Come on."

Lena exhaled and glances at the darkening sky. "We'll find it and take a quick look, but then we really do have to leave."

"This way," Alex beckoned, already running ahead.

They hiked in a single file line across the open field into the darkening woods. The sound of the crashing came louder from within the trees, like millions of buzzing bees. The crunch of their shoes against the leaves and sticks snapped in an echo of almost endless sound. The rhythmic sound gradually became louder and even more enticing. Small rays of the day's final sunlight brown through the dense canopy of leaves and guided the trio. They took on the woody terrain with expertise as they continued on. Soon the flowing water became deafening and the peaks of the white-capped waves of water caught their eyes.

"There it is!" Sam yelled above the sound. A waterfall, rather small in stature, but spectacular in beauty, lay rumbling beneath them. Lena ventured towards the edge, taking in its grandeur.

"Lena," Alex said, "you shouldn't be so close to the edge, you're scaring me." She put a foot nervously close to the edge to creep towards Lena who stood boldly by the cliff.

"I'll be fine, Alex. I do it all the time," she laughed. "Come here, you have to get over your fear of heights."

Alex chuckled dryly, eyeing the steep cliff edge and holding onto a nearby sapling. "Please be careful," she whispered.

"I am," Lena sighed. "Here, give me your hand." She reached out as she spoke and stepped to help Alex, but her foot fell on weak rock which suddenly gave under her weight. Alex heard a sickening crack and Lena only had time to gasp before she descended. Her body fell away and disappeared down the face of the cliff.

"No!" Alex cried, desperately trying to grapple for Lena's hand—anything. She sought for Lena's outstretched limb, but it was too late to do anything but fall to her knees against the damp rock. She heard a sickening smack and thud, knowing that it was Lena who had hit the base of the waterfall. Sam and Alex peered over the edge, their stomachs dropping.

"Lena!" she yelled. "Lena!"

Lena stirred and looked up at Sam and Alex half dangling off the edge. She lifted her arms slowly and gave her a thumbs up. "I'm fine."

Relief, doubt and adrenaline rushed through Alex. She exhaled and got up only to look back down at Sam who was staring back, frozen, wide-eyed and silent.

"Sam." Nothing. "Sam," she tried again. Finally, Sam glanced at her. "Come on, follow me."

Careful to stay away from weak looking rock and moss, Alex and Sam half-slid half-walked their way down to Lena. Sam splashed her way through the water to where Lena was on a big flat rock, and Alex helped her to her elbows and looked at her.

"I'm fine, really," Lena said shakily.

Alex gingerly put a hand on and Lena's shoulders, and she winced, but she didn't look away.

"Lena—"

"I'm fine," Lena said once more.

Alex shook her head and ignored her, studying her friend for any physical ailments. "Here, let me help you up," Alex said and took a hold of Lena's forearm. Lena wobbled as she stood on her feet. She started to wave a finger at her friend. "I told you not to—" she halted, her eye catching flashes of red; her hand was covered in blood. She gasped and lifted the arm she had just grabbed to help Lena up.

"Holy—" she whispered.

Lena's left under arm had a gash about the length of a hand and it was covered in dirt, moss and steadily oozed dark red blood.

"It doesn't hurt," Lena said seeming to read Alex's mind. "My adrenaline high is probably drowning out my pain receptors."

"Come here," Alex motioned Lena over to her discarded backpack.

"I can clean it myself," Lena said and moved towards the rippling water.

"No, Lena!" Alex yelled. "What are you thinking? Don't clean it there. There's bacteria and stuff in there. It could get infected that way. I'll get my water bottle."

Sam walked over and sat down by Lena, talking inaudibly to her. Her facial expressions were soft and worried, but calm.

Alex slung her bag off her shoulders and jerked it open. Clothes, shoes, pocket knife, matches, granola bars, tortillas, honey, and a water bottle. She lifted the bottle out, but she needed something to wrap the wound with. She frowned before remembering her side pocket. She yanked the zipper open and tore through it. She gasped in victory. Long red strips of material in a ball was clutched in her bloody hand. Finally, her boxing wraps had come in handy.

Lena sloshed over to Alex still holding her arm. Light red blood continued to drop onto the damp rocks through her clasped fingers. Alex handed her the bottle and watched Lena spray the cut with crystal clear water. It came away tainted red and splattered on the ground.

"Let me wrap that with this," Alex said, reaching for her outstretched arm.

Lean released the grip on her forearm and the blood stream increased, flowing steadily.

"Pinch the flaps together," Alex said. "Then I'll try to wrap this tightly around your arm," she said as she wound the red material tightly around the deep cut. "Keep pressure on it and put your arm in the air above your head." Alex struggled to see Lena's face through the dim light; she couldn't tell what her friend was thinking.

Lena spoke suddenly. "We really have to get back."

"Yeah, I know, but it's almost dark. We'll never make it home in time," Alex sighed and stood with her hands on her hips.

"I have flashlights in my backpack," Lena said faintly.

Alex smacked Lena on the shoulder. "Keep your arm up," she scolded. "Give me your back pack and I'll get the flashlights."

Lena handed over her bag and Alex got the three lights out and clicked them on. "We definitely have to get back; I can barely see you," she sighed. She could see the ray of light shaking in Lena's hand and it wobbled across the moss and rocks. "Are you sure you're okay?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Lena rolled her shoulders. "Let's go."

The girls struggled back up the waterfall cliff, Lena gasping in pain every so often. By now the world had sunk into pitch black. Only three orbs of light could be seen in the sea of darkness to guide the girls home. They walked for what seemed like hours before Lena huffed to a stop.

"I have no idea where we are."

"I don't either," Sam said.

"And we're not in Midvale, so I really don't know where we are," Alex huffed.

"I didn't bring my compass with me and now I could have...used...it," Lena gasped heavily.

Alex placed a hand on Lena's back, her brow knitted. "Are you okay? Are you struggling to breathe?"

"No, Alex, I'm fine," Lena sighed.

"You don't sound it," Sam said, her brown eyes sparkling in the glow of her flashlight.

"It doesn't matter," Lena said. "We have to keep going." She pointed her light ahead and marched forward.

Alex sighed, rolling her eyes, but she continued on, struggling to see in front of her in the darkness, her small flashlight of little use in the great dark expanse. She eventually took the lead since she was the biggest of the three and the most experienced. The space in front of her was so black, so dark, that Alex couldn't see anything. She squinted, trying to make out the path, but all she saw was blackness.

"Alex, stop!" Lena screeched, reaching out, but it was too late.

Alex's foot went over the edge and in a split second, she was down over the hill and crashing through the grass and leaves. Alex could only tell which way she was facing when the earth pounded a different part of her body. The wind was knocked out of her, and suddenly her temple smacked off the side of something hard, a bright explosion appeared in her vision, and then returned to complete blackness.

Lena was still at the top of the steep hill, struggling to see down the dark drop. "Alex!" she yelled, desperation pulling at her vocal chords. "Alexandra! Can you hear me!?" She strained to hear for any sort of movement, but there was nothing. "Sam, come on," Lena motioned, already sliding down the hill. Sam followed immediately, both their lights flashing frantically. They reached the bottom of the ravine and found Alex lying sprawled out on the ground, her flashlight beam flickering.

Lena collapsed next to her, her hands reaching but unsure what to do. "Alex? Alex can you hear me?" she whispered. "Please answer me." She turned around to Sam and handed her flashlight to her. "Hold this so I can see." Now Alex was illuminated by the two lights and Lena could see her perfectly, and her flashlight was loose in her limp, unmoving palm.

"Alex, come on," Lena took her head in her hands and turned her face to the light, revealing a long gash on the right side of her temple. A giant rock acted like a pillow, cradling her open head. The blood was bright in the pale light, but Alex's face was even paler. Her eyes were closed and she remained still. Lena put her ear to her mouth, waiting. Faint, warm air touched her cheek. She sighed in relief and looked at Sam.

"She's breathing." She grunted and moved Alex's head on her thigh, holding her against her body. "Alex, please, open your eyes," Lena whispered. "Come on, you have to wake up. You have to be okay." She moved a strand of hair away from the bleeding cut near her eye, staring at Alex's closed eyelids. Sam crouched down, worry streaked across her small face. She clasped her hands together, turning one light off, and exhaled shakily.

"Please," Lena whispered faintly. Then she felt Alex twitch, a sudden tensing as she coughed, and she felt Alex's lungs expand as her breathing deepened. "Alex?" Lena gasped.

Alex's face contorted in a grimace, but her eyes slowly fluttered open. Lena looked into her dazed blue eyes that shone in the light. She turned her head away from the light, moaning softly.

"Alex, thank God," Lena sighed, her whole body relaxing into a slouch. "How are you feeling? How's your head?"

Alex inhaled deeply and groaned, raising a hand to her bleeding temple and gasped lightly. "Fantastic," she whispered, groaning again.

….

"Yes! This is fantastic!" Lena yelled, pulling away from the microscope. "Alex, I've got it! I put Supergirl's cure into the suit and it'll heal her!" She practically ran down the hall, the suit compressed into its block shell. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Alex still working furiously over Kara. "Alex?"

"I will not lose you, Kara," she heard Alex whisper.

"Move, Alex, I've got the catalyst and the cure in the suit!" Lena shouted, rushing over. She placed the block on Kara's chest and watched as it melted onto her immobile form. Once covering Kara, Lena pressed a button that injected the catalyst into Kara's skin followed by the cure perfected by the atmosphere of the suit. Alex stood wide-eyed, her hands frozen. They both waited breathlessly to see a change in Kara's vitals. Lena grabbed Alex's forearm, holding tight. Alex noticed the light scars that ran the length of Lena's arms and once again she was so grateful for a friend like Lena Luthor. She flicked her eyes back to Kara, only to see her heartbeat stabilize.

"Oh my God," she exhaled, her hand finding her chest. "Lena, you're amazing."

"We both did it," she smiled, squeezing Alex's hand.


	33. Her Fiance

"Cell 3-B," J'onn nodded to his elite DEO. "Keep him there for a while until he's sober. Then I'll come interrogate him." J'onn sighed and leaned against the metal railing above DEO station. Bringing in a rowdy and drunk Horned Sumarian had taken more effort than he had expected, especially when it was the last thing his mind was on. He rubbed his hands against his head and turned away, walking heavily down the metal railing and toward the medical center of the lab. A frown pulled at the corners of his mouth. Alex and Lena still huddled over Kara, the suit still blocking Kara's face from their view. How long until she woke up? J'onn continued on into the adjacent room, and an unexpected sight greeted him.

"Ms. Sawyer, what do you think you're doing?"

Maggie was sitting up, her legs dangling over the side of the silver table. She pulled the wires off of her, gritting her teeth together as she yanked the IV needle out.

"Ms. Sawyer," J'onn said sternly, his arms crossed over his massive chest.

"What? I'm feeling better," Maggie said. "I have to get back to work. I have a case to close." She started pulling on some socks, flipping her messy waves out of the way.

"You should not be up," J'onn glared. "You encountered a deadly alien disease and you've just regained consciousness hours ago."

"And that's exactly why—wait, what?" Maggie stopped, her head snapping towards J'onn. "What did you say?" She sat back. "Did you say 'deadly alien disease'?"

J'onn nodded. "You contracted it from one of your alien homicide victims. If Alex hadn't been there, we may have not known what was happening."

Maggie stared at the floor, a small smirk appearing. "Of course, Danvers."

J'onn's body relaxed slightly, and sighing, he placed a hand on Maggie's shoulder. "I know it's hard to sit still right now, but you need to be patient. We have to make sure you're one hundred percent before sending you back out into the world."

Maggie looked up at J'onn and gave him a tired smile. "I know, I know," whispered. "Thank you, J'onn." She tapped the side of the table suddenly and smiled. "But, that doesn't mean I don't want to walk around."

"Ms. Sawy—Maggie, please," J'onn stuttered, holding out his hands. "Please remain seated." Maggie took the pulse oximeter off her finger and the pulse on the screen went flat. "Maggie, stop."

Maggie's feet hit the floor and immediately her hand went to her chest. She started to try and take a step, but her breathing quickened, and she only managed a dazed glance at J'onn before her body slackened and she fell. J'onn gasped and reached out to catch her, and he got a hand around the small of her back and pulled before her head could hit off the floor. He scooped the small young woman into his arms, his own alien strength a reminder at how small Maggie, a human, really was.

"J'onn?" He heard a surprised voice from behind him. "Oh my God, what the hell happened?" Alex stormed into the lab, her face flustered at the sight of Maggie in his arms. "Oh my God, Maggie," she gasped.

"She was trying to get up when I came in. I tried to keep her on the table, but you know her," he said.

"Unfortunately for us, Maggie's even more stubborn than Kara," Alex sighed. She motioned for J'onn to put Maggie back on the table and she came around to the other side.

"Did you notice any changes?" she asked, "you know, before Maggie lost consciousness?"

J'onn nodded. "Her BMP was only 42. I noticed it right before she ripped the wire off and tried to walk."

"Slow heart beat, dizziness, fainting," Alex whispered to herself. "I think these are just side-effects of recovering from the Blue Blood Plague." She ran a hand through her auburn hair. "She did almost die, after all." Alex sat down on the side of the bed, placing a hand on Maggie's forehead. She inhaled through her nose, exhaling shakily, closing her eyes. She lifted Maggie's slim hand and placed a gentle kiss on the back of it, rubbing her thumb over where she had kissed. This was her _fiancé_. _Her_ fiancé. In less than a month, she'd be married to the most exceptional woman in the world. She could barely contain her excitement. Even though that meant she'd have to stifle back gagging at Eliza's awful motherly decorations for them. She was also waiting on a call to see if their adoption papers had been accepted. There were so many things Alex was waiting to do with Maggie, and thanks to Kara, Lena, J'onn, and everyone at the DEO, she'd get the chance to do all of it with her.

"I love you so much, Maggie Sawyer," she whispered in Maggie's ear. "I am so excited to spend the rest of my life with you."

 **Okay, so, I need a name for the little girl Alex and Maggie are going to adopt and I'd like you guys to send me some suggestions! What name do you think a child of Alex and Maggie would be? They're going to adopt a baby through a surrogate. Let me know your ideas! –Brielle**


	34. Sacrilege

**I am so sorry I've been away for so long, but working full time and then having training and soccer workouts on top of that doesn't leave much time to write. I ask that you be patient with me as I try and get some chapters out because I have so much in my head that I want to share! Much love—Brielle**

"Hello?" Alex answered her cell, holding a finger up to Kara who raised an eyebrow. "Yes, this is Alex. Already? Uh, yeah—yes, of course. Thank—thank you."

"Who was that?" Kara asked, standing up from her chair. Alex looked around her apartment, licking her lips and then biting them. "Alex, what is it?"

"That—that was the surrogate," Alex said slowly. "Well, her mother at least. She's gone into labor."

"That's amazing news!" Kara shrieked, jumping up and down.

"No, Kara!" Alex cried. "I haven't heard from the adaption agency or the surrogate in _months_! Not a single word, and now Maggie and I have to be ready to be mothers in only a few hours!?" Alex sighed, shaking her head anxiously. "I have to call Maggie," she whispered and pressed 2 for Maggie's speed dial.

"Hey, Danvers."

"Maggie, I need you to get over here," Alex said quickly. "I um, I have some news."

"What's wrong? Is something wrong?"

Alex closed her eyes, shaking her head. "No, no. It's nothing wrong. In fact, it's wonderful news," she smiled as she bit the end of her nail.

"Well, spit it out, Danvers," Maggie huffed.

"Our surrogate, Melanie, is in labor."

"Oh my God, Alex, that's wonderful!"

"But Maggie, I don't know if I'm ready!"

"Hold on, Danvers. I'm on my way to your apartment right now. We'll talk this out."

Alex inhaled and turned around to face Kara who was beaming. "What's that look for?"

"You're going to be a mom, Alex!" she clapped.

Alex sighed. "Kara, I don't know if I'm ready." She plopped down onto the chair she had been sitting in.

Kara sat down and scooched her chair in front of Alex's, making sure to be obnoxious as possible by making the chair scrapes squeak. A small smile appeared for a fraction of a second on Alex's face, but it disappeared and was replaced by her worried crinkle.

"I know you, Alex," Kara whispered. "You are going to be an amazing mother." She took her sister's hands. "You are the most compassionate, kind, badass woman I know, and that will only make you a better mother."

"I don't know if I can do this," Alex squeezed Kara's hand, shaking her head.

"Do you want to be a mother?"

"More than anything, you know that," Alex said. "But I only have a few hours to decide if I'm ready to do this with Maggie."

"Alex," Kara sighed. "This has _always_ been your dream. It's never going to be the perfect time. Despite this short notice and sudden decision you have to make, this is a gift. And I think that it would be _sacrilege_ not to accept it," she emphasized the tremendous mistake her sister would be making by slapping a hand on the table.

And as soon as the sharp slap reverberated off the table, a huge explosion racked the ceiling above them. They both looked up, already moving, but Kara seemed to sense another wave coming and she dove for Alex.

"Move!"

Kara threw herself over the table at her sister, another explosion blasting in the windows, glass flying everywhere. The force of the blast threw Alex back, but Kara caught her, cradling her sister in her arms, shielding her from the rest of the debris.

"I've got you," she gasped, still hesitant of another bomb going off. "Alex, we've got to—" But Alex wasn't moving. "Alex." Kara shook Alex lightly, forcing herself to be calm.

Alex had a cut above her eye and smaller scattered cuts littering her face, and although her face was covered in blood, she opened her eyes.

"Oh, thank God," Kara exhaled, leaning her forehead on Alex's shoulder. "Alex, we've got to go. We've got to find out what the hell just happened."

"Kara." She felt Alex's grip on her arm tighten, and she was sure that if she had been human, it would have bruised.

"What is it?" Again the death grip followed by a swallow.

"Kara, I—I can't see."

 **Dun dun dunnnnn! I know, I'm very sorry for the short chapter, but I just wanted to start writing what I had coming so that ya'll would know I didn't forget about you! And a name has been picked for the daughter! Jaime Sawyer-Danvers.**


	35. Are YouBlind?

"What do you mean you can't see?" Kara was in denial about the words that had just come out of Alex's mouth.

"There—there's nothing," she gasped, clinging frantically to Kara's arm. "It's absolute darkness." Alex blinked several times, squinting. It looked like she was using all her strength to try and see anything, but after several seconds, she exhaled. "I can't see a thing."

"What do you want me to do?"

Alex licked her lips, lifting her gaze in Kara's direction, but her unseeing eyes never made direct contact. They looked past her, as if they were seeing something else, when really, they were seeing nothing.

"I have to call Maggie," Alex said, struggling to her feet, pushing Kara away. She was unsteady on her feet, so Kara wrapped an arm around her waist. "Then we still have to talk about the baby."

"You're kidding, right?" Kara scoffed.

"No. I'm dead serious," Alex said, running a hand through her short hair, whipping her head around frantically as if that would help her look for her missing phone.

"Two bombs just went off in this building—bombs that I need to take care of—you went blind, and yet you want to talk about the baby!?"

Alex nodded, giving up the blind search for her phone. "I'm fine, Kara. But this baby, this is what I want. If I can raise a child with Maggie, then that will be worth the price of possible permanent blindness."

"Don't talk like that," Kara scolded, shaking her head. "You're going to be fine."

"Don't shake your head at me," Alex pointed a finger at her sister, her face staring straight ahead. Even blind she knew Kara. Knew what she was doing, even if she couldn't see it. "While this—" she waved a hand in a circle in front of her face, "—is most likely temporary sight loss from the shock wave damaging my eyes. However, I don't know that for sure. Meeting this baby—holding her, hearing her—is more important to me than being able to see her."

Kara sighed. "Alright," she surrendered. "Let me go out as Supergirl. I can hear the sirens approaching. I'm sure Maggie is down there trying to get into the apartment building, so let me fly you down to her." Kara changed in the blink of an eye, her cape swooping around her ankles. Alex held her hand out, searching, and Kara grabbed it, squeezing reassuringly. She gently lifted Alex off the ground and through the giant hole in the apartment. No sooner had their feet touched ground, Maggie was running up to them.

"Alex! Oh my God! I saw the explosion as I was pulling up in my cruiser. Are you alright?" She pulled Alex into a fierce hug, and Alex felt the plastic layer of her police jacket, smelled the coconut shea butter shampoo she used, and also felt how hard her heart was pounding.

"I'm alright," Alex smiled once Maggie had thoroughly squeezed the life out of her. "Kara was there to shield me from the worse of it."

Maggie clasped her hands on either side of Alex's jaw, staring into her eyes. She squinted. Alex's stare wasn't meeting her gaze. It was unfocused a few inches to the left. Not only that, but her eyes weren't as sharp or bright. "Danvers, what the hell?"

Alex's eyes flicked center, looking right through Maggie. "I'm alright," she said plainly.

"What is wrong with your eyes?" Maggie asked, stroking her thumb along Alex's jaw. "Are you—are you…blind?"

Alex swallowed, looking down and nodding. "Temporarily, I think."

" _Temporarily_?"

"I think so."

"You _think so_!?" Maggie was beside herself. Although she kept pretty calm on the outside, Kara could see how freaked out she was. Her eyes were wide, and her arms were crossed, which was something Maggie did when she felt insecure, nervous, or even angry. Alex had told her all about that stance.

"We have to get to the DEO," Alex said, reaching for Maggie, and when she grazed her jacket sleeve, she grabbed tightly. "Until my sight comes back, we'll just have to deal with it. And we still have to talk about the baby, Mags."

"You cannot be serious," Maggie whispered. "There is no way I'll be able to focus on a baby with you blind!"

"This baby—becoming a mother—is more important than this sucky situation," Alex said. She sniffed and inhaled, pulling herself together. "I don't care about any of this. Meeting the baby is all I care about. And we only have a few hours until she comes."

"We don't even have a name picked out yet," Maggie argued.

"I know! I know," Alex said. "Let's just get back to the DEO. Then we'll discuss everything."

Alex walked a few feet, but she tripped over debris from the apartment building, twisting her knee and falling to the asphalt. She swore under her breath, her cheeks burning. She had been trying to keep her panic hidden, but the longer she couldn't see the more she doubted her sight's return. The internal freak-out was building and building and she just wanted to get into a safe place away from people and press.

"Take my arm, Danvers," Maggie whispered, bending down. Alex nodded, standing shakily.

"I'll meet you guys back there," Kara said, squeezing Alex's shoulder reassuringly.

"Yeah, see you," Alex said and then a heartbeat later, "or not."


	36. Romeo & Juliet

*** **I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT: I am writing a book! If you like my fanfictions, please take a moment and follow my pseudonym account on Wattpad! Akiane Ember or AngelEyes_Brielle! It's an ongoing process, so my story is constantly being updated, but if you could give it a read and let me know how you like it, that would be amazing! Let me know you came from Fanfiction or Final Words, and I'll give you a shoutout on the latest chapter of Final Words! Thank you so, so much for reading my story! –Brielle**

"Here, let's just sit down over here," Maggie stuttered, feeling completely uncomfortable.

"Maggie, I got this," Alex huffed, jerking her hand suddenly out of her fiancé's grasp. Alex closed her eyes, sighing, sinking down onto one of the med bay beds. "I'm sorry, Mags. I didn't mean to snap."

Maggie started to shake her head but then she remembered that Alex couldn't see her as she stared at her right shoulder. "No, it's fine, babe. I can't imagine how hard this must be. I'm not even blind and I'm frustrated."

Alex's head popped up. "Am I frustrating you?"

"NO!" Maggie waved her hands, coming alive. "No, that's not at all what I meant. I'm frustrated _for_ you so I can't imagine what you're going through."

Alex nodded, squirming. "Thank you for being here with me." Her voice was quiet and timid. It was almost uncomfortable how small Alex looked. She no longer sat high. Instead, she hunched in on herself, making herself appear weak and vulnerable. Maggie wondered if Alex knew she was doing that. If she could see, would she fix her posture? Maggie needed to sight to be able to see Alex's insecurity, but Alex could feel how wrong everything felt.

Maggie took Alex's hand in her own, grazing her thumb across the back of her hand. "I wouldn't be anywhere else."

"Well, you really should be back at the apartment building. They'll need NYPD there."

"You are more important than my job."

"The people of National City aren't though."

"Kara can handle it," Maggie sighed. "She is Supergirl after all."

Kara blew the last fire out, hovering in the air for a few moments, scanning, making sure that nobody else was in harm's way. Black smoke was the only thing remaining of the explosions. As she descended, Kara wondered who was behind the bombs. She saluted the police and firemen and women as they got into their vehicles, dispersing from the crime scene. Ash and debris still floated through the air, falling like poisonous snowflakes. Kara folded her arms and tilted her head, floating back into the air. A yellowed piece of debris caught her attention. Her hand shot out, snatching the thing from the air. The edges had burned away, but she could still make out the typewriter font—it was a section of Romeo and Juliet. She scoffed. She thought she'd thrown that book out.

"Whatever," she sighed, crumbling the paper into ash.

"Supergirl!"

Kara looked down at an NYPD officer. No, wait. She knew him. He was the man who had let her and Alex down to view the body of the Patogenian. "Yes, Mr…?"

"Uh, Jason. Jason Grace," he said, holding out his hand. Kara took it and nodded.

"You were the man who let me and the FBI agent in to help with a contagious case."

"Yes, ma'am," he said. "And I'm actually here to ask for your help again."

"Anything you need."

"We think there's been another homicide," he inhaled sharply.

"Another?" Kara gasped.

"Detective Sawyer isn't picking up her cell, so when I saw you up there," he glanced up at where Kara had been floating, "I figured it couldn't hurt to ask you."

"I'll contact Detective Sawyer," Kara nodded. "Then we'll meet at the crime scene."

Maggie shut the car door, huffing. "I hated to leave Alex at the DEO by herself, but—"

"But she's in good hands," Kara placed a hand on Maggie's shoulder. "And besides, she's tough."

"Oh I know that," Maggie said. "I just wish she didn't have to be so tough so often."

As they approached the yellow tape, Kara smelled something funny. She couldn't tell exactly what it was, but it was…interesting to say the least. Ducking under the tape, Maggie was immediately questioning every NYPD employee there—who the person was, age, time of death, cause of death, etc.

"Did he have anything else on him?"

"No, Detective. Just his phone and wallet. But—" the agent paused and picked up a small evidence bag. "—we found this in his mouth."

Maggie's face scrunched, taking the bag. "Do we think there is any significance to a scrap of paper that has R&J in the corner?"

Kara's ears perked up. "Did you say R&J, Detective Sawyer?"

"Yeah."

"I had stayed behind at Kara Danvers' apartment after the explosion and I found a piece of paper floating in the ash," Kara said. "It was a piece from Romeo and Juliet."

"Shakespeare?" Jason asked.

Kara nodded. "Yes." She motioned for the evidence bag. "And judging by the yellowing of the page and typewriter font, I'd say this is from the same book."

"Oh, God," Maggie sighed, rubbing her temple.

"What is it?"

"The other homicide cases that had opened in the past few months," she lowered her voice, "the _alien_ ones, all had a book page in the victim's mouth."

"This didn't seem like an important factor to consider?" Kara gasped.

"No, I did consider it. The thing is, all these cases, are now connected. So that means we're dealing with a—"

"Serial killer," Kara finished, her stomach dropping.


	37. Suspect Aquired

**I'm so sorry I haven't written in months, but school is so busy and soccer on top of that is hard, so I haven't written at all. But I have time today!**

Alex growled and threw the book across the room. It hit a tray with a clash and all the instruments on top came crashing down on the tile floor. She sighed, dropping her face into her hands. This was ridiculous. How was she supposed to help when she couldn't see!? Once again she huffed, taking a deep breath. No, she wasn't going to just sit here. She reached for her phone in her back pocket and picked it up.

"Call Kara," she said, speaking into the end and waited to hear the ring.

"Alex?"

"Kara, tell me what's going on."

"Alex," her voice said, "we have this handled. Just wait—"

"No!" Alex stood, hesitantly pacing about the room. "I will not sit here like some helpless child while you guys do the work." She made her way over to the nearest computer, feeling for the seat, and then sat down. "I can put the computer's settings on verbal so it talks back to me. Who do we need to find? Who can I trace? Let me help."

Kara sighed, and Alex knew that wherever she was, she was staring at Maggie. "Alex, I don't know."

"Kara, I swear if I don't _do_ something, I am going to end up fighting the first person who walks through the lab door."

"Okay, okay!" Kara didn't want Alex to hurt herself, but she also didn't want the next person through the lab door to get their ass handed to them by a blind woman. "We just got a new lead. See if you can find how many Romeo and Juliet books are in circulation in the city."

Alex tilted her head. "Romeo and Juliet?"

"Yeah, I found a scrap of paper floating in the apartment debris and apparently Detective Sawyer has found the same pages on the bodies of the other alien victims."

Alex scratched her head, sighing. "Alright. I'll see what I can do."

"Take care of yourself, Alex," Kara said.

"I will," she said and hung up. "What could I do? I'm locked up in the DEO" she grumbled.

Alex activated the voice search and told the computer what she needed to know. When she got an answer, she wrote it down so she wouldn't forget. Then, she paused. "Goddamnit, Danvers," she cursed. She held the paper in front of her face, but she couldn't see it. "What an idiot. You can't freaking see it!" She huffed, tossing the paper away. She texted Kara the number, enabling back-talk on her phone and then got up from the chair. She decided she needed air. She walked as confidently as she could, but kept a tentative hand out in front of her so she wouldn't run into any glass doors.

"Danvers," J'onn said, startling her. "What are you doing out of the lab?"

Alex rolled her eyes, turning around to where she heard J'onn's voice. "I couldn't stand being cooped up in there anymore. I needed to get up and walk around."

"Are you sure you should—"

"I'm blind, not helpless!" she snapped. She sighed, a hand on her hip. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled. I'm just frustrated."

J'onn's hand squeezed her shoulder. "That's understandable. But you've only been blind for a couple hours. You haven't adjusted physically or mentally yet."

"I'm fine, J'onn," Alex said. "I just want to be helpful."

"You're not helpful if you're running into walls, Alex."

"Please," Alex said. "I just can't sit in there anymore. I need to be in an open space."

J'onn tilted his head, studying Alex's face. Perhaps without her sight she had started feeling claustrophobic. He noticed that her hands shook slightly at her side, so he sighed, leading Alex towards the computer. "Alright. Let's help Kara find what they're looking for."

"J'onn!" Kara cried in his comm. "We've got a lead. Maggie and I are going to see who's been buying most of National City's supply of Romeo and Juliet books."

"Fill us in," he said.

"We will."

"Let's go," Kara waved, signaling Maggie into the building.

"Right behind you."

"Whoever has been murdering aliens, they're dangerous, so be on your guard," Kara said. Using her x-ray vision, she tried to find the culprit in the building, but to her surprise, the walls were lined with lead. "I can't see through the walls."

"We'll do this the old-fashioned way," Maggie said. "NCPD!" she yelled, lifting her gun. "Come out with your hands up!"

Kara came around the corner, fists up, but she stopped in her tracks. She couldn't believe the figure turned from her, their hands in the air behind their hand. No, it couldn't be. The dark hair, the dark suit… "Lena?"

The woman turned around, and Kara's heart dropped at the sight of her. "Lena, what the hell are you—"

"I know I must look like her, your Lena, but fortunately I'm not her."

"Fortunately?" Kara asked, taken aback at her. Dopplegangers weren't new. She'd seen herself for crying out loud. Her evil self had tried to literally steal her heart. But another Lena? She wasn't prepared for that.

"I've been on this earth long enough to know that the Lena in this world is weak and incompetent," Lena said, scoffing. She dropped her hands, stepping closer.

"N-no," Kara said, pointing a finger. "Don't come any closer. Stay there with your hands over your head. You're under arrest for murder."

"Me?" Lena gasped, her eyebrows lifting. "Why would I ever do such a heinous thing?"

"The evidence stands against you," Kara said.

Lena walked forward, her hands now in her pockets. She looked calm. Unusually calm for someone being arrested for murder. "I know that I'm not your Lena," she said quietly, "but I'm sure you could make an exception for me, Kara Danvers."

"Y-you know who I am?"

"Of course I know who you are," Lena said. She touched Kara's arm, sending chills down her spine. "I had a Kara in my world," she whispered. "And guess what? I _killed_ her."

Before Kara could react, Lena shoved a Kryptonite blade into her gut. Kara gasped, twisting Lena's hand from the blade and then shoving her back.

"Maggie!" Kara called. "Suspect is escaping!"

Maggie and her team flew around the corner, guns raised. "Supergirl!" she cried when she saw Kara down on one knee, a green blade protruding from her torso. "Where's the suspect?"

"She's gone," Kara said, her teeth gritted. She groaned, grimacing at the fire spreading through her veins. "I can't—"

"She?" Maggie asked.

"Lena Luthor."


End file.
